War is Like a Thin Layer of Ice
by OneGirlStudio
Summary: "It could give out on you at any moment..." Russia, Germany, and America have been bombed by an unknown country. Thus sparks WW3. Who did it and why? main pairings are: USUK, GerIta, RoChu, Giripan and other side pairings! Rated T for language and YAOI!
1. Prolouge

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
>AN: Hi, me again… so anyway, I know that recent wars are probably a touchy subject at the moment so I tried to make references to it as vague as possible. Tell me if I offended you in anyway…blah…blah…blah… and if I did "I'm sorry in advance." ^ ^ I also don't care if you flame me for doing this… it makes me sad… I DON'T WANNA TORTURE HETALIA! But tis necessary teehee~! This is also written in third person because I've been feeling experimental lately XD!**_

_**P.S. It's also short because it is a prologue.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 0:<em>

_Prologue _

* * *

><p>On the eve of the beginning of World War III, America was sleeping soundly in bed. It had been but six years earlier since most of the troubles in the Middle Eastern countries had been resolved. A lot of the other nations had taken to fixing their own politics since the predicted disaster in 2012; so of course they had no time to cause friction for war.<p>

Japan was doing well, he wasn't one hundred percent yet but he was doing a lot better. Relations were worse than ever between France and England, Russia and Belarus were still scary as hell. The biggest concern was global warming and the aftermath of 2012.

So no, there wasn't any serious friction between the nations at this very moment.

_That's why nobody saw it coming…_

* * *

><p>Alfred woke up screaming. It felt like someone had set fire to his insides then proceeded to <em>slowly torture his soul in <em>_**hell**_. Whenever he blinked, he saw destruction and chaos; people were screaming in agony, people were dying, suffocating. _His _people were begging for help but when he shut his eyes tightly. America saw the second wave of bombs fall from the sky.

Good God, it was terrible. Which fucking city was it? Hell if he knew. All that the country knew at that moment was the white hot pain and black dots that filled his vision along with the hallucinations. The time Japan bombed him, that was like walking on air; the time the World Trade Center had been bombed? He would have taken that 1000 times over and been grateful.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and the sound of someone screaming.

_Is that me? _He thought faintly against the blinding pain.

"Alfred, Alfred what is it!" he heard a familiar voice. His current boss, the President, and two more of his body guards in black…

The blonde began to hyperventilate as he used the bed post as a support to stay standing, "H-Help… Th…em… please…! They…they're all in so much pain –!" stars danced in his vision as he felt another jolt. This one was even worse than the last. Letting out a scream, the nation fell with a thud as he felt the burning take over; the last thing he heard was the President barking orders and the feeling of complete and utter helplessness.

* * *

><p>Russia blinked in shock as a sudden sting engulfed his body; this was odd, he usually didn't feel the pain of his country. At least not to this – his eyes widened as images flittered across his vision; bombs, bombs were falling… He doubled over in pain as the second wave hit. Who could be doing this!<p>

_America… no it couldn't be he just got out of a war himself. What business could he have with starting another one, da? Especially with me –! _

"AAAAGHHH!" Ivan cried out in pain as another wave of bombs hit his port city of Vladivostok.

Belarus rushed into the room worriedly, and for once Russia was glad to see her. "Brother!" she bent down beside him worriedly as the nation gripped the curtains. Ukraine trailed after biting her lip in concern.

"Ma-make it stop…it hurts, hurts, hurts, hurts, _hurts, hurts, hurts….._" he repeated over and over like a broken record. His sisters desperately patted him down for injuries.

"Where does it hurt –" Natalia's mouth opened and closed like a fish as she realized why he was in so much pain, "… Who's hurting you?" she asked suddenly in a quiet voice as she watched her brother trying to regain control of his breath.

"I-In Vald…ivostok..." Russia choked out as he convulsed on the floor. When he got out of this, Russia was going to wipe the nation off the face of the planet who caused him so much pain and humiliation…!

Helping him to the bed, his Belarus gave him a glass of water, which he downed almost immediately. As she carefully shut the door behind her she gritted her teeth. "Don't worry brother, I'll take care of it…" no one touched her precious brother. _Nobody_… she silently confirmed as she continued to walk briskly down the hall

Ukraine furrowed her eyebrows as she quietly watched the scene play out; then she looked down at her younger brother as she pulled the covers up to his chin. This of course was to no avail as the ashy blonde tossed and turned with sweat forming on his brow.

"…" one look at his pained expression and her resolve to stay neutral wavered. Maybe… maybe Ukraine might have to join the hell that will break loose when they find out who started this mess after all…

* * *

><p>Italy and Ludwig's older brother Prussia were coming over for a visit yet again; Germany had learned to stop caring. Besides thanks to either one or both being near or next to him on a daily bases; he would never admit this aloud for fear of being squeezed in a death hug… But he was unfortunately getting used to having them around… Shaking his head slightly at the thought, the nation began to stir the soup in the pot.<p>

_Italy will probably hate it…_ He thought faintly with the slightest smile.

Then it happened. Hell came to earth as Ludwig dropped the whisk and held his head; it began as a gentle stinging, that became uncomfortable after a while; then soon became unbearable, his grip tightened on the counter top.

_Flames, Screams, Agony, Pain…. _Four words danced around his head as the visions of his people suffering flitted behind his tightly shut eyelids.

He slid to the ground taking two or three dishes along with him.

_CRASH!_

_Help them… someone please… ! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP THEM! _A scream ripped from inside his throat as another wave of bombs hit the coast of Hamburg port.

Feliciano and Gilbert rushed in, "Germany what is…" Italy trailed off as he bent down beside the wincing German.

"…West?" Gilbert said with a slight hint of worry in his voice, but he'd be damned if he was going to make himself seem weak.

Ludwig mumbled something as the two strained to hear, "What was that?" Feliciano asked worriedly.

"I…s-said…to help them you…idi…ot…!" His voice broke off as the screams of his people sounded in his ears. Grinding his teeth together, the blonde clenched his fists and shook violently as Prussia and Italy looked to each other in realization.

"Who the hell would attack you!" His brother all but growled angrily.

Black dots danced in his vision as he saw crumbling buildings and red…he saw a lot of red…

"Germany…? GERMANY!"

"WEST, OI!"

Ludwig blacked out…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:…wow…what the hell IS wrong with me…? So I torture the nations when I'm bored? Anyway, I just had to post this I'm sorry LOL… (Yes I know I should be working on MK Len Len right now) So if you want this to continue the fans' will shall be done… I also apologize for the OOCness for this chappy lol… (especially in Russia's case…)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Will be updated upon request. And please review, It heightens my self-esteem and I also made it so that you can still review even if you don't have an account. (SO YOU HAVE NO EXCUSE MUHAHAHAHA~!)**_


	2. Chapter I: Aftermath

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**A/N: Hi me again~ wow you guys work fast thank you all who reviewed~ … although I'm surprised none of you flamed me lol… I got nothing but nice comments *whips tear* Anyway here is a chappy filled to the brim with more angsty goodness just for you~! Oh, and I'm so sorry lol… I **_**EPIC FAILED **_**at trying to give you all some fluff in this chapter… I'm terrible at dropping hints TT ^ TT… (sorry for the typos...)**_

_**Warning(s): **_

_**Vague mentions of recent wars so I apologize if I'm stepping on any toes here… ^ . ^"**_

_**At the moment I'll be teasing you all with implied Shounen ai (Boys Love shall become yaoi in later chapters remember the rating kiddies =D ) **_

_**And let's not forget the cursing… there is lots and lots of minor cursing LOL… *shifts eyes* FOR NOW…**_

_**Enjoy this chappy ^ ^! **_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1:<em>

_Aftermath_

* * *

><p>England bit his lip anxiously as he knocked on America's door. An unauthorized military craft had dropped bombs from the sky just hours earlier on the three major ports in some of the most <em>influential countries<em> in the world; the nations were all in an uproar.

Arthur involuntarily shuddered at the chaos that may as well have been occurring in Russia at the moment… And as soon as he heard about America; England wasn't going to lie. He booked a plane and rushed to his side at the speed of light – not that he was concerned or anything!

"…" after a moment the door opened a crack and a pair of tired, glassy cerulean blue eyes appeared from behind the door. The English man furrowed his eyebrows worriedly while his former charge's face brightened ever so slightly before motioning for him to come in.

"Hey Iggy…" the blonde mumbled with a ghost of his former smile gracing his lips.

"How…how are you feeling, America?" England didn't even comment on the nickname; to tell you the truth, he didn't particularly care at the moment.

"…Like crap…" he groaned as he sunk into the loveseat placed at the foot of the bed.

"You look like it." England stated bluntly as the other nation allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips.

"…Say, England?" the American whispered suddenly.

"Yes?"

"How bad are things out there?" he watched the self-proclaimed-gentleman fell silent.

"…Very bad… A major port area of New York was bombed last night at around, one – two in the morning. Two more major ports in Russia and Germany were also bombed at roughly the same time..." England sighed and sat beside him on the loveseat. "It is hell overseas right now you know? A lot of people died and what is frustrating to us is that we can't figure out whose military attacked yo – the three of you." Arthur quickly caught his mistake. America didn't particularly _need _to know how worried he was about him…

"Uhg… then let me elaborate," the blonde sat up as straight as he possibly could in his condition, "How are things in New York?"

"…" the European nation didn't answer.

"Iggy, please?"

With a sigh Arthur continued, "…I'm really sorry, the death count is steadily climbing to the thousands and most of the port is in shambles…" he could have sworn that he saw Alfred shrink a little in response.

"… Damn it~!" green eyes watched with a hint of concern as Alfred ruffled his hair in frustration, "I'm supposed to be the hero, why the hell did this have to happen!"

With a sigh the shorter blonde put a hand on his shoulder, "It'll be alright." America looked at him and shook his head.

"… This is my fault I-I wish I'd been more –" a glare from England shut him up.

"Listen, it wasn't your fault, you stupid git. Hell, none of us saw this coming…"

"You sure got that right; so, did you find out which country did it?" the nation asked suddenly struggling to stay upright; England gave him a concerned look.

"No, the planes had an unknown flag on the sides… one of them crashed and unfortunately it happened to be in Russia's territory…"

Alfred bit his lip, "Yikes, I wouldn't wish that on anybody... Plus it's too bad…" the blonde mumbled as Arthur strained to hear, "I want to kick those bastards' asses myself." America said with uncharacteristic bit malice clear in his voice.

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, "Alfred…" he saw the other nation outwardly wince at his human name, "Don't be so quick for vengeance… honestly, that's always been your problem…" the American looked down sheepishly as he suddenly tensed for a moment, then sighed in relief.

England looked at his former charge uneasily, "What is it?"

"A particularly lucky bus of kindergarteners down by the coast got pulled from the rubble… really they've been worrying me to no end…" America whispered with a tired – but still relieved – smile on his face.

After a moment Arthur smiled, "Yeah, I'm glad…" _I'm glad that he can at least see the bright side of things… _"…Hey,"

America looked up as his eyes drooped in weariness.

"You should get so sleep. You have a fever don't you?" the taller blonde sighed.

"…Y-Yeah I think that I might…" Alfred mumbled after a moment.

Rolling his eyes Arthur leaned his forehead against his, "Oi, you idiot, why the hell aren't you getting bed rest if you're fever's this high?" he swayed slightly as England helped him back to bed.

And was it just him or was America a bit paler than he was before?

"Ugh…

Pulling the sheets up to his chin, England shook his head, "Idiot…" he grumbled and was about to leave the room when something caught his shirt tail.

"I…I can't…" he muttered under his breath, "The images…I s-see them whenever I open my eyes… But, I don't… get it; it hurts less when you're… he-here…"

"…" England exhaled and pulled up a chair.

_Now why the hell can't he be this cute all the time?_ Shaking his head in exasperation the Britain pulled up a chair and sat by his former charges bed side…

"…You idiot…"

* * *

><p>At the World Meeting nobody spoke. Everything was deadly quiet; Italy kept on nodding off.<p>

"…" after a grim silence France let out a sigh. "Well, since obviously no one's going to step forward why don't I begin since... well we all know why England and a few others are absent don't we?" France laughed awkwardly, "Anyway yesterday at exactly 2:00 hrs. Three major ports were suddenly bombed. Without warning; no reason, just…" he trailed off uncharacteristically silent.

"E-Erm, so do we have any ideas as to who bombed Germany?" surprisingly Japan spoke up; shocking almost everyone in the room. Well, at least he was blunt. The only one that Kiku really cares about is Germany… of course not in a romantic way! Germany just happens to be one of his close friends; and only one he actually happened to _know_.

"Nope, not a clue." Apparently France could not stay serious and brooding for long.

"So, now what do we do?" Canada stated quietly as he looked at Francis quietly, "… I apologize… but which country would be _stupid enough _to bomb some of the most powerful countries in the world?"

When he looked up he blinked as everyone stared at the Canadian in shock. He wasn't see-through anymore. "…Canada? You're getting involved this time?" Japan asked curiously, slightly surprised to still remember his name.

"Of course I'm getting involved. This is my brother we're talking about…" fidgeting, Matthew put his hands in his lap nervously; it had been a while since people had spoken to him directly and actually _paid any mind _to him.

Nodding slightly everyone decided to continue the meeting. Switzerland spoke up next. "Well, a lot of the countries have been personified already. And a majority of those nations are in this room. Think about it, there are a lot of nations that haven't taken shape yet because they haven't been involved in any major wars up till now…"

"…But what if it _isn't _one nation? What if it's an alliance?" everyone's blood ran ice cold at the comment made by the Canadian. That was a fairly dangerous suggestion to put into … it would be _really_bad if nine or ten countries had suddenly gained embodiment and proceeded to make an alliance… that would be _**very bad**_... The world was already struggling to keep its national economy in check; from both the disaster in 2012 and the recent Middle Eastern Wars which had thrown the entire world's agriculture and national trade out of whack. But then, who the hell could be backing them enough that they could even _attempt _generate an attack like this.?

Indeed, this could get _very ugly_...

…

Northern Italy sighed as he left the meeting hall, he was glad that the meeting was being held in Berlin; this way he wouldn't have to go that far away from Germany's side. The other nations filed out of the meeting hall fidgety and uneasily.

As he and his older brother, Romano, said their goodbyes; his brother did something odd.

Pulling him into a tight hug at the moment his fratello was blushing like mad. "B-Be safe, alright?" he mumbled pulling away, "N-n-not that I'm worried or anything!"

"Yes, I understand fratello~" Italy told his brother with a smile.

"… And don't put on such a mopey face – it just doesn't suit you damn it!" still blushing slightly he looked away with a 'huff'.

"Ve~ Yes, yes~" though he was worried out of his mind for Ludwig on one hand, he also didn't want to make his fratello worry about him so, despite the will power that he had to use to make it happen. Feliciano put on the brightest smile he could manage – without it looking faked that is.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Romano looked left and right to make sure that no one was looking and then kissed his brother on the the cheek without warning, "Don't do anything stupid, alright?" with a light flush lightening his cheeks he quickly speed-walked away towards Antonio.

Blinking as he slowly brought his hand up to his cheek, Italy smiled warmly, "…Ve!…I-I'll hang in there fratello…!" inwardly couching himself the Italian began down the stairs that lead to the exit.

On his way, Italy saw Hungary, "Hey, Ita-chan." She said with a wide grin.

"Hello Hungary, Ve!" he said with a happier smile (if compared to his other one).

The brunette instantly furrowed her eyebrows in worry, "Feli? …How are you holding up?" she put a hand to his forehead as if to check the slightly surprised nation's temperature.

"I'm-I'm alright…" that moment of hesitation only concerned the Hungarian more.

"…Let me rephrase my question. How is _Germany _holding up?"

There was an eerie silence as Feliciano fidgeted, "…N-Not good…" he managed to stutter out; throat going dry as tears wheeled up in his tightly shut eyes.

"… How bad is it?" she lead him outside and they sat together on the stone staircase.

"I'm not for certain, Ve… but one of his major ports was bombed… a lot of people d-died… Ludwig still hasn't w-woken up," Hungary rubbed Italy's back in small soothing motions as he trembled; holding back tears. "W-What should I _do _Hungary? I-I don't know what to do –…" he trailed off as she put a finger to his lips.

"Ssshhh… It'll be alright! I can't really do anything right now because my economy's having some trouble… so you gotta hang in there for your dear big sister got it!" Elizabeta beamed and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket. Whipping his tears, her smile thinned out, "Can you promise me to tough it out for a little while?"

"… Ve~ of course I can." The younger brunette gave a feeble uncharacteristic smile, which made Hungary puff out her cheeks in frustration.

Grabbing hold of the surprised Italian's face she pinched his cheeks, earning a whine in protest, "And don't make such a face in front of me! It's so… _unItaly-like_…!" with one last hug she stood up and headed down the street with a wave goodbye, "Siate sicuri! **{Be safe!}**" She called in Italian before turning the corner.

Furrowing his eyebrow in confusion Feliciano tentatively brought a hand to his mouth, "…Is there… something wrong with my smile, Ve…?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I updated since you all wanted another chapter~ I'm sorry it's a bit crappy though… but I tried my best to give our favorite Italian a decent pep talk! XD I also apologize for the (yet again) OOCness… France and Italy shall be fixed EVENTUALLY.**_

_**P.S. Sorry if it's kind of short! I had to cut it off because I have a retreat tommarow and... well, it's pretty late and I have to wake up early~ Good night~!**_

_**Oh, and vote on which pairing you want to appear next (I CAN'T DECIDE)! :**_

_**Japan x Greece**_

_**Austria x Hungary **_

_**Prussia x Austria**_

_**Prussia x Hungary**_

_**France x Canada**_

_**Prussia x Canada**_

_**Spain x Romano XD**_

_**(Any other suggestions? Oh, and this is MY WAR. So therefore that makes ALL THE NATIONS MAIN CHARACTERS = D)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review (AND VOTE!) For I have very low self-esteem and I with also listen to anonymous reviewers! (heck I was one up until a few years ago…) **_


	3. Chapter II: Healing

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**_

_**A/N: Hey~ I'm back! And I'm sorry; I can't update my other story right now because my other laptop crashed. Luckily, I saved this one to a USB drive. But the other chapter I was working on… ugh, now I have to wait for my computer to be fixed to post it! Anyway, I'm trying to move the plot along as you can see, and my plot bunnies are on vacation~ sorry if it's boring and I hope you enjoy~**_

_**(Oh and please ignore the title… I couldn't think of one…)**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter II: <em>

_Healing_

* * *

><p>Germany was dreaming.<p>

"_B-But Holy Rome is scary…" _

"_Why are you chasing me~!" a little girl cried obviously with tears in her eyes._

"_You're painting Holy Roman Empire!" the brunette haired angel answered surprised._

"_Ah, where are you having trouble? Here do it like this…" she smiled again as she held up the paintbrush._

"_N-No I can't eat this~"_

"_Eh? Is something the matter Holy Rome?" _

"_Look, look~ Hungary let me wear this~!"_

"_Ne, Holy Rome~"_

"_Holy Rome!"_

"_Germany! Germany…!"_

Ludwig woke up with a start, "…" he registered the pain in his head and let out a groan, "Who was that girl…?" he muttered as he tried to sit up, only to be gently pushed back down.

He heard a sigh of relief, "West…"

"Ve~ Germany… thank goodness…!" instantly Italy latched onto his neck, "Va tutto bene? Se sei nel dolore! Ero così preoccupato, ho-ho pensato che ... non se ne vorrebbe svegliarsi di nuovo ... _{Are you alright? Are you in pain! I was so worried, I- I thought that... you wouldn't wake up again...}_"as Feliciano continued to speak in a rapid fire worried mess of Italian and English, Ludwig turned slightly pink and rubbed his friends back awkwardly.

"I'm alright Italy..." well, that was a lie. And obviously no one in the room at that moment believed it (not even Germany unfortunately…) "I'm _really _fine, bruder." The German confirmed to a still slightly worried looking Prussia.

"… You're pale…" Prussia muttered uncomfortably, standing up, "Alright! Because I am so awesome, the awesome me shall graciously get you a glass of water!" Germany took note of the wink he shot his way before shutting the door behind him.

Ludwig shook his head as his brother speedily left the room, "…So Italy,"

"Ve?"

"Would…would you mind letting go…? You're kind of chocking me…!" gasping the Italian jerked away and instantly took a hold of his hand instead.

"Sorry Germany Ve~ …Does it still hurt?" squirming, the blonde had no idea what to make of this new Italy. The Italy he knew would always run around like an idiot yelling things like 'PASTA~' or… well flirting with girls…

"Yes, and thanks to this disaster we'll probably go into 'Great Depression III'…"

Feliciano tightened his grip on his hand suddenly, "…Bu…But… d-during the Second Depression… you… Germany, you – you almost disappeared trying to help fratello and me…" wincing slightly at the already too-tight grip on his hand Germany shook his head.

"Spain helped your brother not me." He corrected bluntly.

"Yes, I know Ve~ but _you're _the one who sent food and supplies to the both of us. I also know that you went as far as to sign a temporary treaty with Spain to make it official; Spain focused on fratello while you helped me~" he said with a bright smile.

"W-who told you that… _MEIN GOTT _I am going to kill Gilbert–!" Ludwig swayed as he felt an odd dizziness over take him. Groaning he laid back down.

"It wasn't Prussia…!" Italy said quickly. "I… I realized it on my own, I-I don't think that you should be moving around, Ve!"

"…So, what happened?" he asked suddenly with a sigh after a couple minutes of watching his friend fidget.

"V-ve… one of your harbors was bombed… Hamburg I think…" Italy slowly but surely began to deflate. "A lot of people died Germany. B-But don't worry I'll try my best to help you out!" he quickly added.

"…Thanks Italy…!" Germany trailed off as he gripped his head; brief flashes of events whirled around in his mind.

"**Mein Kind...! Wo ist mein Sohn! **_**{My child…! Where is my son!}**_

"**Es tut weh! **_**{It hurts!}**_**"**

"**Mutti! **_**{Mom!}"**_

**"Er ist in einen Schockzustand, wo die Hölle ist, dass Krankenwagen los? **_**{He's going into shock, where the hell is that ambulance?}"**_

**"Bitte öffnen Sie Ihre Augen ...! **_**{Please open your eyes…!}"**_

Eyes widening as the pained voices of his people filled his head the blonde man gripped his chest and could now feel himself breath heavily.

"Germany! Germany what is it!" Italy was at a loss for words what should he do! Should he go and get Prussia or – the man's breathing began to slow down as Ludwig struggled to calm himself.

_Control Ludwig, control… if you can deal with the Holocaust you can deal with this…_

In a matter of minutes his breathing was almost back to its normal pace; however, his heart still hammered painfully in his chest due to the horrible images flittering behind his eyelids whenever he blinked.

After what seemed like an eternity he risked a look at Italy's face, he had a worried look that seemed to be permanently etched into his face and he was _crying…_ As in openly _crying _not those stupid crocodile tears he always pulls but _literally crying_. Germany tried to sit up again only to be swiftly shoved back down. _Again_.

"N-No, you have to rest, Ve...!"

"It… it was nothing… another building just collapsed…"

He shook his head firmly.

Sighing, Ludwig shook his head and settled under the blankets; it was weird… the images disappeared as soon as Italy gripped his hand again, and he hated to admit it but he felt _warm _in two ways. The first way was an unpleasant type of warmth, the type you feel when you have a really bad fever or if it's really hot and your body over heats. The other way was…

Well…

To Germany it was the same type of warmth that just _Feliciano _in general gave off… fuzzy, warm, and an overall a nice kind of feel.

… But well, Ludwig's mind wasn't really in working order at this moment; it was probably because of the increasingly bothersome fever.

_Annoying… annoying… weak… I feel so weak. __**I feel so useless. **_He thought with a groan as he thought of his people suffering while _he _was in bed.

How in the hell was he supposed to go to sleep if his country was in distress?

Though, he did have a moment of weakness when he thought of seeing the mysterious girl from his dreams again… but again that was NOT the point –

He felt the comforting hands loosening their grip and the pain began to come back. Ludwig unconsciously tightened his grip and pulled it to his chest; the relief that came with it was enough to make him slightly drowsy… Maybe he could take a small nap… just a short one…

As his already naturally dull blue eyes began to close, he heard a door open. "So how is he?" Germany's brother's voice came from the doorway.

"Ve~ he's still pretty strong… I can't get him to let go of my hand…" Italy trailed off in puzzlement.

Prussia cackled in amusement, "Well, just stay by his side then; you do know that whenever you weren't here…"

He didn't hear the rest of the exchange; Ludwig was far too drowsy to listen to the last bit of embarrassing info that his brother was dishing out on him…

* * *

><p>Belarus pressed a knife to the pilot's throat, "… Now, I am going to ask you again. <em>Which. Country. Bombed. My. <em>_**Brother?**_" with each word the knife cut deeper.

"L-Like hell I'll tell you…!" the pilot growled, he was obviously of European descent… but it was nearly impossible to tell which part… taking in the features Belarus stood puzzled, they seemed familiar somehow. Where? Which country's people looked like this? "YOU WON'T GET ANYTHING OUT OF ME!"

_Oh, is this a challenge? _"…We'll see about that!" Natalia got out five of her knives as her eyes flashed dangerously.

* * *

><p>Ukraine stared uneasily down the hall as terrified screams reached her ears; oh dear, she really hopes that Belarus doesn't accidently kill him… Her eyes widened as she heard a pained gasp.<p>

"Ah, b-brother!" her face lit up he was waking up! Oh thank _God_!

Hazy violet eyes looked up, dazed, "Kat..yusha… da?" she nodded frantically, "…But your… boss?"

"He l-let me visit you, he said it was alright since we don't owe you anything right now." She saw a weak nod as he looked up with a flushed face.

"... Then what about my port, da?" Russia mumbled as Ukraine rushed to switch the wet cloth on his forehead.

"It seems that your port was h-hit the hardest brother…"

"Out of who?"

"A-America, you, and Germany…" she mumbled.

Russia let out a sigh, "...This must be a really stupid nation, da?"

Katyusha hesitated, "… That's just it… we don't know… but whoever it is certainly isn't one of us."

"A newly personified nation, da?"

"No… We believe that it's an alliance."

"I… see…" suddenly Ivan's eyes widened as another sharp pain coursed through his body; now why the hell was his heart there whenever he _doesn't _need it?

Ukraine bit her bottom lip, not knowing what to do. "Bro- Brother –!"

Ivan struggled to breathe as he saw images of collapsing buildings in his mind; after what seemed like an eternity the pain passed and he looked up. Katyusha was crying. "I-I'm sorry~ I'm sorry I can't do anything! And I can't give you any money either…! I'm sorry I'm so useless!"

Russia blinked, still in a bit of a daze due to still the consistent pain. "No… besides, Belarus is enough for an entire _army_, da…" they both fell silent, aside from Russia's constant wheezing.

"… Hey, Ivan?" He gave a nod of acknowledgement, "I'm still sorry."

The ash blonde gave a sweet sort of smile, "It's not a problem, da. I'll be better in no time~ I am Mother Russia, da~" he said with a weak laugh.

The two spent a little bit more time talking – and although he didn't show it, Ukraine knew that her brother had to be in a lot of pain. If it wasn't for the occasional pauses and cringes; she _may _have believed his acting.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Mr. Russia, you have a visitor." One of the butlers said from the other side. Gritting his teeth Ivan prepared to sit up, sensing what he was about to do, his sister gave him the constructions of a glare which could put Natalia's to shame if provoked. After a moment she stood up and hurried to the door; only to have her eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh!" Ivan blinked as he tilted his head to look towards the door; Ukraine was covering up whoever was standing there, after a while of struggling to see who it was, he gave up and settled back down into the covers. Warm.

_If General Winter comes to visit I am probably going to die, da…_

Russia had never really been sick before, especially since he couldn't really feel much of the pain his country suffers. This is another reason as to why he never felt weak…

As if to rebuke his claim another jolt of pain shot throughout his body, "A-AGH!" he let out a yell before quickly biting it back; he had already been weak today in front of both of his sisters. _**Hell**_ be damned if Russia was going to be pathetic and vulnerable in front of a guest.

Unfortunately, his endurance seemed to work against him as he clutched his chest and resolved to wait it out. His breath seemed to come out in gasps and wheezes as his heart hammered in his chest.

_Well isn't this a perfect example of how impossible it is to cut ties with your country, da? _

"Russia…?" his eyes snapped open to a familiar voice. "Russia, are you alright, aru?"

"C-China?" the ashy blonde turned to him and struggled to find anything right to say in such a situation, "Ah, have you… come to become… one with me, da…?" Russia silently cursed his voice.

"No, aru." Yao said bluntly. "I came to visit you, aru. Be grateful. I went out of my way to come and visit your home."

Ivan laughed a little in reply, now this was odd, why exactly was he beginning to feel better? "Thank you, da~" he smiled at the now blushing Chinese man.

"A-and I also brought these for you, aru." Yao flushed and turned away, as he brought out a bouquet of healthy yellow sunflowers. Looking out of the corner of his eye, China allowed a small smile to escape as he watched the blonde lit up like a firework.

"Спасибо большое, да! _{Thank you very much, da!}_" Since China's Russian was still a bit rusty, he had to strain a bit to understand what the words meant.

"… Um, your welcome, aru." Just as he turned away to leave the pain in Ivan's chest started up again, unconsciously, he reached out and grabbed his hand. "…R-Russia…?"

Blinking, he quickly let go, "Oh, I'm very sorry! Thanks… for visiting, da." One look at his confused expression was enough to make China feel guilty for even attempting to leave.

Sighing China took over the chair that Ukraine had been sitting in, "I guess I don't really have a choice, aru."

"Eh?" Ivan was genuinely surprised.

"Look, I'm only going to do this _once_, _**once**_. Understood, aru?" the Chinese man flushed and took his hand, "Cause if you tell anyone about this I will never come to your house again." Chuckling Russia gave a nod. Like he would let that happen anyway; that was just an empty threat even if Yao DID mean it.

And so they began to talk, Ivan began to feel well enough and sat up to get his words out better. For the first time the two actually had a decent conversation.

All the while, Ukraine watched from the door way with a warm smile on her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: IT'S DONE~! HURRAY! And if you are wondering why they aren't using any of the Japanese terms (safe for China's 'aru') well… I just love foreign languages~ but that would create a big plot hole that would confuse you all, so I'm not using it unless it's between the Asian countries or if it's canon. But putting that aside, I love all of you for reviewing~ and I was planning to put some RomanoxSpain in this chappy but ran over my standard word count**__**~ I hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review~ (P.S. you can still vote.) Your vote isn't JUST restricted to the ones mentioned in the last chapter LOL for instance, I have a few more suggestions: **_

_**PolandxLeit **_

_**Switzerlandx...? (okay... well I don't know! ^ ^")**_

_** ... BeligumxSpain. - -"... **_

_**SwedenxFinland~ **_

_**IcelandxDenmark**_

_**SealandxLatvia**_

_**LatvixEstonia**_

_**FinlandxEstonia **_

_**VOTE MORE!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Remember, reveiwing it heightens (or lowers) my self-esteem~! Your choice!**_


	4. Chapter III: A Declaration of War

_**DISCLAIMER: …I OWN NOTHING.**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone~ thanks for all the kind reviews! I love you all… and thanks to all you wondrous votes I've got three solid pairings ^ ^! JapanxGreece is locked, SpainxRomano is locked (since you all violently refused Belgium LOL… thank you for not making me write such a pairing…) SwedenxFinland is definitely locked XD. Although I can't really tell if you guys want a love triangle between AustriaxHungaryxPrussia, just AustriaxHungary, or HungaryxPrussia… I'm also confused as to whether you want CandaxFrance or … Canadax… PAIRING OVERLOAD! PAIRING OVERLOAD! *shot*… Anyway, GUESS WHAT! The plot has finally decided to move along! (Warning for OCs and more fluff LOL…) Oh and I got most of the names and relationships from Hetalia Wiki.**_

_**Warning: these are simply countries I picked because of their interesting history (and one of them IS canon mind you!) and are in no way shape or for associated with the ACTUAL countries themselves. I based their personalities around a Hetalia wiki page and at least one or two of them are completely original (due to lack of information) AGAIN sorry if I'm stepping on any toes here~ ^ ^" **_

_**Oh, and let's not forget Lovi's ADORABLE mouth~**_

_**Please enjoy! =D**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3:<em>

_A Declaration of War_

* * *

><p>A young teenaged girl smiled sweetly as she played a simple game of chess on her king sized bed, "First you start with the strongest knights…" she whispered, using the black queen to knock down three of the white knights, "Then you take down the weak pawns and the kind bishops…" a mess of brunette curls rested just above her shoulders as the queen swept across the board; taking down anything in its path, "And then, comes the <em>King<em>." Instead of a white king and queen, there were two kings; the girl giggled as she flipped over the board onto the floor.

"And after that comes checkmate."

"…Um, Ro-Romania?"

"…I told you to call me Anica when we're alone, Aurel." Romania said with a scowl.

"A-Ah, s-sorry!" the boy said with a blush, steely gray eyes darting around the room.

Flipping back her hair, Anica regarded her friend with suspicion, "Why are you so jumpy lately, it's just me you know?" She rolled her eyes, tucking a piece of darkened curly brown hair behind her ear. "And stop that damned stuttering!" she snapped.

"Yeah… erm… I brought the paper you asked for." Moldova said slowly as she eagerly took it. To be completely honest; he wasn't sure why exactly he was still following this girl. They would probably be crushed very quickly to say the least, (especially since they were bordered by most of their strongest enemies.)

Romania smirked as she began writing the letter, "Soon… soon we'll all be the strongest, me, you, Bulgaria, Transnistria …" she laughed again, this one however worried Moldova; he really hoped that they weren't making a huge mistake…

* * *

><p>"Iggy…" America blinked open his eyes then widened his eyes at the sight of the Brit nodding off in the chair set next to the bed.<p>

"At's _England _ta' you ya' bloody wanka'." A sluggish voice mumbled as annoyed green eyes fluttered open.

"…You switched to a different accent again."

Flushing at his mistake Arthur's hand shot up to cover his mouth; damn his Scottish origins! After a moment he risked a look into Alfred's cerulean orbs. As expected they were blood shot and he was obviously exhausted, but… _he was still smiling like a bloody idiot!_

"What the bloody hell are you looking at?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's nothing! It's just… I'm surprised you stayed." Alfred still noted the faint pain in his head and he was still _very_ sore; otherwise he felt a lot better.

For a moment England's eyes flickered between something like sadness and hurt, instantly it was replaced with anger. "Do you _honestly _think that lowly about me you git!" he seemed to be struggling to keep his voice level.

"No, no of course not –!" as he sat up England shoved him back down. Alfred looked up with a blink, "Y-You idiot you shouldn't get up yet; honestly you scared the bloody _hell _out of me…!" the Brit mumbled leaning in closer to his forehead to check his temperature. "You looked like you were going to die in the first couple hours, then you got worse whenever I left the room." England glared daggers at him, obviously pissed beyond belief.

"Sorry." America said quietly making England wince; maybe he was too harsh…

"…How are you feeling, better?" the blonde smiled brightly.

"You know me I bounce back quick!" the Brit rolled his eyes, translation: 'A bit.'

Arthur smiled slightly, "Don't worry I'm helping you as much as I can." It was the American's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You're _what_? N-No, you're economy's already in trouble!" he tried to sit up again only to be pushed back down (again).

"I'm doing this because I _want _to, Alfred."

"… Do you even have any money?"

Instantly his face turned red, "Y-You~! Don't ruin my cool moments!" he gave his former charge a hit upside the head… a-and he didn't do it gently on _purpose_!

"Sorry," he looked down with a tired sigh

Annoyance melted into suspicion, "… Are you sure you're feeling alright? I honestly can't remember the last time you've apologized so many times in one day… well in about a century actually…" Arthur trailed off.

"Ha, ha! Eh~ what would there be to say sorry for, Iggy~?"

England sighed; same old Alfred, maybe he was reading too much into things. _**But**_, the idiot was still acting weird.

"Hey, it's not right to lie, you git." England flicked the surprised American's forehead.

After a moment of silence, America laughed awkwardly – if not brokenly, "Wow Iggy, nothing gets past you does it?" he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as his smile dropped, "I…I just think that I owe you a thank you. You know…? To be completely honest, I didn't think that you'd be hear when I woke up."

The shorter blonde fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "Is that... please tell me that you don't really think of me that way…!" Arthur's eyes flickered between pain and anger, but he was scared. What if... what if Alfred started to hate him? He shook his head of the thoughts; NO he was letting his imagination run again!

"But… you used to leave me all the time." Alfred said quietly as his former caretaker stiffened in response.

England opened his mouth then closed it again; he couldn't argue and they both knew it.

After a pregnant pause the blonde spoke up, "…Sorry Arthur, that was uncalled for…" the Brit shook his head and simply tightened his hold on the superpower's hand.

"No, I'm sorry; I always left you alone when you were young… France and I were _never _cut out to be parents huh?" America felt his fist clench under the blankets then unclench, he was about to say something about how they weren't related anymore; but kept his mouth shut. Why did it bother his so much whenever England referred back to the time when he was married to France?

Biting back the harsh words on the tip of his tongue, Alfred gave another smile, "Let's both stop apologizing, it's getting depressing."

"Agreed." They continued to talk for a while until a knock came from the window, adjacent to the bed.

Arthur blinked at the messenger hawk tapping at the window. _The bloody hell…? _When Alfred tried to sit up he gave him a warning glare and went over to the window; now who had a messenger that looked like that? The blonde pondered silently as he unwrapped the letter tied to the bird's right leg.

Looking over the letter he rapidly paled, "…Alfred," America blinked and looked up at England curiously at the sound of his name, "I think you better take a look at this…"

* * *

><p>Romano sighed as he clicked off his phone after an <em>hour <em>of listening to his blubbering younger brother, "Fucking… the both of them are idiots…! Both the Potato Bastard and that _idiotic_ fratello of mine…" as he continued grumbling to himself, the brunette felt warming strong arms wrap around his small frame (there he admitted it damn it!)

"What is it Amor_ {Love}_?"

"Go to hell Spain." He replied darkly as he turned and narrowed his eyes. "I am _not _in the fucking mood right now."

The said Spaniard chucked in response and snuggled him closer. "Won't you tell Boss Spain what's the matter~?"

"My brother's being an idiot again, damn it all! Why the hell does it have to be Potato Bastard!" the Southern half of Italy growled, "And to make things worse, neither one of them realizes it! Damn my dense ass fratello…"

Antonio rolled his eyes, "Lovi~ you were dense for quite a few centuries too remember that."

"Shut up you Tomato Bastard!" he snapped, "Really, he can do so much better –"

"Aw~ are you nervous Lovi?"

"H-Hell no, I-I'm just pissed off th-that's all! Besides, Veneziano is such a little wimp –"

Spain struggled to bit back a comment along the lines of: _"And you aren't?"_

Instead he simply nodded at the right times and soon gave up trying to keep up with the conversation when his Italian lover started speaking in a confusing mix of English, Italian, Spanish, and…? "When did you learn French Lovi?"

Romano thought for a moment, "…I… I'm not really sure, must have been that fucking bastard France…! (1)" Antonio's eyes darkened for a split second before smiling again.

"Ah~ well it's natural, you do have a mix of cultures~"

"No, that's _Veneziano _not _me_. Ugh, son of a bitch spreads like a _weed_…" Lovino grumbled to himself.

Sighing, Spain looked over to the window and saw a messenger eagle (2) He paled rapidly. A sign of war. "Lovino…"

The brunette looked up curiously then also looked over to the window before blinking in shock, biting the inside of his lip in agitation; he squirmed his way out of the nation's grasp and shakily unwrapping the letter. Romano skimmed it over and froze.

After a long silence Spain spoke up, "Lovino…?"

That was enough to set him off in a full on sprint for the door, _Feliciano!_

* * *

><p>Said Italian looked out the window idly as the rain came down in a gentle summer shower. Twirling a piece of auburn colored hair he let out a tired sigh, Italy was sure he hadn't gotten any rest in the past week. He had been up taking care of Germany. Surprising enough the blonde had stopped waking up in the middle of the night to visions of the chaos in his port (thank goodness), but what made Italy and Prussia even more curious as to why he seemed to be in a considerable amount of pain whenever the other nation wasn't around.<p>

With another sigh, Feliciano drew in a breath as his mind wondered to what Germany had said when he woke up for the first time.

_Girl? What girl?_

The nation blinked as he put a hand to his chest; it felt odd, as if something was squeezing it like a boa would a mouse. What was this feeling? It felt bitter and crude, angry and dark possessive thoughts filled the countries head – and it scared him.

Biting his lip in worry he turned away from the window; about to go back to Germany's bed side when he heard the cry of an eagle, what in the world? He slowly opened up the window and held out his arm the let the messenger bird land. "Ve~ what is it little guy? What have you brought for me today~?" reading over the letter Feliciano's eyes widened in shock; slowly he slid to the ground with knots forming in his stomach.

"Romania… Romania… sorellina, perché? _{little sister, why?}_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: LOLZ~ sorry about the cliff hanger girls (and guys?) I had quite a bit of fun writing this~ As you can probably guess I'm bad at foreshadowing and the characters are probably a bit OOC… constructive criticism would be nice~! And I hope that the translations are right. Google translate isn't too reliable; if you would like to make any corrections be my guest. **_

_**(1: Believe it or not, one of Italy's main ethnic groups is the French… O . o Oh well, if I'm wrong… who cares this is a future fic LOL!)**_

_**(2: Yep, apparently it's used as a symbol of war. And in case you're wondering… I think I saw SOMETHING like this in one of the eps and I also half ripped it off from Naruto… Why? Because it's cool! ^ ^)**_

_**And I would also like to thank all of those who reviewed and I'd like you all to know something~ I am neutral between Canadax anybody right now (seriously he looks cute with ANYONE.) Anyway thanks for reading and remember:**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review; it heightens my (very low) self-esteem. **_


	5. Chapter IV: Questions and Answers

_**DISCLAIMER: Just to clarify… I didn't come up with Romania's name. Got it from Hetalia Fan Characters Wiki; pretty much made up her personality though XD and I also basically made her appearance (to fit my story) I'm no good at coming up with names; hope her creator doesn't mind! …I still don't own Hetalia.**_

_**A/N: … Okay, I think I'm going to make Prussia apart of a love triangle since a couple of you want PrussiaxCanda or PrussiaxHungary. So which one do you think? PrussxAustxHun (… you can take the name in the middle as you like XD) or PrussxCanxFran? WORK WITH ME! Anyway, there shall be some MAGORLY IMPLIED *cough*Holy Roman Empire*cough* hints in this chappy so be prepared! **_

_**Enjoy the chapter ^ ^!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:<p>

_Questions and Answers_

* * *

><p>Prussia's eyes widened as he heard Italy's sobs from the bathroom, mind flashing back to his brother he panicked shooting up from his place by Germany's bed side. He earned a slightly confused look from the blonde but he gave a weak smile and raced down the hall. His brother didn't need to strain himself stressing over Feliciano.<p>

"ITA –" he broke off at the sight of the Italian curled up in the bath tub sniffling with his head buried in his knees. "Feli…?"

"Prussia… what do I… d-do, Ve…?" he sobbed as he looked up with tears falling from his eyes.

"What happened, Feli?" the albino sat down at the edge of the tub awkwardly, he hadn't seen Italy like this since he had to break from the war and join the Allies…

After a moment, he spoke again in a cracked voice, "S-sorellina… I-I mean, Romania, she-she… declared war on Romano and me…" Gilbert froze. Was he serious? It wasn't exactly taboo but… if countries had prior good relations; hell, _sibling term relations_. They would at least give a fair warning!

His mind paused as something suddenly came to mind; but things _weren't _really the best between the two as it should have been as of late… ever since 2007(1) things had gone from bad to worse. Her foreigners weren't exactly behaving in his country and Italy's leaders steadily (but a bit unfairly) began to place blame crime on her immigrants… but damn it_ that_ shouldn't spark _this_! Prussia racked his mind for more answers.

_Damn it. DAMN IT. __**DAMN IT! **__Why the hell can't the awesome me figure this out! _

Again Gilbert froze as he heard another whimper from Feli; "P-Prussia?" as he turned and stared into tightly shut eyes. But none the less it broke his heart. Hell, it would break _Russia's heart_ to see that sorrowful expression; it didn't fit with such a face that was normally adorned with a bright smile.

He bit his lip, seriously, who would be stone cold enough to declare war on that face? And he wasn't even being overly dramatic; even if this mess had _something _to do with the recent problems between the two nations… that wouldn't be any reason to start a war…!

_Would it? _

The albino found his mind wavering. Over the past decade their relations had been getting worse and worse, the Italies and Romania had even gotten to the point where they didn't talk to each other on personal terms anymore… How you ask did he know this? Italy had been getting more and more depressed in the last couple months and it didn't exactly take a rocket scientist to figure out what was happening with the usually bubbly Italian. And Romano seemed a lot more irritable than usual.

But, even though Prussia didn't go to meetings anymore (since he was technically a territory…) he still kept a hold on the world's affairs through West, Austria, and occasionally Hungary.

"Prussia…?" Feliciano sat up and whipped his eyes, "What is it?"

"Let me see the letter." Gilbert said lowly, finally realizing that Germany could probably hear every word from his room. Sniffling again Italy slowly uncurled from his ball and handed the wretched piece of paper over to the former nation.

The albino's face seemed to grow red with anger as he read over the declaration:

"_Northern Italy, _

_This is your younger sister, or whatever the hell you wish to call me. This isn't the official letter but I would like you to keep in mind that an official one shall eventually be sent out to your boss. Now why do you ask am I declaring war on my "dear precious older brothers"? I've been pushed around by you for far too long, and I've been planning on this for a while frate _{brother}_. Congratulations on being to one to spark the next world war avortonule _{you aborted child}_! And I will not call it off. I will make sure that you and South's friends and allies go down first. Then I shall expand and conquer the rest of Europe and I'm also at war with America at the moment if you haven't already guessed._

_After that I will spread throughout the world with an iron fist and crush all who oppose me. I will accomplish what Napoleon and that German leader Hitler could not… But not to worry; I will pick off all of the people that the both of you care about and then I'll conquer you. Addio, fratello._ {Goodbye brother.}

_Cu dragoste de la sora ta draga mica,_

_Regatul România _{With love from your dearest little sister, The Kingdom of Romania}_"_

It took Gilbert a moment to register the insults in Romanian and the obvious sarcasm clear in the letter; hell there was enough of it in there for _Italy _to understand it. But the bit in Italian at the end is what pissed him off the most. She seemed so _arrogant, _so rash, so – he stopped. A bit like himself… He used to be a firebrand in his youth as well, but think! Why did he used to rush into wars… do things without thinking? For the third time Prussia froze.

_Loneliness. Attention. Desperation to be recognized. _

Familiar words danced around his head, "Italy, I think –"

The paper fell to the floor forgotten just when he was about to mention the realization to the still lightly crying and confused Italy they both jumped as the front door slammed open.

"Veneziano!" was that… _Romano_? Mentally Prussia sighed in relief, this was a better job for brothers… he wasn't very good at giving comforting words.

"Up here!" he called down the staircase. A moment later, he heard the thudding of feet and another loud crash – wait. _Crash?_ Then he heard a loud cry from Italy… "GERMANY!" After a moment his mind put together the pieces.

"…Son of a bitch, Westen _{West}…_" he motioned for Romano to follow him, and the anxious Spaniard following close behind.

* * *

><p>Germany cursed to himself as he strained to hear the conversation less than two rooms away; it was never a good sign when his brother left in that much of a hurry. He struggled to sit up, damn it, he hated being weak! It made Ludwig feel… <em>inferior<em>. He immediately perked up his ears at the sound of Italy's sobs; actual sobs. How the hell he could tell the difference? Only God would know.

"…" he managed to get out a sentence. 'Romania declared war on Romano and me.' He furrowed his eyebrows; that didn't sound good. Weren't they on sibling terms? What reason would she have to declared war on those two? As he struggled to sit up a wave of nausea swept over Germany.

Groaning he lay back down and listened to more sobs from the Italian, "Mein Gott…" he gritted his teeth and managed to sit up again; pain shot through his stiff muscles and Ludwig could have _sworn _he felt a migraine coming on. The blonde really didn't like hearing Feliciano cry. Fake or real. Every time he cried, Germany felt as if his heart might break (no matter how corny that sounds).

Sweat forming on his brow he swung his legs over the side of the bed; using the night stand as support, the German stood up – if a bit shakily. Staggering toward the door he reached for the knob; that's when the screaming filled his head. Germany clenched his fists and pushed it to the back of his mind.

As much as it pained him to do so he opened the door a crack; he had to be by Italy's side, he wanted to be near Italy, he wanted to talk to Italy, he wanted to yell at the idiot for skipping out on training , he wanted to… he wanted to embrace him; make his tears stop falling… Damn it that must be his fever talking… hell, even to _himself _Ludwig thought he sounded a bit like a – as Poland would put it – creeper.

Suddenly the world began to spin as he fell forward into the hallway; Ludwig cursed to any and every god above for his own incompetence.

After a moment he heard the soft thudding of feet, which paused for a moment in the middle of the hall before thudding towards him. Someone bent down beside him; "G-GERMANY!" he looked up hazily and met a worried looking pair of – seemingly permanently – closed eyes.

He never noticed before, but Italy almost never opened his eyes… odd. After a moment he wasn't seeing Italy anymore; he saw a little girl dressed like a maid with tears in her eyes.

"Ch...ibi…talia…" he mumbled, inwardly of course the logical side of his mind screamed in protest. But to the fever crazed loopy side of himself this was perfectly rational. "How… are you…?"

Feliciano now blissfully, blissfully, confused. "Ger…Germany?"

_How did he know my old nickname? I know I never told him, Ve…_

"No… not… Germany…" he mumbled, "Holy… Ro…man…Empire…" his dull blue eyes slowly flittered closed and he drew in a breath.

Ludwig had fallen asleep.

And now Feliciano was left with even more questions. He stared blankly at Germany unmoving. Even as he heard three gasps behind him and people calling him and shaking him the Northern half of Italy didn't move an inch.

_Germany is… Holy Rome…?_

* * *

><p>Greece looked up from his digging in his mother's ruins and smiled slightly, a girl in a long white skirt and a purple top jumped down from the edge of the hole. Landing easily Romania smiled and patted herself of the dust.<p>

"Heracles~" she grinned wider as her friend leaned the shovel against a nearby rock. Sitting down on his new recently dug up 'napping place'; he motioned for her to come sit.

"…What's on your mind?" the brunette asked in his quite way, as he cocked his head a cat hung off his shoulder lazily.

"Do you plan on staying neutral?" Anica asked with the same carefree smile on her face.

Greece stiffened; "Maybe…" it depends; if someone attacked him he had every right to strike back.

_And if _anyone _attacks Japan they will have to answer to __**me**__._

The Greek blinked in shock, now where did _that_ violent train of thought come from? After a tense moment he filed it in the back of his mind for further reference. He could ponder it later.

The brunettes stared at each other for a bit longer until his old friend finally broke the silence: "Say, Heracles?" he nodded. "You like me right?" the nation hesitated for a fraction of a second before nodding again. "Then you'll help me out!"

"…With what?" Anica never, repentant, _**never **_asked for favors unless offered. And even then she seldom brought up political matters.

"With the war I started."

For a moment Greece's face fell in disappointment for his friend, "That was dirty Anica." He replied bluntly his eyes becoming stern.

Said nation simply shrugged and jumped up. "And…? All's fair in war: isn't that what they say?" wasn't there a _love _in that quote? Heracles thought silently as his green eyes followed Romania as she walked around idly, he was not stupid. He'd always known that she was a ticking time bomb. But that's the problem; Greece did not expect her to snap so soon.

"We've been partners for years, we were under the Ottoman Rule together right?" she continued on, her words going from smooth to high and desperate. Finally she stopped in front of him. "So what do you say, _Greece_?" her smile seemed sweet and innocent as a child's but something deeper sent a shiver down his spine.

_This girl is not sane anymore. She does not have a __**conscience **__anymore. She is no longer Anica._

"… I can't do that."

"W-WHY NOT!" he flinched at the volume her voice was taking. "Why… why… why? We can all become the Roman Empire again. Me, you, Moldova, Transnistria, and Bulgaria! It can just be the five of us so –" a pitying look from the Greek shut her up.

"Because it's wrong and you know it. This bombing alone has lowered my standard of you as a country… and also as a person… Please I'm begging you, reconsider." For a moment Greece thought he saw a flash of hesitation in her chocolate orbs before it turned into a blind rage.

"FINE! I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED ANYONE!" Romania turned on her heel and left. But only after showing him a device – a button in her hands, "…You had your chance. Goodbye, Greece," it took a fraction of a second for the Greek to realize what it was.

"Anica…! Don –!" a blast followed by screams sounded in his ears, Sparta. "Ahg!" he groaned clutching his head as he feel forward with a thud.

"It's been fun." She said bitterly; throwing the device to the ground beside him. "But this was your choice."

The last thing that Heracles saw was her fading back blurring into the distance.

"No… you…mustn't… Ani…ca…" he blacked out.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:… You are all probably hating me right now… but look on the bright side! …Err… um… nobody bombed Italy? ^ ^" I'm sorry I thought about it but I JUST. COULDN'T. Seriously I'm mean but not THAT mean… - -" Anyway Greece was attacked instead~ But I squealed while I was writing about Germany XD and if you are wondering about his… stalker-like thoughts… well think of it as a combination of his Holy Rome personality and as mentioned "loopyness from the fever" let's leave it at that ^ ^… Sooo thanks for reading and the next chapter should be up soon~**_

_**Oh, and recently there was a really bad tornado in Missouri, a lot of people have been confirmed dead. And it hit about a good three hours away from where I live in Missouri. One of our family friends have lost family in that tornado and I'd appreciate it if you would wish us luck!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Remember to review, if heightens my self esteem~ And don't ignore this message. Or I SWEAR I shall send Belarus to your door.**_


	6. Chapter V: Announcement

_**DISCLAIMER: Since I'm paranoid that something bad will happen if I skip it, again… for the SIXTH TIME. I. OWN. NOTHING…!**_

_**A/N: Hello, hello~ nice to see you all one again and… HOLY CRAP 50 REVIEWS O . o I- I'm so happy right now~ It'll make me even MORE ecstatic if we can get to 100 XD! Anyway, I'm sorry, (really sorry) PruCan fans~ But Franada won LOLzz XD It probably has something to do with my cuz pestering me about it through via email - . -"… AAAnyyyway… please don't kill me DX! I do hope that you'll continue reading~! And I worked really hard on this chapter lolzz… though I feel like I was really mean to America and Japan…**_

_**Warning(s):**_

_**(FINALLY) Yaoi~! Or shounen ai take your pick.**_

_**And some major British cursing XD (remember not to use these words at home kids~) Ah~ the joys of having a walking British potty mouth for a best friend… THANK YOU CAT IF YOU ARE READING THIS~**_

_**Please enjoy~ ^ ^**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter V: <em>

_Announcement _

* * *

><p>France blinked at the attendance sheet, "Comme c'est étrange <em>{How odd}<em>, has anyone seen Greece?" They all knew that the Italies, England, and Spain had called in but the personification of the Republic of Greece hadn't shown up at all that morning. All of the usual, banter and arguing instantly stopped as the room of nations paused to think, after a moment a majority of the room looked in Turkey's general direction.

"What! You think _I've_ something to do with it!" The masked man grumbled. But behind his mask a bit of worry flashed; don't get him wrong. He hated the bastard hands down. No blushes, no stutters, Sadiq would say it a million times over with a face of genuine disgust if it would get that idea out of _anyone's_ head.

But damn it, only _he_ could fuck with that Greek Bastard!

The arguments in the room steadily rose in volume; it was chaos yet again, with no Germany or England to stop it. And Switzerland was busy speaking with Lichtenstein; the the two were trying to decide whether or not to stay neutral in this war.

Kiku looked up from his place between Korea and Taiwan and let out a sigh that held so much sadness and loneliness that it could easily put out _America _when he was in one of his _moods_. Everyone instantly set their attention on the depressed Asian country; even Denmark stopped his chattering and shut his trap.

"…Japan?" Taiwan asked nervously, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

The said nation made no move to respond, he simply looked on with an even more vacant look in his eyes than usual. China looked on, worried, from across the conference table as Vietnam and even Korea struggled to gain the attention of their fellow Nation.

Unbeknownst to his Asian siblings however, inside, Japan's mind was undergoing a major anxiety overload.

First, a little over a week ago two of his best friends had been bombed; which in fact could end up being the spark that begins a blaze by the name of World War III. In the middle of this another precious friend of his, Italy, was troubled and upset over Germany and he felt like a terrible friend for not being able to help.

And finally Greece had gone missing yesterday. A bomb had somehow gone off in the middle of a populated and busy part of one of his main stream cities, Sparta, and now even his – very distressed – boss had no idea where the nation could have gone.

But Kiku knew.

His friend was probably still deep inside of the ruins that his mother had left behind. That morning he had visited the chestnut haired Greek and spoken as per usual under the shade of the recently dug up buildings; they talked of meaningless things. Pondering about anything that came to mind, like they normally did… but… why?

Why didn't he stay longer? If he was correct, whatever had happened to the Greek was within the time frame from when he left for home and when he got off of the plane and back into his own country. Maybe this could have been avoided if he had been there, by his side to help... If he'd been there to call someone Greece would be safe in _bed _not out there on some random ruin in the middle of nowhere. Japan knew that he should be out looking for the nation; not at such an unimportant meeting that paled in comparison to the cat lover. _His _cat lover…

_Heracles…_

Kiku clenched his fists and continued to bite his bottom lip – even as the taste of copper filled his mouth and pain lashed out in protest from his abused palms.

_It's my fault… I know it is…_

Suddenly he was physically shaken awake by a flustered and frantic China and a chorus of loud and worried voices. "Japan! Rìběn! Ō, wǒ de shàngdì…! Tā mā de Kiku! _{Japan! Oh my God…! Damn it Kiku!}_," in desperation Yao had switched to his brother's native tongue to gain his attention, "Jibun o kizutsukete iru sore o tomeru! Kiku wa jūbundesu…! _{Stop it you're only hurting yourself! Kiku that's enough…!}_" The older nation yelled as he tried to pry open Japan's clenched fists.

Curiously the island nation looked up at the sound of his native language then mentally kicked himself for unconsciously not taking the time to translate the Chinese and English being thrown his way. He'd made them worry…

Looking up hesitantly to apologize, Kiku winced at the sudden pain that followed after relaxing his muscles. Soon he slowly turned over his palms and cringed at the deep bloody gashes where his nails had dug into. The country paused for a moment to mourn his freshly washed and ironed white uniform pants and… top?

Wonderingly, Japan reached up as, what he was sure was blood, trickled down his chin… maybe he'd gone a little too far… Someone grabbed his hand in a firm hold just before his fingers could trace along his obviously butchered feeling lip.

"Don't touch it." Vietnam ordered seriously, as Yong Soo and Yao easily helped the still slightly dazed (and now sputtering) nation from his chair.

"We are leaving early," China said plainly, just before he slammed the door the country gave an apologetic smile, "We're all really sorry, aru… please try and continue without us." The door slammed shut behind them leaving after a room of startled nations.

"Well," France let out a sigh, "So shall we continue this next time, mon cheris _{my dears}_ ~?" just as everyone agreed and began to pack up their materials; Francis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

Flipping it open he greeted whoever was on the other line, "Bonjour ce Francis, qui appelle? _{Hello this Francis, who is calling?}_"

"FROG!" the Frenchman flinched internally at the pitch of the familiar voice coupled with the static of the phone: translation – hell. "DAMN IT FROG, WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU STILL SO CAREFREE! WE HAVE AN EMERGANCY ON OUR HANDS!"

"Please calm yourself, Angleterre_ {England}_… I don't understand what you are saying."

Everyone was trying to listen in now, but the conversation had lowered to a low series of mumbles, Belgium and Hungary slowly tried to edge closer to listen in when suddenly France's eyes widened, "You cannot be serious, mon cher Roumanie_ {my dear Romania}_!"

"YES YOU DAMNED BLOODY WANKER! BOLLOCKS, THE BLOODY TROLLOP DELCARED FUCKING _WAR _ON US! WHAT BLOODY HELL WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE SKANKY, UNEDUCATED _BINT_ AND HER –"

"I repeat. Calm. Down. Angleterre."

The line went silent.

"Now… deep breaths… in… out… in –" England had lost him say around… 'bollocks'…

"You better bloody stop that before I come over there, an' beat ya' bloomin' _arse _ya' damned 'oody _prat_…!" Yep. Lost him again.

"Angleterre, you switched back to your Irish accent again." Stress was something that France didn't experience too often… and to tell you the truth… Arthur could be _almost _as bad as Poland when he was either 'under the influence' or pissed beyond belief and reason… this was one of those times.

Growling the English nation let out a stream of curses, "I'll _**murder **_the damned minger; she caused Alfred to feel _pain_ damn it, he didn't do anything…!" Francis winced again at the sound of a crash. Well, looks like England was back to his pirate years…

The nations that were still in the room weren't even trying to mask their curiosity now; since when did _England _of all nations phone _France_? After another long moment of bickering the Frenchman closed his cellphone.

"Well, now we all know who bombed us…" he muttered weakly.

Switzerland searched the other nation's eyes critically. "Who?"

"Roumanie, Moldavie, Transnistrie, and Bulgarie; are now officially at war with Italie, Amérique, and Grèce…what _wonderful_ way to start a Monday, no?" soon after the meeting dispersed and France slumped back in his chair with a sigh.

"Mon dieu_ {My God} _the world is going to hell this year isn't it…?"

Canada looked up from across the table and replied politely by force of habit, "It certainly is, eh?"

For a moment Francis looked at the strawberry blonde in shock, "Mon cher Canada? I thought you stayed home with Amérique today…"

"I did but I think that Al – um… America and England need to be _alone _for a while; I'm not sure why but he's only been eating England's… urm… would you call it cooking?" immediately France shook his head vigorously and he continued, "A…Anyway, he's only been eating _homemade scones_ of all things for the past week. And I haven't really been needed lately…" As Matthew continued to speak he got more and more depressed.

"…" Francis looked on thoughtfully for a moment before smiling slightly, "Well then, would you like to have dinner with me tonight then, mon cher?"

* * *

><p>"E-England, calm down!" America couldn't even understand what <em>insults <em>the Brit was spouting anymore. What the hell was a 'scrubber'? What the fuck does it mean to be 'off ones trolley'?

Hell be damned if Alfred wanted to know.

All the blonde knew at the moment was that Arthur's pacing was making him feel nauseous and the shouting didn't really add well to the mix… Plus the nation wasn't wearing any shoes and he had just broken a vase. Do the math.

"A-Arthur –"

"YOU SHUT YA' 'OODY TRAP!" furrowing his brow in worry he winced every time the English nation got too close to the shards. Biting he lip again as he missed a particularly harmful shard by an inch he sat up quickly and was instantly hit with a dizzy spell; small blurs covered his vision as the current world's superpower closed his eyes tightly for a moment before standing up.

England had his back turned and he was ruffling his hair into a tangled mess; now behind the Briton, Alfred sighed and picked the stunned nation up, easily slinging his former caretaker over his shoulder. "A-Al – I-I mean America! What the bloody hell are you doing…!" the indignant blonde struggled and attempted to kick himself out of the nation's grasp.

However, for fear of hurting the weakened superpower this was done halfheartedly on Arthur's part…

Either way would have been to no avail (remember this is someone who can drag around a truck without breaking a sweat…) Sitting with the flushing nation on his lap the American held the blonde firmly in place. After a while he stopped struggling and an awkward silence took over.

"…"

"…"

"I'm calm already you git, let go of me." England mumbled as Alfred couldn't help but notice the pink covering his ears.

America shook his head, eyes growing heavy. _Shit… I guess the aftermath of my port being… destroyed is getting to me…Well it is New York, but hey look on the bright side Al! Could'a been worse… could have been –_

– _The Statue of Liberty or Washington D.C. you take your pick…_

That commonsensical sounding voice in the back of his head was very annoying right now… The truth is that what happened in New York was completely his fault; sure a part of the blame rested on his boss but it was mostly America's fault.

Why?

He should have tried harder to protect his country; he should have convinced his boss to have more focus on the skies… Why? Why did so many people have to die? And he could only imagine what his poor little state was going through… in actuality only natural disasters was left actual _scars _on their physical bodies; however since the land area of states or territories were so small, _everything _leaves physical wounds.

And it also didn't really help that Alfred had been bombed during tornado season.

Lost in his thoughts, the nation failed to notice that he was very noticeably pulling the Brit closer to his chest; this earned a blush from the blonde, as he buried his face in the crook of Arthur's neck just like he did as a child. He hugged him even tighter to his chest and felt tears wheel up in his eyes as an image of another body being pulled from the rubble that used to be one of the top ports in the world passed in front of his eyes.

After a moment the European nation froze for a moment as he felt something wet beginning to make itself apparent on his neck. With a soft smile and a sigh the Briton hesitantly began stroking Alfred's hair, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be a hero? Don't cry you stupid git… I-It's alright I said, nobody blames you; what happened wasn't your fault…" towards the middle, an awkward reassurance melted into a smooth, comforting cooing of some sort; a tone that Arthur used to use with him whenever America had nightmares as a child. "Hush now, it'll all be over soon…" It was a lie and they both knew it but strangely it gave the American an odd assurance that everything would be alright in the end…

And for the first time in that week America finally cried.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ugh… FINALLY FINISHED; the Japan scene was most difficult to write… and also… DO YOU REALIZE HOW DIFFICULT IT IS TO FIND ROMANIZED CHINESE CHARACTERS! Really, took me a good half an hour before I kicked myself for not seeing the converter button on Google Translate - . -" and what pissed me off is that I'd found over half the terms from sheer internet. I could have just cut the Romanized language and just used normal Chinese/Japanese characters but NOO I had to be determined…! **_

_**A-Anyway, this was fun to write~ (it got all cheesy and weird towards the end though, even I'll admit that…but hey I've read cheesier XD) Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading it! Oh and as for the confusing French in this chappy… I just added that in at random because we all know how weird France is X 3!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review~! It heightens my self-esteem…! **_


	7. Chapter VI: Revelations

_**Disclaimer:… Go away. I don't own Hetalia darn it. (YouTube pisses me off, they deleted my Giripan AMV TT . TT I EVEN DISCLAIMED AND WENT AS FAR AS TO PUT THE COPYRIGHT INFORMATION WFT!)**_

_**A/N: Hiya~ I'm back! Sorry for the late update everyone~! But I've been working on another summer fic XD! Prussia x male! Hungary shall be out soon ~ Oh and sorry if the beginning of this chapter sucks ^ . ^" (… or makes no sense… *shot*) I still hope you enjoy it. I went back and tried my best to fix it… but maybe I'm just too paranoid...**_

_**Warning(s):**_

…_**err… I'm begging you not to flame me. I reeeaaallly don't think of Romanians as I do Romania, honest O . o plus I am delicate and my heart will surely break if you flame (I can deal with constructive criticism) me… Or troll me for that matter… Sooo yeah. Be prepared for mentions of historical events (again, may I remind you that I am very paranoid…)**_

_**Yaoi/Shounen ai (duh)**_

_**Slightly awkward humor at times…? XD**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter VI:<em>

_Revelations _

* * *

><p>Japan sighed as he found himself traveling deeper into the ruins. His hands were now heavily clad in bandages (and itching like something terrible…) and his lip had a small bandage on the side where his teeth had managed to dig into.<p>

He had managed to sneak away from Taiwan, who was apparently on 'guard duty', this morning after that… embarrassing episode at the world meeting, somewhere along that line, his fellow Asian siblings got the idea that Kiku had become suicidal or some nonsense on that particular level… He couldn't begin to imagine _why_. For the love of Kami _{'God' (?)} _he was the personification of _Nihon-koku_(1)! Did they think he could just _break _that easily?

…_If it is for Heracles you would… You couldn't live without him._

A somber voice whispered in his ears sending a shiver down his spine, that _voice_. It had stuck with him since the First World War and it didn't really help that it happened to be his polar opposite… Now that he thought about it, a lot of things changed after the World Wars… (well more like things got more screwed up.)

Italy had a load of guilt on his shoulders for leaving during WW2.

America's ego grew a good couple unneeded hundred notches.

Germany became depressed for a couple of decades due to shame.

And Russia… well, Russia just kind of _broke _a little (he does every war).

Exhaling, Kiku shook his head. _And I developed a darker personality… wonderful… _But, what scares him the most is that the voice was _right; _b-but he and Greece were just really close, Japan couldn't have those types of feelings for the nation...!

Right?

In his thoughts, the island nation failed to notice the – rather recently – dug hole in front of him. Blinking as he took a final step and felt no ground Japan paled slightly. _Oh dear –_

_THUD!_

"Ouch…" he mumbled softly as he looked up and froze. There was a body collapsed on the ground about ten feet away from him. "…"

After a good thirty seconds passed, Kiku's eyes widened. "H-HERACLES!"

* * *

><p>China sighed softly to himself as he had somehow ended up in Russia's kitchen of all places… making tea. Yes, tea; when he should be with Mei watching his little brother, who had taken to <em>uncomfortably harmful <em>ways of getting rid of stress. Of course they were all probably over reacting but still, this was their little Kiku. All the Asian siblings had admitted it aloud… on various occasions.

He'd gone to visit Russia today and both his sisters were out in meetings with their bosses, and to top it all off, he'd just gotten a… rather disturbing phone call from France. Romania. That girl was insane; who would have guessed it? And just hours earlier her boss had sent official declarations to America, Germany, Italy, and… Russia… Yao didn't really know why, but that bitch really _pissed_ him off…

How dare she? How _dare _she! So what if they had history? Damn it, that didn't give her the right to bomb Russia…! _His Russia…! _

_Crack!_

China blinked and flushed slightly, he'd broken the tea mug… crap! What was wrong with him! Why had _that _of all things set him off? "Aiyah~ this is very troublesome, aru…" the nation grumbled to himself, irritated, as he cleaned up the mess he'd made.

"… What's troublesome…?" the raven flinched violently and swiftly turned around out of reflex; grabbing a nearby spatula for a weapon, only to relax when he noticed it was just the Russian–

Wait.

What?

"A…Ah! W-What are you doing out of bed, aru!" The nation's face was flushed a slightly feverous red and he was breathing with slightly more effort than normal. However, Russia was still alert and sane, so China decided that he hadn't gone loopy in the head with fever… _yet_.

"I've been here for a while, da? Now tell me, what is wrong." Ivan's face was still slightly flushed from fever as the older nation internally cringed at the… actually rather endearing, way he cocked his head. "You had a rather disturbing aura, da?" he added on as if reminding China that he had no choice but to respond.

"… It's all your fault, aru…" Yao hissed with an angry pout.

Ivan blinked, "… You… said it was _my fault_, da?" he watched in mild interest as the raven's face went blank for a couple of seconds before exploding into a volcano of red.

"N-N-No, o-of course not, aru, erm, e-eto… I-I've just got a-a lot on my mind is all!" as the nation tumbled over his words Russia blinked slowly (if not feverishly).

…_Is he… blushing? _

"…Yao." The Chinese man finally clamped his mouth shut at the sound of his human name, and stiffen as the Russian leaned in "Yao, could it be that you –"

_Whissssst!_

The tea whistle went off. And Ivan picked up on the smaller nation's sigh of relief.

"G-get back to bed, aru! You're still running a fever…!" China bit his lip nervously as he whirled back around and took the kettle off of the stove.

Russia furrowed his eyebrows, "… I'll just sit here and wait, da~?" Yao gave a sigh.

"Okay, whatever… but if you get worse it's your own fault." He muttered as he began to pour the steaming tea into a mug with… the Russian flag on it? Shrugging it off, he poured himself a cup in a plain white mug and sat at the table with Ivan.

"…"

"…" the two lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Yao internally cursed. Even though Russia hadn't pursued the subject earlier, he could tell that he was waiting for an answer.

After a couple of more minutes the Russian finished his tea and looked China straight in the eye, he kept that faint smile on his face but his eyes showed it all:

"_Don't test me."_

They seemed to say. Biting his lip the nation let out another sigh, "… We know who bombed your port…" And even China knew for a fact that this particular country pissed Russia off… as in _America _standards pissed him off.

He looked away as Russia's violet colored eyes steadily darkened. "Go on." Unable to deal with his gaze anymore, Yao focused on the tea cup that the ash blonde was gripping.

"… Are you sure you don't want to wait until you feel a little better?" there was only silence following after, and China could still feel Russia's harsh glare directed at him. "…"

"Do _spit it out_, da?" his knuckles turned white as the Russian gripped the tea cup.

Drawing in a breath Yao made a single prayer to whatever God is sitting up there in heaven. "It was Romania, and she has declared war on you –_!_" Yao flinched violently.

_BAM!_

… There was now a hole in the wall. That went better than expected.

* * *

><p>Italy clutched Germany's hand with despairing look on his face.<p>

"Germany… Mio dio, _{My God} _Germany…" he bit his lip, why…? Why wasn't he getting better? And, he needed to know… why had Germany said that he was Holy Rome? Had… had he finally kept his promise?

_But in a different way…_

A groan of pain found its way from the other man, "N-no… _Nicht_… _**nein**_! _{Don't… no!}_" after that, he started mumbling words of mercy in German and trembling, Feliciano gripped his hand tighter and put the blonde's hand to his forehead.

"Ludwig…" he whimpered, he really didn't like seeing him like this… it just wasn't _Germany_. The Germany he knew was strong and proud; basically his polar opposite. But he could also be warm and kind, he wasn't a bad person, he defiantly didn't deserve this… after a moment Italy's eyes widened in realization.

It was _**Italy **_who provoked Romania back in 2007.

It was _**Italy **_who stopped talking to Romania; even though he _knew _that she was mentally ill!

_And _it was _**Northern Italy **_who started this god forsaken war.

Just then Romano walked into the room, slightly worried, his brother had sent them all away to cook dinner after the potato bastard fainted. And outside he had begun to hear silent sobbing.

"…Veneziano, I brought you dinner…" flinching in shock the Italian nation frantically rubbed at his watering eyes.

He then put on the _fakest_ most _nauseating _smile that Lovino had ever seen him wear; at least in his eyes if he compared it to his brother's _actual_ smiles… "Ve~ Thanks fratello~! I'll eat it later, just set it on the desk please~?" there was a slight wavering in his voice that only strengthened his belief in the obvious act.

The brunette gave his brother a small glare, "… Don't waste it alright? I heard from Prussia that you haven't eaten for an entire week." Feliciano flinched and looked away. "Hey, even if we are nations that's dangerous to your agriculture," he still didn't get a response.

Italy looked at his brother and smiled sadly, "Fratello…?" the nation looked at him suspiciously, "I'm sorry."

Instantly he gave his brother a sharp look, "… What the hell are you apologizing for!" Feliciano cringed again at the harsh note in his tone.

"This is… everything is _my _fault… I'm sorry, Germany… OUCH!" Romano hit his brother upside his head, "V-Ve~ why'd you hit me fratello~? That hurt~!" the brunette nearly sighed in relief; he was back to normal.

"Nobody is accusing you… you IDIOT!" he hit him again for good measure. "So stop blaming yourself… got it?" he pulled his whining brother into a tight hug.

After a moment of stunned silence the Northern half of Italy grinned widely, "Yeah… understood, fratello!"

Looking him over again Romano flushed and looked away, "G-good! As long as you understand, I guess its fine!" Italy grinned then frowned again.

"Say… fratello?" his brother sighed and gave him a nod, "What are we going to do about sorellina Romania?"

The brunette looked grim, "…I'm not sure… that idiot, she's gone and done something _stupid _again, Chigii…" he watched his brother's eyes well up with fresh tears, "Damn it all, and she's way too young. She. Doesn't. _Think_!" Romano stood up and paced, "Dagli Dei! _{By the Gods!} _I'd swear that girl doesn't have a touch of that Italian: _"Flight or Flight"_ (2) instinct at all!"

Feliciano gripped the German's hand tighter, "Romania… I don't want to fight with sorellina, Ve… She's a good girl, I know she is. But, I-I'm really mad at her for doing this to Ludwig…! And I don't want her to hurt you, Antonio… or anyone else either… even…" he gave a shiver, "_M-Mr. Russia_… What if she gets hurt in the process? I just _know _she'll feel terrible when she comes to her senses again! And I've got no doubt that she's roped Transnistria and Moldova into this mess too!"

"… This isn't entirely your fault, Feliciano."

He shook his head, "Of course it's my fault, it always is, I –" Lovino put a finger to the blubbering Italian's lips and sent his little brother a deadly glare, which shut him up.

"Feliciano."

"Ve?"

"Say you're name aloud." He demanded with a straight face.

"B-But..."

"JUST SAY IT, DAMN IT!"

"F-Feliciano…" Romano looked exasperated.

"No, your full name you idiot,"

"F-Feliciano "Italia" Veneziano Vargas…"

"Good, now say _my _name." his brother repeated again slowly.

Giving him a puzzling look Italy did as he was told, "Lovino "Italia" Romano Vargas…"

After that his fratello did the oddest thing (for the second time that week), he _grinned_ as in a _Northern Italy_ type of grin, "_Now _do you understand you idiota? That's right, I'm Italy too! So I plan on carrying at least half of the burden for what Romania is doing right now!"

Feliciano blinked, and smiled warily, "Yeah you're right!" they both smiled at each other until Italy sighed again, "So what are we going to do about… sorellina?"

"We knock some sense into her along with big brother Greece of course!" Romano said, the grin disappearing into his usual lazy smirk.

"… Ve~ so no white flag this time…?"

Romano let out a longing sigh, "No, no white flag _"Flight or Flight"_ isn't an option this time unfortunately… It's our job as grandi fratelli _{big brothers} _to knock some sense into our… cute, insane…but still precious sorellina!" He cocked his head, "Plus, I don't think that she exactly counts as a girl, she's always been a fucking tomboy so I guess it's alright not to be _too_ polite. And I could really care less about the other four idiots; they are dead to me now for not reasoning with her…"

"So in other words..."

"We go Italo-Turkish War on their asses." (3)

Italy smiled brightly and saluted his brother, "Understood, fratello!"

* * *

><p>Spain and Prussia both stood on either side of the door; both with equally large grins on their faces, "Looks like they didn't need our help after all, right, Toni~?"<p>

Spain smiled back, "You're certainly right Gil~ Boss did a great job raising Lovi, didn't I~?"

The albino simply gave a nod and pulled him back towards the kitchen to finish the dishes, "But I raised West much _better_ than you did that little brat, kesesese~"

"H-Hey, Lovi isn't a brat he's just…"

"A dick?"

"Why are you so mean!"

"'Cause I'm awesome that way…" The two bickering friends disappeared around the corner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:… Such a boring chapter… - . -" sorry if the beginning's sucky… goddess of yaoi my grammar went to hell in this chapter I think I MIGHT HAVE pulled it together in the middle but I'm not too sure… Anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter anyway, and I'm sorry but I just HAD to put some RoChu in here. But it isn't much ^ . ^" come on I can only do so much, this is RUSSIA I'm working with…**_

_**(1) – Japan's full (and official) name~!**_

_**(2) – pun intended. XD**_

_**(3) – Sorry… just had to put that in there… still a bad ass one liner right? Got the idea from one of the comics~ then looked it up to confirm. Look it up if you're curious… (Happy researching XD!)**_

_**(4) – (from last chapter) apparently, Romania and Italy had been having some troubles with Romanian foreigners back in 2007. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**And do remember to review, it heightens my self-esteem and earns you new chapters~ LETS GET TO A HUNDRED EVERYONE!**_


	8. Chapter VII: Darkening Relations

_**DISCLAIMER: ... I OWN NOTHING!**_

_**A/N: … I don't know! I couldn't think of a title alright! … Nothing much happens here… mostly filler (don't shoot me!) Just to develop some more character depth on Romania and give you some more GerIta and USUK (fail USUK is fail) … if you're still here after that… wow, you deserve a cookie O . o! Do ignore my nervous ramblings. Oh, and I forgot to put last chapter... the speech was based off of one in Hetaoni XD If you don't know what I'm talking about you should definately watch it O . o It WILL make you cry...**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**YAOI! = D (finally~)**_

_**Minor cursing**_

_**OC(s)**_

_**Please enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter VII:<em>

_Darkening Relations_

* * *

><p>Romania pouted at the chess board as she put the first two white knights back on the board. She still hadn't heard anything from Germany as of yet… but America and Russia had accepted the declarations.<p>

_But… so did my frati _{brothers} …

The brunette mentally kicked herself, "I-idiot! You don't need them… t-they aren't my big brothers anymore and I'm not their 'sorellina'!" she hugged herself, was this right? She probably couldn't win this war… but… none the less...!

"Eu sunt puternic. _{I am strong.}_" And Anica would prove it to everyone else; no matter what, she would recreate the Roman Empire.

_B-But it's still_ _**wrong**__... I don't use underhanded methods like this…_

_**Oh, but you will my dear… you will more and more… We will win this war. And you shall finally become the strongest superpower…**_

_N-No… _Anica held her throbbing head and bit her lip.

The nation blinked as she saw a bird perch on her window; probably just Serbia bugging her again… sighing she unwrapped the note and blinked in shock. "F-Frate… this is…" she noticed quickly tore open the letter and read it over:

"_Dear Sorellina,_

_We would like to personally accept your declaration of war. However we won't go easy on you, Ve~ considering that you probably aren't in your right mind at the moment, I would like to let you know: we still love you Romania… We are both sorry for what we've done to provoke you but still, none the less we will not take this laying down. You cannot be allowed to form the Roman Empire again. You will hurt yourself and those around you if we let this continue. So it is our job as your fratelli to knock some sense into you, Ve~!_

_Listen you idiot. Romano here, I just want you to know that you're in a shitload of trouble when we drag your ass home after this war. Looks like you've gone and done something stupid, don't do reckless things! We as the country of Italy and as your grandi fratelli will personally drag you kicking and screaming back home to us and Big Brother Greece (1)! _

_Con amore,_

_La Repubblica Italiana {With Love, the Italian Republic}"_

Before she knew it, Anica's cheeks had become wet. "F-frat –!" a head splitting migraine suddenly made itself known as the voices in her head screamed in protest.

_**You don't care about them! None of them have ever cared about you! Not Greece not anyone… power… you need more power…!**_

_CRASH!_

Crying out, Romania clenched her head and curled up in a ball; feet knocking over the chess board. "Romania! Are you alright!" Bulgaria's worried voice rang from the kitchen.

"R-Rina, I'm fine!" she called back in a shaky voice that unsettled the Bulgarian downstairs.

"… Okay…" her voice was right outside Romania's room by now, and in all truth, Anica just wanted her brunette haired friend to leave her _**alone**_. "I'll just, l-leave your dinner outside your door… I-I made pasta… please feel free to eat it while it's still hot." The girl faintly heard the clicking of her shoes down the hallway.

Romania bit her lip as the voice continued to chant loudly in her ear drums, scared, she was scared… she didn't like this voice… It made her feel uneasy.

And the thing that unsettled her the most about this unfamiliar voice… was the blood lust and _malice_ that it carried along with it. "F-Frate… please hurry…" she whispered alone in the dark room as the chanting grew louder:

_**Stronger, stronger… you must become big!**_

If this war continued on for too long, Romania feared that _Anica _would disappear.

* * *

><p>Feliciano sneezed and rubbed at his nose. He had nodded off in the chair by Germany's bedside again… The blonde still hadn't woken up since his episode in the hallway; he needed to <em>eat<em> or at least drink something.

Brushing the German's bangs out of his sweat covered face Italy smiled, "Ve~ Germany looks so cute when he's sleeping~" the usually stern nation's face had no traces of his normally stressed expression, it was relaxed and child-like and by the looks of it he was having a mercifully good dream.

"… nine… hundreds…" Italy blinked, '900s'? What in the world…? "…Ever… since the 900s… I've always… always… loved you…" he drew in a sharp breath, "I love you… Chibi… talia…"

Feliciano felt a lump forming in his throat, those words… it couldn't just be a coincidence, they were _his _exact words. Italy would know… because he remembered them perfectly. He remembered that day down to the last detail. He remembered the hundreds of years waiting until Austria told him that it was in vain.

Italy remembered it all.

He bit down on his lower lip, "Holy Rome… did you finally come back to keep your promise…?" Suddenly the tone in the room seemed to change and for some reason Italy could tell that this was Germany mumbling now.

"Italy… Feliciano… I love you…" the said nation turned cherry red, "Don't… cry, I'll protect you… I'll always… protect you." Italy stood up rather quickly and started towards the door, only to yelp in shock when the German grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him onto the bed. "Ich liebe dich … _{I love you}_" Feverous eyes opened a crack as he pulled the surprised Italian closer.

In a swift movement, Germany had Italy's wrists pinned above his head while straddling the smaller nation's waist.

_Dio ... _{God…}

"G-Germany…!" his voice came out in a small squeak. Dull blue eyes turned their blank stare on the Italian, cocking his head slightly Ludwig smiled softly.

…

Yes, he actually _smiled_.

Feliciano's mind raced as the German leaned in closer, and closer at a painfully steady pace; this allowed the nation to register exactly what was happening. Germany was about to kiss him. _Germany _was about to _kiss _him.

Finally, he could feel Ludwig's forehead against his, "G-G-Germany –_!_" Any protests that the poor nation had were instantly cut off as Germany pressed his lips to his. Blushing Italy squirmed under him for a moment before relaxing – rather hesitantly – into the kiss.

Faintly in the background he heard soft moans._ Is that… me?_

"Italy…" the blonde pulled back and the two nations stared into each other's eyes for a moment, one flustered with fever and another red with more surprise than embarrassment. "Do you love me…?"

His breath hitched, "U-Uh, erm…" Ludwig suddenly laid his head on the Italian's chest with a soft smile.

"I've… always loved you… ever since the 900s…" this time Italy couldn't tell _which _Germany was speaking… all that registered was that his mind was in shambles and he didn't know how to respond.

After a while, Ludwig's breathing became somewhat even enough to tell that he was now asleep, but still raspy enough to confirm that his fever was still fairly high; which brought the Italian to a new problem.

How was he supposed to disentangle himself from Germany?

Knowing that the German wouldn't wake up, Feliciano called for Prussia and Spain, this felt nice and all, but he was suffocating. They both came quickly of course, with a slightly concerned Romano trailing behind. But, as soon as they saw the awkward picture, both burst out laughing while his brother rushed over and tried to shove Germany to the right side of the bed. He _did _succeed but unfortunately this only allowed the blonde to pull Feliciano to his chest in a slightly more comfortable position; on top of his _chest_.

Romano looked ready to kill something.

"Damn Potato bastard…! LET. GO. OF. MY. FRATELLO. _**DAMN IT!**_" Italy grimaced at the unkind slang and Italian profanities that followed.

However, it soon became apparent that Ludwig wasn't going to let go anytime soon, shooting him a mix between an apologetic and amused look Spain threw Romano over his shoulder and headed out of the room. And Prussia, who had been cackling the entire time, winked and left the room.

"…" Germany pulled him closer a breathed a relaxed sigh. Finally Feliciano smiled, and snuggled to his ally's chest, at least he could breathe now. His eyes began to feel heavy; maybe… he could ask Prussia about Holy Rome tomorrow. "Ti amo… Ludwig… _{I love you… Ludwig…}_" he whispered quietly as he _almost_ fell into a deep, well deserved rest. Although before that a thought hit him, he was a coward, a flirt, and a weakling. Germany was his polar opposite; what reason would he have to love _Italy _of all nations?

Furrowing his eye brows in worry the Italian nation's new found happiness was shattered. _What if Germany doesn't really love me? _He'd loved the German since the moment he'd made the Pact of Steel. But Italy was sure he'd hid it pretty well… in fact he was perfectly content with staying friends; as long as he could be close to the German Italy was fine.

But… what if he risked destroying what he and Germany already had with these selfish feelings that he called 'love'?

* * *

><p>England bit his lip worriedly, "A-America are you sure you're well enough to go to the meeting?" Said American grumbled.<p>

"Damn it I'm fine! The pain is only a minor headache by now Iggy." _But New York won't be fine… not for a long time._ His conscience added silently, "Besides it's my turn to hold the meeting!"

"... Whatever, if you say so; b-but I'm driving!" the nation said snatching the keys away from the American. Hell would freeze over before he put his life in the hands of a nation who at one point in time had an average of over 9,000 car accidents per _day_ (2).

Pouting his former charge got into the passenger seat of the car, "So, are we going the normal way or are we taking the Nation Shortcut? 'Cause since we're already in D.C. it's about a ten minute drive."

"Firstly, the word is, _'because' _you stupid git." The blonde rolled his eyes at the English nation. "Second, we're already late anyway, might as well take the normal –" Alfred suddenly grabbed the sputtering Briton by the arm and easily tugged him to the car.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Iggy~ come on let's go already!" starting the car England backed out of the garage and drove the familiar root to the World Summit Place.

The ride went by in a rather awkward silence. Until America's eyes widened and he doubled over in a series of coughs and hack; panicking, England pulled over and anxiously began rubbing the American's back in small soothing circles. "A-America…"

"… Arthur, it hurts. It's like I… can't breathe…!" again the superpower looked weak as he clung to England like he had a couple of days ago. "I-Is my national trade going to… c-collapse? I-I don't want Eddy (3) to disappear…!"

"It'll be alright Al, deep breaths alright? In… out… in… out… in…" this continued on for a good five minutes as the nation seemed to learn how to breathe again.

Drawing in a shaky breath America smiled weakly, "So-Sorry Artie…" England shook his head and hugged him closer, in all honesty not giving a damn about who saw. "I-I freaked out on you again didn't I?" Arthur simply buried his head in the blonde's hair in response.

"Are you sure you can go to the meeting?"

America hesitated, "Y- Yeah, I think I can still go…" he clutched at the front of England's jacket and bit his lip uncertainly, "I… I just hope that New York isn't in too much pain… oh god Arthur what if he _disappears_?" he began to quiver.

England really didn't like seeing the usually bouncy American in this state… it just… wasn't like him at all; the thought of him being anything but energetic made the nation depressed.

Although the very thought of that Romanian _nutter _made him want to _kill something_; no… scratch that, commit a _bloody murder_.

Despite his inner turmoil Arthur ran his fingers absentmindedly, "You idiot, you're national trade isn't going to collapse in one week. And if that were to happen I'd come rushing to your aid right away…" he cooed as the American froze and actually began to try and listen better to his former caretaker's comforting words. "I'd come running. Remember that…" Alfred had a feeling that the Brit had no idea what the implications of what he was saying were at the moment. "Edward's a strong boy. If he survived the World Trade Center he can survive this."

"E-England you aren't going to leave me alone right?" he tested, wondering what the Brit's reaction would be.

"Of course I won't Al… I love you too much for –" Arthur froze and covered his mouth.

_Stupid mouth. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

"… Arthur? I couldn't hear you… what did you say?"

"U-Uh, err… America. I-If you want to make it to the meeting we had better get going then..." previously childish blue eyes slowly returned to their normal shade; the only difference was that they had a suspicious tent to them.

"… Alright, let's go then. We don't want to be even later than we already are." Inwardly sighing in relief the blonde started the car and the rest of the way to the meeting was driven in silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Why do you ask did I end it here? … I couldn't figure out how to make things flow without starting another chapter that's why! …Goddess (of yaoi) I am such a pervert… and I've made my country a weakling TT . TT what is the world coming to! *coughs* anyway… No RoChu in this chapter… sorry. B-But the plot's going to be moving along next chapter (welcome to WW3 everyone XD)! Oh, and sorry about the typos~ my keyboard's been going wonky...**_

_**EDIT: Oh... and I accidentally made Bulgaria a girl... oops... w-well you guys don't mind right ^ ^"  
><strong>_

_**(1) – yeah… Greece and Italy have surprisingly close relations, in fact they even have a saying: "Una Faccia Una Razza" (One Face, One Race), hence the "big brother Greece" ~**_

_**(2) – No. I am not making this up O . o'… my country scares me sometimes…**_

_**(3) – Al's nickname for 'Edward' if you haven't guessed that's what I'm going to call New York in this story…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**And do remember to review~ the choice is you're weather or not to heighten~ (or lower) my self-esteem!**_


	9. Chapter VIII: New Alliances

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA.**_

_**A/N: If you are wondering why Russia, America, and Germany are still feverish after a week and a half; I would just assume that the countries would still be in chaos. I mean, wouldn't they still be cleaning up after a bomb like that hit out of nowhere? XD And thanks for all the kind reviews everyone~! If I get 100 reviews I will write a oneshot request for the… give or take 99th or 100th reviewer sooo review! = D Oh, and you may have noticed that 'Giripan' has been added to the main couple list… that is because I just realized that Greece would have to be one of the main characters by default because he is one of Romania's 'frate'… plus he is one of the bombed countries… Goddess (of Yaoi) I suck at planning things… - . -"… Also, Spamano is a bit of a side pairing, you know? In this fic they are already dating (have been since the end of WW1). The two WILL be playing important parts – just more as nations\ 'big brothers' than as a pairing… make sense? ^ ^" B-But it is still there! Enjoy the extra long chappy in apology of my short absence~**_

_**P.S. ... Ignore the double lines for they are retarded - . -...  
><strong>_

_** Warnings:**_

_** YAOI YOU LOVEABLE DOLTS! X3**_

_** Minor Cursing**_

_** Vague (very vague) references to wars and real life events**_

_** Weak attempts at humor… - . - …**_

**_Please enjoy~_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter VIII:<em>

_New Alliances! The Allies and the Axis Unite!_

* * *

><p>"West…" Prussia warned as he watched his brother come down the staircase fully dressed and ready to go to the meeting, "West, go back to bed and rest, you still have a fever don't you? I used to be East remember? I can go in your place…"<p>

The German shook his head and sat down at the table, "B-Bruder, I'll be fine. Coffee please."

Pouring his brother a cup of steaming coffee Gilbert continued to argue, "B-But look at you! In case you haven't registered, you can barely stand…!" Germany stood up shakily without a word.

"I'm going to take the Nation's Path (1) bruder, if you're coming then hurry up." The Prussian's eyes darkened, Ludwig's voice was sharp and cold. His normally dullish (but still _alive_) blue eyes had gone hard as steel but glistened with liquid like _glass_. Prussia also noted his stiff posture and slightly quaking form. All of this could only be noticed if someone was paying attention; his brother had always been good at hiding pain. In World War II (when the albino was still Eastern Germany) Prussia could barely stand for the first half of the war so he had to stay and do paperwork; Ludwig however, dealt with Italy, fought with the allies, and bore the pain and the guilt of the holocaust.

And on top of all that, he did it _alone_.

The only reason that the Prussian noticed was because he'd known his brother for such a long time and knew the blondes mannerisms. Plus, even after so long his kid brother's personality had never really changed too much, this was surprising because of _that _incident…

Just as Gilbert was about to speak up he heard a loud: 'VE!' then a 'CHIGII' followed by a wail. _Well, looks like the Italies and the idiot are awake…_

Ludwig's face seemed to brighten yet still grimace at the sound of the animated noises that came from upstairs. He didn't want Italy to see him like this; he didn't want his friend to see him in such a weakened state… especially since that scene in the hallway.

After a good five minutes, sure enough the bubbly Italian came bounding down the staircase, fastening his tie and buttoning his uniform coat as he went "V-Ve~! Prussia, why didn't you wake me u… –" Feliciano trailed of as his eyes met with a familiar German's. Instantly the events of last night came crashing down upon him as the slightly smaller nation began to blush.

This did _not_ go unnoticed by Prussia.

"…Guten Morgen _{Good morning}_, Italy…" Germany finally said awkwardly.

"C-Ciao… should you be out of bed yet?" Feliciano fidgeted as he thought of what had happened last night.

"Nein… No, I am alright…" Sensing the tense atmosphere, Gilbert rolled his eyes in annoyance, he had given the two numerous chances to get their feelings sorted out since they never really made up after Italy left again in World War II. The two may have forgiven each other as nations, but not completely as human beings, though Italy's clingy nature in general had patched things up considerably, they usually avoided the subject when possible.

_It would also be nice if those two would stop being idiots and become an_ item _already…_

Feliciano still looked worried but put on a small smile, "Yeah, just don't push yourself, Ve~?" Ludwig nodded and gave him a flash of a smile before turning away and going to put his coffee mug in the dishwasher.

"I'll be going now." panicking, when Germany began towards the door, Italy grabbing his arm and turned the surprised German round.

"N-No!" Ludwig blinked and slowly turned towards the frantic sounding Italian, "No… Non andare, Germania...! _{Don't go, Germany…!}_" Prussia took this as his cue to leave the room (although this scene went unnoticed by the two nations), praying for things to somehow work themselves out.

Now Germany would admit that he started to panic a bit when he saw tears forming in the Italian's eyes, had he said something nasty? What did he say wrong? He didn't want Feliciano to cry...

"Italy? What is it? Are you hurt anywhere…?" Just as he was about to reach out he froze when he heard a familiar name cross Italy's lips.

"Heilrich (2)…!" at that name Germany felt his heart twist in pain. _What in the…_ Feliciano's eyes widened and he bit his tongue.

He really shouldn't have said that.

"Italy…?" Ludwig blinked slowly and carefully unclenched the Italian's fists. "Please tell me what is wrong –"

"OI! Veneziano, Potato Bastard! Hurry up or we'll leave you!" the German gave a sigh and pulled away, he didn't have the time nor was he in the condition for this right now; none the less he shot Italy a look the promised:

"_Whatever it is, I _will _get it out of you…"_

Italy simply whimpered in response_. Che Dio mi aiuti... _{God help me…}

* * *

><p>The first thing Ludwig noticed upon entering the meeting place was the noticeable air of gloom in the room. … Well, at least he wouldn't have to be straining his voice to day… However, though the aura of gloom was rather uninviting; as soon as he (along with his brother, Spain, and the Italies) came into plain sight, a familiar Hungarian smiled warmly and rushed over to greet them.<p>

"Ita-chan!" she drew Italy into a tight hug; this of course gained the attention of the other nations in the room.

Austria nodded to Germany in acknowledgment, then turned and glared at Prussia, "What are _you _doing here?"

"I have righteously decided to come and support my precious little bruder!"

"… Yeah, good luck with that." Roderich waved him off but still stayed put at his side, Germany noticed a yelp from the Austrian as Gilbert pinched his butt. A moment later Elizabeta's eyes darkened and she let go of Italy then dragged Austria over to Germany – this earned a small pout from the Prussian but he stayed were he was when he spied the frying pan strapped to her waist.

Feliciano watched this scene in a mild curiosity but shrugged off it in favor of watching Belgium nearly tackle his fratello in a bear hug; he chuckled as she practically picked him up and twirled him round in circles. That must have hurt his pride. Before he knew it his eyes had begun to wonder.

The Italian was a bit shocked to see Russia and America up and about. America was his usual bright, attention-loving self, absorbed in a conversation with a very unimpressed looking England – although… his face was still visibly pale. And he looked to be forcing himself. Russia on the other hand looked ready to kill something; his eyes were a dull layer of violet and he was leaning on an already very stressed looking China.

But.

His eyes were still hard and cold, and his mouth was fixed in a thin line – not to mention the blood thirsty aura emitting from his being. The only ones that _dared _come near were his two sisters and the uneasy nation he was leaning upon.

Suddenly the Italian let out a small yelp as France caught him in a hug, "Ah~ Mon cher Italia~! How are you? Mon Dieu, I was very worried about you~" Italy smiled, and then blinked as something groped his back side.

"Ve~ it is nice to see you again too Big Brother France – Ah…" Hungary had hit the Frenchman out cold with a frying pan while (mysteriously) Canada had kicked him in the shin before turning to smile at the nation.

"Ah, Germany… are you feeling any better…?" Matthew smiled as he put a hand on the older nation's shoulder.

For a moment he stared blankly at the blonde before kicking himself. _Canada…!_ "J-ja…" he stuttered coughing nervously, he couldn't believe he'd forgotten… the nation carried around a _bear _for Christ's sake… "I am feeling a lot better." Italy frowned at the words, as did Prussia.

"I see… that's good, eh?" the Canadian smiled before going to help up Francis.

When everyone got situated Germany sat down in his usual seat beside Italy – and across what should have been Japan's. "…" staring at the empty chair for a moment, Ludwig looked around and still saw no sign of his dear friend. He locked eyes with China and opened his mouth to ask about it.

However, a certain bubbly Italian beat him to it. "Ve~ where's Japan~?" Instantly the room became silent.

After a while Turkey let out a sigh, "Missing. Nobody's seen him or Greece since two days ago."

Yao bit his lip, "Yes… I'm very worried… I-I hope he doesn't hurt himself…" the nation began to shake slightly as Russia gripped his hand comfortingly under the table.

This caught Germany's attention, "What are you talking about?"

"Last meeting he tensed up so much that he actually drew _blood_, aru… We," he motioned to his Asian siblings from across the table (safely away from Russia), "We were all worried so we kept a close watch over him."

"Che… you mean kidnap…" China shot a warning glare to his Vietnamese sister from across the table.

"_Anyway_, aru, he somehow escaped– um, he snuck off and now we have two missing nations…"

Italy blinked, "Ve~ don't you all know~?" Judging by the questioning looks he was getting, Italy guessed not, "He called me up early this morning~ said that he and Greece would be here a little late…" he smiled slightly as Yao let out a sigh of relief and seemed to relax a little. Then smiled tiredly.

"Aiyah… I am too old for this…"

"Aren't we all?" Germany said, running a hand through his hair.

After that the room fell into an awkward silence until Romano blinked and face palmed, the nations eyed the older Italian with interest. "Feliciano, I forgot to tell you…" the auburn haired man nodded, "It's been raining non stop in Romania for the past month; it lets up every now and then, but other than that it barely stops… recently it's turned into a thunder storm…"

Everyone was listening in on the two brother's conversation now; even Sweden had looked up in a monotonous sort of interest. "W-What… how long has this been building up…?"

"She said 2007…"

Both brothers grew silent after that, over whelmed with guilt. The year was 2022_. Twelve years_… they'd cut her off for _**twelve years**_… All the other nations could do was look on in silence.

Hungary sighed, "Listen you two," all attention shifted to the Hungarian, "This isn't your fault. This is all the fault of that Romanian bitch,"

"Hungary!"

"Whatever… _Romania_… is just irrational and bipolar is all. I should know; I have the scars to prove it…" ah yes, the Hungarians and the Romanians; hating each other since the Middle Ages…

Romano rolled his eyes, "Just like a cat and a dog…" he mumbled under his breath, although almost everyone heard it anyway.

Elizabeta however chose to ignore the offending statement and hugged a more than happy Feliciano to her chest, "And since it's her we're fighting with… your dearest big sister won't sit this one out."

"B-But Elizabeta… your economy remember? Do you even have a proper military right now?" Austria stuttered uncharacteristically (earning a glare from Gilbert and victorious smile from the said Hungarian).

Hungary gave a shrug, "I can't be of much help financially but my army's still pretty strong and well trained."

Italy smiled, "So you'll be our ally~? What about your boss?"

Chuckling she winked at the auburn haired Italian in mock cuteness, "My country still owes you for the Second Great Depression (3) remember~? It was partially our fault that you and Romano almost went bankrupt you know?"

Italy's cheeks tinted pink while Romano's flushed a dark red, "V-Ve, but all we did was send you all supplies … and also to Big Brother France, England, and Germany, Finland… R-Russia…"

"Tomato Bastard, Bel, Netherlands, Liechtenstein, and the Trigger-Happy Bast…ard … _fuck_…" Romano blinked slowly, "The hell were we thinking? No shit we nearly went bankrupt…!"

"And don't forget us." All heads shot towards the familiar voice.

"JAPAN!" Italy instantly shot up from his seat as Romano walked over bit by bit when he saw the leaning form being supported on the obviously struggling Japanese man.

"Fratellone _{form of big brother}_!" Greece allowed a small smile as he sat down and lay his headed on Japan's shoulder.

The two brothers, followed by a stream of Asian siblings, and a certain Turkish nation greeted the two warmly (aside from Turkey who only greeted Japan). Finally after everyone had settled back into their seat Greece's expression was back to a nonchalant demeanor – but there were still noticeable changes that showed the pain of his country, Heracles was white as a sheet. With slightly red rimmed eyes and he was breathing heavier than normally.

Kiku's eyes lock with Italy's, "I also owe you, Italy. You've helped me a lot over the years… you tried your best to help me out and donate to me during the earthquake, even though we were having a bit of a quarrel (4) during that time… And you sent food and supplies for me after… that incident in 2012; even though your coasts were in bad shape… you still helped me and even went with America and combined your cleanup crews… which reminds me I'll have to repay America-san too…"

Feliciano blinked back tears, "V-Ve… you're all very good friends!" he sniffled and wiped his tears, "R-Really, _truly_... even you Vash…"

Said Swiss coughed and looked away, "T-That is only because I hate being indebted to someone! A-and also… thank you for helping Lili out back then when I could not. S-So I will allow you temporary use of my skies; be grateful, this is _all_ I can do."

Suddenly a choked back sob could be heard from beside the Northern half of Italy, all eyes turned towards Romano, "S-Shut up! I-I've just got dust in my eye –" the room had been thoroughly dusted and cleaned early this morning by the cleaning crew as it is every time a World Conference is being held.

Therefore Lovino's statement proved to be invalid.

"Ah, mi tomate… do not cry Lovi…" Antonio wrapped his arms around his brunette haired lover.

"Fuck you, I-I'm not c-crying Bastardo… st-stop looking at me like that, C-CHIGI!" soon Belgium had joined in followed by Feliciano. "D-Damn it, I'm fine!" Romano struggled in their grasps for a moment before pouting and settling for Spain's lap as Italy and Belgium stayed needlessly _close_ beside him.

Russia smiled; it was a chilling smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Well, shall we all make an alliance, da?" when no one in the room protested his smile turned thin, cold as ice, "Good. No objections then? This is very interesting, da? This time… the Allies and the Axis will have to work together."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: *Sighs*… I was stuck on how to end this for FIVE DAYS… AND I went on vacation. So sorry for this being so late ^ ^" I'm glad that so many of you enjoy this story though… o w o… now I know what it is like to be on cloud nine… and look at all of these alerts and favs! I'm going to cry TT . TT! Thanks for your support guys and we're almost to the one hundred reviews mark! : D …**_

_**Oh and my cousin asked me about the time line for this story in one of her emails so here's the basic idea if anyone's confused: **_

_**The buildup and tension began in 2007; then Feli and Lovi stopped talking to Romania on a personal level in 2010; followed by 2012 (explained below) and the Second Great Depression in 2013-2015; the story takes place seven years AFTER that in 2022 ^ ^" sorry for the confusion…**_

_**(1) – Don't read too much into this… just think that they are nations… big landmases… if you think about it the borders themselves are connected… Annnd yeeeah I just confused myself - . -… It is just a random convenience for the story; don't pay much mind to it… **_

_**(2) – What I will be calling Holy Rome's human name in this story~!**_

_**(3) – This occurred as a result of 2012, which in this universe was a REALLY bad disaster that caused tsunami's on island nations and the coasts , activated volcano's around the world, and caused massive earthquakes worldwide; the world's economy was severely hurt due to this disaster and caused The Second Great Depression. (… Something I made up…)**_

_**(4) – A small group of Japanese readers were accusing a Major Italian Media outlet of sensationalism and lack of professionalism around and on the date of the recent earthquake… pleasedon'tflamme!**_

_**EDIT: I went back and fix a couple of mistakes I made ^ ^~!  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review and heighten my… low… very low… self-esteem… **_


	10. Chapter IX: Rising Suspicions

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Hetalia!**_

_**A/N: *sighs* Finally done! This took me way too long! TT . TT sorry to those who were waiting… and I just realized o . O … There. Isn't. Enough. Holy Roman Emirpe. Hints! So here ya go : D please enjoy~ And I apologize if I disappoint ^ ^"… Oh and remember~~ I'll write a special one shot for any pairing for my 100**__**th**__** reviewer~ Just to warn you I fail at writing hetero; just saying! Oh, and no lemon requests… sorry XD!**_

_**(P.S. And… ZOMG have you seen Romania's (official) character design! X3 He's sooo cute! 3)**_

_**(P.S.S. Damn double lines - . -...)  
><strong>_

_**Warning(s):**_

_**Shounen ai**_

_**OCs**_

_**Minor(ish) Cursing**_

_**Awkward Humor**_

_**Please enjoy~ = )**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter VI:<em>

_Rising Suspicions _

* * *

><p>"<em>Say, Feliciano, Lovino?" Romania lay in her bed sobbing into Veneziano's chest as Romano ran a hand through her brunette curls. The year was 1991, before she had begun to hate and spite her brothers.<em>

"_Yes Sorellina?" Feliciano whispered hugging the crying nation close._

"_Y-You two won't leave me right?" she let out a broken sob, "You two won't leave me like M-Moldova (1) right?" _

_Italy smiled, "Of course we won't! What kind of fratello would we be then?" He hugged her close as Lovino – flushing slightly – ruffled her hair. _

"_We love you ya' little idiota. And don't you forget it," Romano gave a rare awkward smile, "You've got some Rome in you. So therefore that makes you family –" _

"_And family doesn't abandon family." All eyes looked to Greece._

"_Fratellone~ what are you doing here, Ve~?"_

_Heracles smiled and sat on the bed next to Anica, "I came to visit my cute mikrí̱ adelfí̱ _{little sister}_..."_

_The Romanian blinked for a second, wiping her tears, before breaking into a smile._

* * *

><p>Italy absently tapped his pen on the table top as the memories came rushing back, back when they were... younger they had been good friends, she wasn't exactly perfect, but he still considered Anica as a family member he <em>couldn't<em> lose. He didn't want to hurt his sister but he didn't want her to hurt anyone dear to him either… what could he do?

Romania was _sick _very sick, had she even been taking her meds?

He bit his lip in worry as the newly formed alliances began signing treaties; Netherlands begrudgingly signed the treaty along with Spain, as England and France glared daggers at each other (most likely arguing over which one to sign before the other.)

Wow, helping people out really paid off in the long run… he'd have to keep that in mind.

"Oi, fratello," Feliciano blinked and looked to his brother, "Calm down, we'll get her back."

Italy smiled slightly and nodded, Romano could really read him like a book couldn't he? "Hahaha~ yeah you're right fratello, family –"

"–doesn't abandon family; blah, blah, blah, blah, blah… we've already established that." his slightly lazier half mumbled with a huff.

"Fratello you shouldn't interrupt people, Ve…" the Italian scolded halfheartedly with a thin smile. Romano smirked and gave a small shrug.

"Since when do I care?" he scoffed.

Feliciano's face broke into a full blown grin, "True, but maybe you should take lessons from Germany fratello~! He's really demanding but he's _reeeally_ polite!"

He chuckled, amused, under his breath as Lovino's face twisted into one of plain, blatant, _disgust_, "Ugh… _Hell no_, don't even joke about that Feli. I swear to the heavens and the old man watching above I will pop a cap in that potato bastard's ass if he comes with in a 100 meter radius of me, Chigii!"

* * *

><p>Germany could only sigh, he knew this was their way of cheering each other up but couldn't they be more… quiet and <em>orderly<em> about it? He would prefer for them – well _everyone _in the room to use their inside voices. The blonde was still in a considerable amount of pain, the pain from the bomb was starting to fade into pain from his _economy_… After all, one of his major ports _had_ been left in shambles…

He looked at the clock; ten more minutes until lunch break…

He'd just finished signing the treaty papers needed to form an alliance with the former Allies, and he had nothing else to do as he absently watched the clock on the wall.

_Tick Tock… Tick Tock…_

The annoying thing went as Ludwig's vision became blurry, damn, was his fever coming back? … No, this was different. His head didn't exactly _hurt _per say, but… it was something like a foggy sort of feeling; like how you'd feel uncomfortable under the weight of something heavy pressing between your eyes.

Suddenly he felt tired.

Putting a hand to his forehead, Germany's eyes glazed over slightly as names and places formed themselves in his head again.

_A girl… there was a girl in a green dress… why was she crying? He didn't want her to cry for him – Ah, Mein Gott were these her _panties _he was holding!_

Ludwig swayed slightly and gained the attention of Prussia beside him. "Oi, _Westen_ hey… you doing alright? You've been spacing out for the last eight minutes."

Shaking his head of the haziness the German turned to his brother and nodded weakly. "I'm fine."

"Like _**hell**_ you are!" he hissed lowly, "You've been worrying me to no end for two and a half weeks – and now you've gotta add 'spacey' to that list! That's so un-awesome Westen!"

Ludwig sighed and nodded to his brother before whispering back; "Sorry, bruder… but, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Um… did I used to know a 'Chibitalia'?" Hungary, who was nearby, chocked on her tea the maid had set out while Austria visibly paled. All three met each other's respectively colored orbs nervously.

But then again; Prussia bounces back quick. "W-What are you on about West? Kesesese~ "

Germany narrowed his eyes; hard icy blue glowering into flittering nervous crimson, Italy looked up and furrowed his eyebrows at the two brothers, what had happened? Soon Romano looked up curious as to why his brother looked so troubled. Next came France who instinctively scooted from the table a couple of paces, then England, then Japan who looked up rigidly at the odd change in atmosphere, and so on and so forth.

All in all the last ones to notice were America and Spain.

Of course Ludwig began to notice the periodic glances Prussia would shoot to Austria and Hungary, and soon his icy glared turned to all three of them.

"…" there was a long eerie silence; leaving Germany to his thoughts. What had been going on? He'd been having strange dreams; constant headaches plagued his mind, Gilbert had been hiding things from him… and so was Italy for some odd reason… now, pile on a possible WW3 on top of that and a stressed out German and we've got a recipe for disaster.

"_What… are… you… hiding."_ He ground out as a chill went through the air.

Prussia paled and didn't answer.

"_**Bruder…**_"

Gulping, the albino opened his mouth and –

"A-AH~! L-Look at the time! It's about time for lunch break!"

_GOTT VERDAMMIT!_ {God Damn it!}

Elizabeta yelled out nervously interrupting the stare off; everyone in the room let out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding. No one wanted to see an angry Germany.

They'd seen enough of his _insane_ side in WW2.

"Y-Yeah, Germany~ let's go eat alright, Ve~?" Feliciano was already at his side tugging him along. Apparently he'd sensed the much appreciated blow to gut saying: _"Get him out!"_

Japan soon followed, leaving Greece arguing lightly with Turkey; he was sure that the Turk wouldn't get physical with Heracles's already weak condition – he had more pride than that (hopefully…). "Yes, what do you think should we have? Maybe you could pick the restaurant…"

Eyes softening at his friends' efforts to calm him down, the German nodded sheepishly and walked out through the double doors with Kiku and Feliciano. However, he shot a final glare at the Prussian in warning.

This wasn't over.

And even as Italy droned on and on about… something or other, Germany silently fumed about being kept in the dark by his _own _brother for the love of God!

Oh yes… this mess was going to be straightened out _soon_.

* * *

><p>As the door shut behind the trio Prussia sunk back into his chair with a relieved sigh. Hungary and Austria glared at him for a moment before dragging the albino to a corner of the room as everyone began leaving.<p>

"What the hell did you do to tip him off!"

"You certainly are an idiot, Prussia."

He let out a groan, "Listen, I. don't. fucking. _know_! And even if I _did _somehow give him a clue it wasn't on _purpose_!"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes, "Well now what! W-what if he starts remembering… and… and… it turns out like it did _before_…?" the three paled at the mention of the possible repeat of _that _incident 300 years ago…

"…Yeah... I-I don't want to watch anything like that to happen to mein kleiner Bruder _{my little brother} _ever again…" Gilbert clenched his fists tightly as his body tensed.

The Austrian between them sighed, "We're about to go to _war_. There's no way to keep tabs on what he remembers between whenever he's away from us or in his sleep…" he looked up, "The possibilities are _endless_… We can't protect Ludwig forever, you know it, I know it, we _all_ know it…"

A grim silence fell on the group until Roderich spoke again in a quiet voice: "Or rather… we cannot protect _Heilrich _forever…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … Sorry for the sort filler chapter ^ ^" Battle plans will start in the next chapter! I promise… s-so don't kill me…? = D… please? *hides* Anyway… I probably raised a couple of questions in this chapter and I apologize for that~! They will be explained… later…**_

_**Explanation(s):**_

_**(1) – You can probably guess this (or better yet… look it up!) buuut this is the year that Moldova declared independence from Romania. I WAS going to do a happy memory, but when I read about it and saw that they haven't been right SINCE then and I just couldn't resist doing a 'comforting family cliché scene'~ XD! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Leave a review! = ) It shall heighten my self-esteem...it is still your choice whether or not to lower it…**_


	11. Chapter X: Battle Strategies

_**A/N: Hello again~ sorry this took so long~! (school startedd on me = . =") XD Anyway you get more of the plot in this chapter~ XD**_

_**Warning(s):**_

_**Cursing**_

_**Russia **_

_**Shounen ai~**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter X: <em>

_Battle Strategies_

* * *

><p>"… So you were stuck in a hole?" Japan nodded sheepishly in answer to the German's question. They sat in a semi crowded Italian café – about a block from the World Summit.<p>

Italy blinked, "Wait, then… with big brother Greece like that, how did you get out, Ve~?"

Kiku turned a slight shade of red and his glaze drifted down to his feet, "W-well, I-Italy-kun,"

"_Feliciano...!_"

"Sorry… F-Feliciano, it went a little bit like this, you see…"

* * *

><p>"<em>H-HERACLES!" Kiku knelt down beside the motionless body, begging to the Gods above that he was just sleeping as per usual. As he turned the Greek over on his back he took in his sweat drenched pale face. "Chikushō! {Damn it!}" He cursed in his native tongue as he brushed a damp bang out of the nation's strained looking face.<em>

"_Heracles, please… I'm begging you! Answer me…!" tears welled up in his eyes as Greece was now propped on his lap._

"… _Hurts…" the brunette groaned. "So much p-pain… stop… no…" letting out a sigh in relief, Japan brought a handkerchief out of his pocket and helped his friend over to a recently reserved stone bench nearby._

_He must have been sleeping here… Japan dully noted before – with immense effort – heaving the larger nation onto the bench face up. It was around now that he was grateful that he had thought to bring bottled water with him. Turning to grab his bag which had fallen from his pack, he heard a sudden groan from Heracles._

"_Nuuuggghh… don't go… don't leave me alone…" Kiku blinked and sat down beside the Greek curiously; bringing his head to sit on his lap while he was at it. _

"_And… why is that Greece-san?" his dull, feverous, eyes opened a crack._

"… _Hurts less when you're around…" the Greek smiled painfully, as Kiku flushed slightly "… Japan…"_

"_Hai?"_

"_Just now… you called my name without a honorific" the raven's eyes widened in shock, had he? "…that… made me very happy." With that the Greek's eyes slide shut and his breathing slowed to signify he had fallen asleep._

_After a tense moment, Japan looked up at the steep sides of the hole they were stuck in. Normally it wouldn't have been very difficult to climb out but… in Heracles's condition…_

_Japan shook his head sadly, It's impossible._

"… _Looks like I'll have to wait until someone notices us... how regrettable…" Besides, he enjoyed having the nation's head rest in his lap. It felt nice._

* * *

><p>" – thankfully a passing tourist group saw us and helped us out before nightfall. If they hadn't come by I don't know how we would have managed…"<p>

Feliciano gave a nod, "Ve~ So why are you so troubled?"

Japan nodded, "I was getting to that… u-um, and I found one thing weird about what he said… I-I wonder what exactly he _did _mean when Greece-san told me it 'hurt less' when he was around me…" he bit his (still injured) lip. "Maybe I'm over thinking things but… do you not find that odd?"

His Italian friend lit up like a firework, "AH! Ludwig said something like that too~ he was still a bit out of it but Gilbert said that he would call out my name and whimper in his sleep~!" now on the outside Feliciano was happy and oblivious as usual; however on the inside he was thanking the great gods above that he managed not to blush for once (he knew perfectly well how perverted that must have sounded…) For a moment his two friends stared at him blankly before flushing rather… animatedly; after a couple of minutes of watching them go red Feliciano let out a chuckle that sounded like music to Germany's ears, "Anyway, what do you have to say Germany~?"

"… That… was it you, holding my hand…?" the German blinked as Italy smiled and nodded, "Well, I distinctly remember someone's hand; always, always, grasping mine… it felt warm, and _nice_." Japan and Italy blinked in shock as Ludwig gave a thin – but still warm slight upturn of his lips. "It was as if, all the pain, all the weight of my country disappeared when that person was holding my hand."

This time Italy blushed a bright red.

"Oh! Now I remember, aru!" the blonde flinched violently out of his trance and flushed in embarrassment at what he had just said; _GOTTVERDAMIT _what was _wrong _with him!

"Yao-nii…"

"China~!" willing away the pink on his cheeks the nation regarded the older warmly.

Japan looked up at his brother warily and saw the sharp glance he was given and winced. "E-eto… um… What did you remember?"

Instantly China turned to Feliciano with a knowing smile; have you two heard of the _"Soulmate Factor"_?"

"Ve?"

Chuckling, the raven winked, "It's _very _old magic, aru," when he only got three stares of blatant confusion he sighed, "Aiyah… science really isn't good for the nation mind… it confuses us, aru… the only ones who remember are me, England, Norway… and America is in denial (1)…"

"What is it?" Japan asked curiously.

"… How could you forget, aru! I raised you and every single one of your brothers and sisters better!" he winced again. "… Anyway, it's connected to the belief that every person – including nations – has a red string streaming from them, to their one and only lover – their 'Soulmate'. Only a few humans can see these 'strings' and a select few nations; I've found that only the nations who practice the dark and light arts can see them."

Kiku cocked his head curiously, "So, England-san… isn't crazy…?"

Yao shook his head.

"Ah… I see. Just double checking."

Ludwig sighed, "How do we know that you aren't making this up?" he asked – ever the skeptic. China looked him straight and clear in the eyes for a long moment, smiling smugly when the German broke the glaze with a slight grumble.

"So then what about the thing about making the pain go away, Ve~?"

The Asian smiled, "You see, it is simple, aru. When you are around the one you love… you always feel happy, right?" the Italian gave a nod, "So you'd feel better when you're around them. You feel _safe_… It's an unconscious function, aru."

"How do you know all of this…?" Kiku asked hesitantly.

"One question," China smirked, "how old am I…?"

"…"

"… Point taken…"

"But then does that mean…?" Germany trailed off and flushed, "I-I-I'm going back to the meeting early! Finish you food and join us soon!" the nation left rather hurriedly out the café door as Italy visibly deflated. Japan looked on with clearly masked sympathy.

Another moment of thick silence passed before China whispered: "Your string connects to Germany you know…" the Italian flushed and downed his water before promptly chocking on it. Lucky Kiku hurried to the other side of the small booth and softly but firmly hit him in the back until he stopped coughing.

"Ve~ T-Thanks Kiku…" said island nation nodded and went back to sit in his seat. "I-I'm just going to go back to the meeting too…" standing up with an apologetic smile Feliciano was soon out the door.

When his friend had gone China's glare returned to Kiku who squirmed guiltily in his chair. "Kiku… you scared the hell out of us."

"S-Sorry Nii-san…"

"Just don't do it again!" Yao snapped. "… But congratulations on Greece; although I have to say; I've had suspicions since the beginning." The Japanese man blushed a slight shade of pink.

"So tell me Nii-san… where does your string connect to…?"

"… I-It connects to Russia."

Kiku's eye gave an annoyed twitch. "Ah, I see. Well if he makes you cry I will _break him_."

"He still hasn't realized it yet…" Yao smiled sadly.

"None the less; I will_ not_ forgive him." Japan hissed as his older brother let out a dry laugh and ruffled his hair.

"Aiyah… that is a very troublesome promise you know; especially since we happen to be _nations_, aru..." Japan didn't reply, "Come on. Let's head back to the meeting!"

* * *

><p>Once again the nations sat grimly around the conference table; the break was over, there was no more stalling, they had to begin planning… By no means was anyone even remotely enthusiastic about this.<p>

In fact, the only nation smiling was _Russia_.

"…We will start preparing soon, da~?" the Russian's cheerful voice cut easily through the thickly woven atmosphere like a knife, with his comment drew slowly but sure reactions among the countries in the room. Finally, England came up with a solid idea that broke through all the mummers and chatter.

"Yes, I believe we should… more accurately begin with Bulgaria?" his eyes shifted to Belarus as she shook her head from beside her brother.

"No." a slight chill went down Italy's spine as he caught sight of the murderous glint in her eyes, "We will start with Moldova." An unnerving smirk graced her lips as almost everyone in the room paled and scooted away from the table a couple paces.

Hungary – ever fearless in war – let out a dark chuckle from between a wary Prussia and a nonchalant Austria. "Now _that _should spark a bit of a reaction out of the bitch…!" Out of the corner she saw two Italian's twitch at the phrase; Elizabeta instantly felt a little guilty but decided to shrug it off.

"R-Romania and Moldova are an item aren't they…?" Canada squirmed in his chair as the Russian turned to him with a chilling smile.

"Exactly." Matthew paled and fell silent (Italy noticed France clutch his hand soothingly under the table.)

"S-So we're going to use personal means t-to win this war?" Latvia shivered as Estonia and Lithuania motioned for him to kindly _shut the hell up_.

"Of course, if I am correct she isn't stable, da?" he looked to Feliciano who looked away guilty then Lovino who broke eye contact immediately and took a sudden interest in the floor with a deep scowl on his features. Both however, nodded. "Therefore if we pull on her heart strings Romania will become brash and reckless."

"Then she will fall quickly." Ukraine added, a hard, solemn look in her steely turquoise colored orbs.

The countries could only regard the siblings in a stunned silence. There were… just no words to describe this method that they had introduced it was unfair, it was dishonorable, _wrong_. And it would make them no better than Romania…

"I… I agree with Russia." America bit his lip and locked eyes with the clearly approving orbs of violet that made him want to punch the Russian nation in the face.

"Alfred!" Arthur and Mathew shouted in a startled unison as the shocked murmurings started up again.

The America hung his head shamefully, "Romania…" he drew in a breath, "Romania is using dirty means to win right? She's _aiming _for Italy and Romano and she's killed so many people and for what? She was a 'little lonely'? She's mentally 'unwell'?" He scoffed, "Well whoopty-fucking-do; Russia isn't either!" Alfred scowled, anger growing, "Guess what? My people are nervous, my government is panicking and I'm pissed beyond all rhyme and reason. Someone is going to fucking _pay_." The temperature in the room dropped a couple of degrees as the American's gaze shifted from the table to the nearby open window.

"Hey, pay backs a bitch." He finished with a shrug, noticing the looks he was receiving after his little 'speech'.

Ivan smiled, "Agreed, da?" now his cool gaze glided smoothly across the room. "… if anyone has any objections now this is your last chance to speak against it." Shakily Feliciano closed his eyes and bit his tongue to keep from saying anything. Even as his new allies began planning the bombing of his little sister's best and only trusted friend. Even as Lovino and Heracles gripped his hands under the table.

Even as said Allies planned ways to turn on their heels and bomb _Anica_.

* * *

><p>Transnistria grew impatient as he rang the doorbell of Serbia's mansion repeatedly. <em>Stupid girl… stupid <em>_**lazy **__girl…! _He thought sourly as the raven checked his watch for the sixth time in twenty minutes. _Damn her… if she wants to make alliances why can't she come out and do it her fucking __**self!**_

'She' of course being Romania.

Bulgaria also come along but went to wait in the car after the tenth minute; finally the door opened to reveal Alexiel, Serbia. The nation shut his eyes in a silent relief. "What took you so damn long Alex!" he finally hissed.

The Serbian smiled sheepishly, "Sorry Adam... forgot you guys were coming…"

Rolling his eyes Transnistria grabbed the platinum blonde by the collar and dragged him out to the car before proceeding to toss him in the backseat. Bulgaria looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"Someone's aggressive today…" Serbia said with a wink and a smile causing the nation to flush slightly. "So what's got you so riled up, huh~?"

"Our 'princess' is calling for you." Adam replied plainly.

"… Well _fuck_. And _I _wanted to stay neutral…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: … Don't have much to say though… ummm review I guess. Anyway I'm in a bit of a hurry to write the end note sooo review XD And hope you're the 100**__**th**__** reviewer~ = )**_

_**Explanation(s):**_

_**(1): Well… America has nicknames for it's own towns like 'The Voodoo Town' for New Orleans and even a society for witches XDD!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**100**__**th**__** Review and you get a one shot for the pairing of your choice 3!**_


	12. Chapter XI: The Counter Attack

_**A/N: Oh gosh am I going to fast? XDD But it is war I guess? So due to the chaotic events in this chapter things will be a bit jumpy ^ ^" … Sorry. Oh. And for what I am about to do I apologize in advance = . = I feel so mean right now… And crap. I just realized that there hasn't been enough USUK lately… DAMN IT!**_

_**Buuut GEUSS WHAT! XD aviechan got 100**__**th**__** reviewer! And now she gets a USUK angsty oneshot = ) Congratulations~ I will get to work on it as soon as I finish typing up this chapter~! = )**_

_**((Mildly important note: from now on I'm going to leave Russia/Ukrainian/Belarusian writing as is. It's easier to keep track of this way. But the romanji and Chinese inverts will stay the same. Thank you for your time~))**_

_**And on a completely unrelated note. I have resolved to NEVER tell my parents about yaoi (or any of my family for that matter…) They are very close minded and I shall tell them when I eventually graduate from college… IN 2020! XDD … But seriously, when my grandma was talking about how wrong gay marriage was I had to restrain myself from going on a full blown rant… *blushes* Ummm, but I did = D! Anyway, enough about me. On with the new chappy~ XD**_

_**Warning(s):**_

_**Sorry Gals~ (or dudes XD?) But there's only a bit of shounen ai in this chapter (HURRAY FOR VIOLENCE =DD) **_

_**Failed Military terms. O . o (I know nothing about planes lolz)**_

_**Minor cursing**_

_**Please enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter XI:<em>

_The Counter Attack_

* * *

><p><em>October 31<em>_st__, 2022_

Italy sighed as he watched both Russian and German soldiers alike board the fighter jets provided by America. He felt tears sting in his eyes at the thought of Ludwig's plane being shot down; and also the pain that Romania and Moldova would soon feel.

"Oh Grandpa Rome… what should I do…?" He asked the sky as if hoping that _it _had an answer to his questions as Italy leaned against a nearby wall. Unconsciously, the Italian's hands reached up to finger the iron cross Germany had given him back in WW1. He failed to register the shadow that passed over him; he was so deep in thought that he also didn't notice said shadow as it disappeared after a moment and a taller form came to stand beside him.

"Italy," Feliciano yelped in shocked as the German beside him winced at the high pitched – but unfortunately familiar – noise.

"G-Germany! When did you get here, Ve!" he asked, attempting to calm his racing heart.

Ludwig hung his head in embarrassment; which caused Italy to become curious, "Well… I noticed that you had come today to see me off and I wanted to ask you something…"

"Yes?" Feliciano cocked his head, blinking back his tears – a bit surprised when his voice didn't crack.

The blonde turned beat red, "In… in a couple months… when spring comes, let's all have a picnic, with Bruder, Hungary, Austria… Romano and Spain too…" he fidgeted, "But, only if you want to… I mean…"

_Gott I must sound stupid…_

But he was surprised as a grin spread across the shorter nation's face. "Yeah… yeah I'd like that a lot Germany! Can we invite Big Brother Greece and everyone else… e-even… sorellina?"

Ludwig blinked then smiled slightly, "Of course."

Feliciano's smiled thinned out a bit, "It's a promise alright… so… be careful and come back safe, Ve~!"

* * *

><p>On the ground, Belarus and Ukraine waited patiently with their troops; hiding in the surrounding forest near one of the major military bases of Moldova. "We will move in as soon as we hear the first buzz of the planes." Natalia whispered into her hand radio.<p>

Katyusha replied quickly back, she was stationed few hundred yards away, "Understood, we will execute the invasion soon, over and out сестра _{sister}_." With a small click both radios were clicked off and the sisters listened carefully.

The entire forest seemed to come to a standstill as the troops waited anxiously for their orders.

_Huuummmm…_

A small smirk made itself known on the Belarusian's lips, "войска! _{Troops!}_" she yelled in Russian, "MOVE OUT!"

* * *

><p>Cursing to all high heavens above, Transnistria hopped into his fighter jet and ordered his air force forward. Serbia and Romania should have gone to the base to defend his brother by now. Taking off, he winced slightly at the sound of his brother's pained scream… <em>back inside the building behind him<em>.

How had they managed to prepare so quickly! It had only been a little over a damned month! Why, oh, _why _did they start this idiotic war? Damn it all this was his brother's fault for insisting on babying that _insane _nation!

….

Then again he was no better.

Really, what was it about that girl…? She was like a little sister that needed yo be protected, now don't get him wrong! If he could bring himself to, Adam would surrender to the U.N. at the drop of a pin's notice. But… he and his country owned her both political and personal favors; it was the same situation with Bulgaria and Serbia (who even broke his neutrality). Anica was a precious person to all of them… but yet, she still insisted that she was all alone… and even went as far as to only truly trust Moldova – a bit insulting actually.

Finally Transnistria and his unit entered military air space, notifying the base of back up finally arriving. He grimaced at the site of the enemy fighter jets dropping bombs on his brother's… wasn't it his kidney? Meanwhile the armies below attacked from the surrounding forests.

Turning on his hand radio, the raven shouted orders in Russian (1) to his troops in the sky to shoot down as many planes as possible and to push them back towards the East. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Adam realized that someone was on his tail… in war, while the person's bullets were most likely still loaded, and he was in the direct path.

"дерьмо…! _{Shit…!}_" He hissed.

_I'll have to shake him somehow…_

Maneuvering the plane through other trails of bullets, Adam attempted to throw the enemy plane off his trail; unfortunately this fucker seemed dead set on shooting him down… he had started to open fire by now – the nation was becoming anxious as a trail of bullets missed his tail by _inches_.

In desperation, he pulled up on the controls and managed to get upside down as he flew over the jet. His eyes widened as his eyes met with a familiar icy blue, his eyes widened and as did the pilot's.

_Just my fucking luck…_

"Бог простит меня ..._ {God forgive me…}_" he mouthed before steering his jet to get behind the enemy plan.

Transnistria had a clear shot of the engine.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Adam closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. "Sorry Germany."

* * *

><p>Germany's eyes widened as his eyes met with the equally shocked pair of amber that belonged to the pilot he'd be trailing, <em>Transnistria…? <em>He saw the nation's eyes drop sadly as he mouthed three words:

Something… and…'_forgive me'_…?

The German was quickly jerked back to reality as Transnistria's plane managed to get behind him and aimed. "Gott Verdammit…!" he cursed under his breath as he tugged sharply on the controls – evading the incoming bullets.

Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough.

Alarms went off as everything in the the plane began flashing red to signify that he had been hit. Ludwig had luckily managed to avoid a critical hit so he wasn't in any _immediate _danger. However it was very evident that if he didn't find a place to land (and quickly) he would crash.

Groaning, the nation took out a hand radio from his plane, "Russia,"

"Da?" loud shooting sounded in the background, along with… somehow screams…?

"I've been hit. I need permission to execute an emergency landing."

"Understood. Permission to to land has been granted, you may meet up with my sisters' units stationed the ground, da?"

"Danke _{Thank you}_, over and out." With a sigh of relief the Germany eased the jet into a clearing in the forest below.

* * *

><p>Belarus took out her tenth soldier from her place behind a thick bush she had chosen. The rest of her unit was out on the battle field fighting in the open. But not Natalia. She preferred to keep to the shadows and take down the unsuspecting enemies. And the plan was working just fine.<p>

Then something bad happened.

_Click!_

_Черт возьми! _{Damn it all!}

_Click! Click! _

**_Come on!_**

_Click! Click! __**Click!**_

Her rifle had run out of bullets.

Letting out a string of curses in both Russian and the little Belarusian that she could still remember, Belarus cautiously peeked her head over the bushes. It was hell on earth out there. The smell blood and the sound out gunshots rang supreme in the cool late afternoon air throughout the Moldovan base. And she needed to cut right through the center of this… complete and utter chaos in order to get to the ammo on the other side of the field.

She hissed out another round of colorful curses.

Drawing in a calming breath, Natalia soon strapped her rifle firmly onto her breath and decided that it would be reckless and well… _stupid _to even attempt it; she wasn't America. And she would prefer not to be shot. Eyes narrowing in frustration, Belarus resolved to instead wait for help and began to lower herself behind the bust; only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"_Natasha!_" her head automatically turned at the familiar nickname she hadn't heard from _anyone_ since childhood, and _then_ she finally took notice of the red dot on her chest, they had a _sniper_!

_Ah –!_

She heard the shots and closed her eyes tightly. The impact wouldn't kill her – she _was _a nation– but it would hurt… _a lot_. She bled like all humans, went into shock, and felt pain like everyone else. It wasn't a very pleasant and it could become a bit troublesome if she isn't found quickly.

"Сестра!" her eyes widened as a heavy force shoved her out of the line of fire. "Небезпека! _{Danger!}_"

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Ukraine fell to the ground with a soft thud. Slowly the blonde looked down at her sister. Ukraine laid in a pool of her own blood, steadily growing in size. Ukraine, who had taken care of herself and her dear older brother when they were young. Ukraine, who was a crybaby and a coward compared to her siblings that seemed to over shadow her. Katyusha. The sister, whom she purposefully ignored, had taken a bulled meant for_ her_… Paling Natalia slide to her knees beside her and silently turned the nation over.

_Blood._

There was so much blood… Natalia could barely tell were the bullet holes were but she took note of the wound that had gone clean through her sister's _neck_. Belarus felt nauseous. She had seen worse – much worse, but on her normally cheerful big sister these injures just seemed _wrong_. Before she could even comprehend it, for the first time in centuries, tears sprung to her eyes. "Старшая сестра… _{Big Sister…}_!"

Slowly Katyusha's eyes opened a crack, her normally bright blue eyes were now a dull teary shade of teal. "Ah… Natasha… thank the General (2) you're alright… I… I was worried I w-wouldn't be fast enough…" she chocked out, blood pooling at the edges of her mouth (most likely from the neck wound.)

"S-Sister, нет! Не говорите, ладно...? _{Don't talk, alright?}_"

"…Sor…ry… I'm such a weak big sister… I… I want to protect you and Ivan this time – ah," a tear drop dripped onto the nation's cheek, "Oh… no, no, no, no… don't cry. I'll be fine… I'll… protect the both of you and молодший брат_ {little brother}_… so…" she fell silent as her eyes clouded over and they shut.

"… Katyusha…? Sister…? Старшая сестра, нет! Откройте глаза! _{Open your eyes!}_" Though she knew her sister couldn't be dead, for nations weren't killed easily, in order to reassure herself, Natalia check her pulse. Her elder sister's heart was thankfully still beating. Wiping her tears, Belarus stood up calmly; shrugging off her black uniform jacket and placing it over her sister. Another red dot was pointed at her forehead. Her eyes flashed dangerously as Belarus unstrapped her knives from the back of her uniform pants…

That day, the enemy troops were easily pushed back by Ukrainian and Belarusian forces. And the first battle was won when they finally surrendered and fled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: OH GOD FAIL THAT WAS A FAIL… but the part with Ukraine made me tear up a little… d-damn it I feel like such a bitch right now… Oh, and next chapter will be completely focused on the Russian siblings. So be prepared for some really sappy shit. You have been WARNED. Oh, and you will also find out who Belarus will be paired off with… sorry if you're still guessing about the HRE mystery… BUT LO AND BEHOLD I SHALL CONTINUE TO TORTURE YOU ALL! MUHAHAHA~!**_

… _**Sorry… ^ ^" Anyway I hope you kind of enjoyed this chapter? It was SUPER difficult to write! I was a bit worried about posting it (low self esteem remember?)**_

_**Explanation(s):**_

_**(1) - Transnistria's main language is Russian =3**_

_**(2) - General Winter of course~ XDD  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Leave a review and put a smile on my face~ ^ ^**_


	13. Chapter XII: Сестра

_**A/N: This was so difficult for me to write~! TT . TT I hope I don't let down your expectations~! Ah, and I've also got the USUK request from Avichan up now! = D Again congratulations on being 100**__**th**__**! Anyway, I rewrote this countless times and this is the end result ^ ^".**_

_**Warning(s):**_

… _**brotherly!Russia O . o… God save the Queen…**_

_**Belarus.**_

_**Yaoi and hints at future Yuri**_

_**Fluff**_

_**Please Enjoy the chapter~!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter XII:<em>

Сестра

* * *

><p>As soon as the jet landed, Russia immediately opened the hatch and leapt out in one swift movement. He had a rather large cut on the left side of his forehead; it was open and bleeding over his eye – forcing it closed. But that was the last thing on his mind at the moment, right now, only one thought tortured his conscience.<p>

_Katyusha!_

Pale faced and hands clenched white, the Russian walked briskly towards the military landing sight and passed like a tornado through the compound; went people around him asked him whether or not he wanted his wounds treat he shook his head. Mowing down anyone in his path Ivan soon reached the front gate and came to a stop.

When had he begun running?

Breathing heavily, the ash blonde punched in the access code to open all three of the gates so he would save time and not have to repeat this annoying process. He was soon out into the main streets of Moscow after a couple of acres of lone, grayish land. He twisted and turned through the familiar streets and alleyways of his capital, before he knew it, the scenery of the busy city of Moscow began to blur to an almost undefinable level. The colors changed erratically and promptly as his mind locked and focused only on getting to London, England as quickly as possible.

It had been a while since he had used the Nations' Path.

In fact, now that he thought about it he hadn't used it since the fall of the Soviet Union – he had found it useful in the Cold War. But again, Ivan could really care less about such things right now. He _had _to get to his sisters. In exactly seven minutes and thirteen seconds he sensed he was in London and slowed down considerably. Melting into a jog, the Russian dialed his little sister's number into his cell phone and waited anxiously for her to pick up.

"**Мне очень жаль, номер, который вы набрали**_** – **__{I'm sorry, the number you have dialed –}_**"**

_Beep!_

Growling in frustration, Ivan slammed the phone shut and had half a mind to throw it at some unlucky person's _head _and hope it _busts open_. Instead he drew in a breath, and shoved the cell back into his coat. Not even a damn dial tone…! Usually Belarus _always _answered her phone, _especially _if it was him. But if she wasn't answering now that meant that it must be something serious…

He winced at the thought of the frantic call he had gotten on his phone radio a couple hours ago when he was heading back with his unit. How her voice cracked and shook, how _weak _she sounded… but at least he had gotten the name of the hospital through her sobs and hiccups in Russian. Ivan hadn't seen her cry a single tear in at least seventy years. In all of his long life as a nation, his sister had only cried _three times_ in his and Ukraine's presence; _including now_. Once when they were still young she had accidently ripped the bow that Ukraine and Russia had sown for her together on a bush.

She cried and cried that day as if her kitten had just died – only to stop when their older sister mended it.

And the other time was during Post-World War II; when Ivan quote, unquote, _broke for a couple of decades_.

When he reached the hospital, after what seemed like an eternity, the nation stepped on the black square and the automatic door opened easily for him. His eyes met with sparkling chocolate brown, _Yao…_ a small part of his heart fluttered at the sight of the raven but instead he scanned the room for Natalia; ignoring the familiar feeling in his chest.

Latvia held back tears as he lay his head on Estonia's lap. While Lithuania paced back and forth in anxiety, Poland at his heels attempting to console the brunette with _painfully, __**painfully**__, fake_ cheerful remarks and his usual overly confident demeanor.

It wasn't working.

His one eye not covered by blood widened as he did a second sweep; there was his sister – his _strong _sister that even _he feared_ – sat sandwiched between Estonia and China, shoulders slumped and quaking with silent sobs. She looked down, bangs covering her face as her entire being let off a gloomy feel.

It broke his already fairly beaten and butchered heart to see his sister reduced to such a level… she also seemed to be muttering something in a mix of Russian and Belarusian, which he couldn't make out. As he walked over to the group he noticed a couple of other familiar faces, his son, Moscow was there, and so was Kiev Kyiv city, his big sister's capital, and Canada was there, so was Iceland and… Liechtenstein?

What was that girl doing here? And without her _brother _no less… the Russian observed as the nation appeared to be worried, stealing small glances at Belarus. He cocked an eyebrow despite his dull mood.

Huh.

Ivan looked down discreetly to focus on the bright – slightly glowing – red thread connecting from her finger and back to his sister's. Shrugging it off, he walked briskly over to his group. He'd been able to see these weird strings ever since he'd put that small curse on Japan a while back he had no idea what they were exactly (though he faintly remembers a story that Ukraine may have once told him…) but all he knew was that he was the only one who could see these 'threads' and nobody else seemed to see them.

And that meant that Russia was officially _"crazy"_.

So therefore no one needed to know that he could see those strings connecting that couple on the street – or those two bickering nations in the meeting room. But it was odd.

Ukraine's string split into thirds. Him, Belarus, and Belgium; he'd never seen a string like that…and yet their strings (aside from Belgium) ended at other people, his in particular ending at _China's _pinky –

"Брат! _{Brother!}_" he was pushed back a couple of paces by the sudden weight of his little sister smashing into him a full speed. Sobbing followed, "I-I'm sorry… it's my fault…! Everything is my fault!"

Ivan blinked. He'd _never _seen his sister like this… _**NEVER**_. Katyusha of course, but never Natalia…

"A-Are you alright? Yo-you're _bleeding_..."she whimpered like an apathetic child; remembering the cut on his forehead that must have appear to look like a head injury from her point of view he shook his head.

"Тише теперь, Наташа ... _{Hush now, Natasha…}_" he whispered soothingly in Russian, "It'll be alright, da…? Сестра _{sister} _is a nation like us… it'll be alright…" it had been a while since he had to be 'big brother' again. (That role usually rested with Ukraine.)

Steadily, he led her to a chair as he continued speaking words of comfort in an even soft voice that disturbed most of the nation spectators in the room, unfamiliar with this out of character behavior from two of the most feared nations in Europe. Natalia collapsed to the floor beside her brother, "Why did she protect me…? She didn't need to protect me…" smiling slightly, Russia bent down and easily heaved the smaller nation into a princess hold. She clung to his coat tightly as Belarus buried her face into her big brother's scarf.

Both siblings fell silent after – aside from Belarus's occasional hiccups – after a moment, Ivan carried her over to a chair and unwisely attempted to set her down. But her grip instead tightened as she shook her head and snuggled further. Sighing, Ivan turned around and instead sat in the chair, sister in his lap shivering like a small child.

Contrary to the popular relief, Russia loved both of his sisters very much; no matter how… _weird _they could be at times. This scene however reminded Russia of the old times back when it was the three of them. Whenever one of his siblings was either hurting or sad they'd always snuggle up to him (mostly because he was _warm_ but that is not the point…)

After a long silence, the ash blonde looked down with a small smile; seeing that Belarus had calmed down a great deal, "Now, why don't you tell big brother what happened, da?" looking slightly embarrassed of her outburst Natalia's grip loosened slightly as she looked up, shameful. Her appearance was a mess. Belarus's eyes were rimmed red from crying, her hair stuck up in odd places, and her clothes were crinkled in places.

A light flush dusted her cheeks, "… I'm sorry big brother…"

"What do you mean? Do tell me why you would be apologizing, da?" stroking her hair soothingly, thoughtfully, the nation refrained from breaking eye contact with his fragile little sister.

"Even though… even though I promised myself long ago that I'd protect брат and сестра… I-I…" she quivered slightly but did not cry.

"It's alright, da? Besides, we are the older siblings… should we not be protecting you?" he asked with another smile.

But Natalia only shook her head, "No. That wouldn't be fair; you two are both precious to me. I want to take you both as my wife and husband someday!" Ivan gulped, but didn't comment, "And if we're all getting married _I'm_ going to be the one to protect you _both_."

Russia blinked as he frowned, "Since when do you want to marry Katyusha…?"

The nation shrugged, "Always. I love you both the same."

Feeling he was treading in to dangerous waters he asked another question: "Then why stalk _me_?"

"Сестра has enough to worry about. Plus I would prefer to stay by your side, brother. You always seem so lonely." _Ah, _the Russian thought dryly, _so it's a different __**mindset**__, da?_

"…" a comfortable silence followed before Belarus continued, "The sniper shot was meant for _me_, but Yekaterina shoved me out of way and took all three bullets for me…" she mumbled, voice slowly dying off.

"There, there, it wasn't your fault…" suddenly breaking into a smile, the nation bumped his knees up in the air (along with his stunned sister) and took the leverage as an opportunity to turn Belarus round so that she was facing him head on. (1)

"Все нормально, да? _{Everything is fine, da?}_" He whispered for the umpteenth time in Russian.

Natalia cocked her head slightly before surprising her brother by wrapping her arms around his head in a tight hug. After a moment he smiled brightly and returned the embrace. They stay like that for a while before a soft cough interrupted the two.

Russia looked up as his eyes caught sight of a whit lab jacket, quickly he locked eyes with the awkward seeming doctor – the man was middle aged and slim, white streaks of age ran through his slicked back raven black hair.

"How is my sister?" the nation asked immediately as Belarus's eyes feel on the man, face caught between an angry scowl and a hopeful expression, so it just turned into one glower.

"We've… stabilized her, but it's a miracle that she lived…!" Of _course _she lived. But Ivan wanted to know what her condition was… "Ms. Braginskaya was given three bullet wounds in battle, one near her chest area that luckily didn't hit any of her organs; another one simply grazed her side, but… the last one is by far the most worrying…"

Natalia tensed, mind flashing to the blood flowing from Katyusha's neck.

"It was a on in a million chance but…" the doctor seemed genuinely baffled, "Her voice box was pierced by the bullet… a-and we were forced to remove it…" he shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry… she will never speak again."

Now this particular doctor had no idea about the existence of nations (it was after all a national secret…) And with fast healing abilities and all the time in the world, "never" meant a couple of decades. However…

… it was still a long time to be mute.

"Which room?" Belarus asked, nearly inaudible.

"Excuse me?"

She growled, making the doctor pale, "_Which. __**ROOM**__. Is. My. Sister. In?_" gulping the man chocked out the three numbers.

Room 101.

As Natalia began briskly down the hall, all avoided the oddly auraed woman like the plague. For the first time in a long time, Russia looked after his little sister with a fond smile before turning back to the other nations in the room.

"You may all leave now, da~?" shivering at the look in the nation's eyes everyone in the room cleared out swiftly, aside from China who waited patiently in the corner and Liechtenstein who was hurriedly packing her bag. Before he went over to Yao, his curiosity finally got the best of him.

"Liechtenstein," the girl glanced at him shyly, "I would like to speak with you, da?" he put on a cheerful smile.

"…" she stayed silent; her brother had always told her to stay away from this nation. But… he didn't appear threatening… and he didn't have that weird aura either. Still her hands twitched instinctively towards the twin air weight revolvers (2) strapped to her thighs – hidden easily under her dress.

Russia only smiled widely when he noticed this, "Oh! You definitely won't be needing those~! I don't bite, da~?" he held out his hand a childish smile still present on his features.

Saying a silent prayer under her breath, the little nation took the hand.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, quite a different – but no less heartwarming – reunion was occurring in the opposite wing of the hospital.<p>

"WESTEN~!"

"G-Germany!" the said nation was attacked in a double bear hug as he walked out of the checkup room.

"Mein Gott!" Ludwig groaned as his eyes met with mischievous crimson, and a teary pair of… amber chocolate maybe? Huh. Italy's eyes were open; he had such beautiful, beautiful eyes… why wouldn't he show them more…?

… Gott his eyes –

_SMACK!_

_Damn it Ludwig! Stop those stalkerish thoughts right this moment!_

"Hey… West, it's un-awesome to hit yourself…" Prussia chuckled lightly, seeming to guess his thoughts as always, Germany rolled his eyes. "So how're you doing?"

"I'm fine, let go." He said mainly to Italy who was hanging off of his neck. He also noticed Hungary and Austria in the back.

Italy shook his head, still teary eyed. "We were _real_ worried about you when we heard about your plane…" the albino flicked his little brother's forehead earning a blush, "Oi, apologize to Feli. You made him cry!" Germany winced and stole a look at the painfully giddy and relieved Italian.

"Gott! You should have seen the poor thing, honestly," Gilbert smirked, "Didn't I teach mein lieber bruderlein _{my dear little brother} _not to make a girl cry~?"

"…"

"…"

Germany cracked a small smile and let out a string of chuckles… while Prussia cackled loudly as usual. Italy blinked, curious as to what the joke was exactly, he wasn't a girl… last time he checked at least… But none the less he smiled, neither of them had laughed like that in almost a month and a half.

They probably needed this.

Hungary and Austria soon walked over to fully access the German's condition, "So, Germany, what happened out there? You are usually _very _careful." The Austrian pushed his glasses up on his face, regarding Ludwig with critical violet eyes.

The nation sighed, "Well… I let my guard down for a moment… and in my defense the person who shot me down was a good shot!"

Roderich arched an eyebrow.

"Transnistria." He quickly clarified as Feliciano released his neck to look down guiltily.

Gilbert reached out to put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I was scared out of my fucking mind, West. I seriously think you're making my hair turn _black_. Kesesese…" he could his brother in a tight hug. "… I seriously don't know what I would do without you…" he let go and instantly that annoying Prussian smile of his was back, "Anyway I think the awesome me deserves an apology!"

"Sorry… bruder." Ludwig murmured, before looking down to the Italian standing next to him. "And… Sorry to you too Feliciano." Said nation shook his head sadly.

"No… don't apologize Ludwig… no matter what anyone says this is my fault." Head wiping around to argue, the German's eyes blazed.

"Felici –_!_"

"Ah!"

Prussia smirked as he gave Italy a shove in the back, putting his hands behind him innocently immediately afterwards. Hey, what _they _don't know can't hurt _him._ They were way to slow for his tastes anyway, damn it!

The two's lips met.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Pfft… sorry if this creeped you out… it creeped me out too… *shivers* ANYWAY, yeah. I did just pair Belarus up with Liechtenstein XD! Sorry. Anyway I tried to make this as fluffy as possible… and to the USUK fans~ our favorite American and Brit shall return in the next chapter. Oh, and yes. Yes I did just pair Ukraine up with Belgium… FLAMES SHALL BE PUT OUT WITH THE BLUE FLAMES OF JUSTICE! Oh and be grateful for the extra-long chapter~! … Please? I went over my usual word count for you guys… so do review…? And sorry about that random 'thing' at the end XD I just felt the need to write some GerIta~!  
><strong>_

_**Explanation(s):**_

_**(1) – IT IS POSSIBLE. My dad used to do this for me when I was little =3!**_

_**(2) – OH COME ON. HER BROTHER IS SWITZERLAND… (Trigger-Happy remember~?) He had to have taught her SOMETHING.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Harsh reviews will break my heart, but constructive criticism earns a thank you =3~! **_


	14. Chapter XIII: A Kiss

_**A/N: HURRAY IT'S DONE = D… Ah and so very sorry, no USUK, it will run into the next chapter because it went over my usual word count ^ ^"… And I have a bit of a personal question to all those highschoolers out there… is… highschool scary…? It's just that next year I'm going to be a freshman and I'm REALLY freaking out about it TT . TT… (for your own sanity DO NOT attempt to calculate my age = ^ =""…)**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**Yaoi/Shounen ai**_

_**Cursing **_

_**BigBrother!Prussia (… I apologize…)**_

_**FLUFFYNESS! =D**_

_**Please enjoy =3**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter XIII: <em>

_A Kiss_

* * *

><p><em>Ludwig's lips feel…nice…<em>

This was one of the first thoughts that came to mind as Italy melted into the kiss, his eyes drifted closed as he felt Germany's arms slowly wrapped around his waist. After a couple of seconds (that seemed _much _too short for the Italian. Germany pulled away, regarding the other with childlike curiosity, Feliciano looked him over in the same manner.

This went on for quite a while, that is until a passing English nurse shot them a glare and coughed before moving on; Hungary looked ready to kill her for a second but was stopped by Roderich's hand on her shoulder. The spell was broken by this simple (but brief) exchange.

"A-Ah!"

"Um…!"

"I'm sorry, Italien…" Ludwig blushed deeply as he unwrapped his arms from around the auburn haired man's waist hesitantly, much to Feliciano's silent disappointment.

"H-Huh? No, no, V-Ve, accidents happen all the time!" his flush deepened, "Besides, I-I kiss you all the time…G-Germany…" _But never like _this_…_they both thought unknowingly in unison.

As the two continued to stubble over apologies to each other, Gilbert smirked at his work; a job well done in his eyes. Though, Elizabeta simply scowled at him.

"What the hell Gilbert!" she hissed lowly.

"Just giving those two idiots a little bit of a _'push' _in the right direction," He whispered back smugly.

Austria rolled his eyes, "True, but couldn't you have been more… I don't know… _subtle_?"

The albino gave a simple shrug in return, "Come on Specs, you both know that isn't my style~." Grinning widely he pulled the raven closer to his being by the waist, "Besides… that's what you _love _about the awesomeness that is m – HOLY…! MEIN GOTT LIZZY! 'Vat the hell!"

"Stay away from Roderich you damned Prussian _Incubus_!" she yanked her frying pan back for another hit.

_Clang!_

"GOTTVERDAMMIT!"

Feliciano, Ludwig, and Roderich watched the familiar scene with both contentment (mostly Italy) and exasperation.

"Ludwig, are you sure that you're alright, Ve?"

The nation looked down guiltily for a split second before turning to Feliciano with a nod, "J…Ja... Yes, I am fine."

Italy furrowed his eyebrows worriedly, "Just, please, _please_ don't push yourself… promise me Ludwig." Germany nodded stiffly.

"You have to promise me…!"

"I… promise."

Satisfied Italy gave a small smile and gave the German another hug, while Gilbert raised an eyebrow at his little brother's reluctance to answer. His brother always _had _been a terrible liar, (in his eyes at least…) "Anyway, you can come home now right? Come on Westen~ let's have Liz and Feli cook up an awesome dinner!"

Germany sighed before carefully prying a certain whining Italian's arms from around his waist – this of course was to no avail as Italy instead latched onto Germany's right arm stubbornly in response.

"Is something wrong Italy?" Ludwig asked as they left the hospital, trailing behind the arguing trio in front of them.

Feliciano just smiled and shook his head before looking up at his friend, "I'm just really… _really_, honestly happy right now, Ve! You… you kept your promise and came back to me safe and sound, Germany…"

The blonde looked down guiltily, gaze wondering to his right shoulder. "… Ja… Of course, I did promise you after all…" Gilbert paused in his squabbling with Elizabeta to shoot a wary glance in his brother's direction.

* * *

><p>That night Feliciano and Elizabeta made a feast.<p>

Well, not in the literal sense of course, but it came fairly close. The meal was a slightly large dinner, more than enough for five; it was a mixture of both Italian and German dishes – with a side of Hungarian. While everyone ate, there was a bit of idle chatter between Italy, Germany, and Austria and some bickering on Prussia and Hungary's part. But other than that it was a relatively nice dinner.

When everyone finished their food Germany stood up to do the dishes, "Ah! I'll help you Germany~!" Italy shot up from his seat and began picking up the dirty dishes from the table, "I'll wash, you'll dry, Ve~!"

Nodding, the German picked up the remaining silverware as Feliciano made the dish water. After a moment Prussia, Austria, and Hungary went into the living room, leave the two nations alone in the kitchen.

"… Say, Ludwig?"

"Hmm?" he responded faintly, still drying a particularly large pan.

The Italian looked nervously down at the soapy water, "Um, about the incident with China…a-and at the hospital too…!" he winced as Ludwig's hands froze in drying the dishes and his face hardened, but Italy would not be swayed, "Do – Do you believe what China said about the strings?" his being visibly deflated as Ludwig shook his head no.

"I do not believe in such things." He replied stiffly, a blush evident on his cheeks.

"And another thing… d-do you remember how you were born? Not Germany, _Ludwig_." Italy remembered (a bit), one of his earliest memories was of Grandpa Rome finding him and Romano wondering the coasts of his empire; apparently they had been in a bit of a daze… Anyway they were both given the name "Italia" and were adopted by Rome as his grandchildren, and even before that all he remembered was his big brother carrying him on his back for the longest time… that is until a bigger set of arms took him in theirs.

So in all honesty no nation could truly tell when and how they were born, like Ukraine for instance, she insists that she was raised by the late "Kievan Rus" (who unfortunately died too early for Russia and Belarus to remember her to well…) For a long time they've just been going by the fact that nations just _appear_.

"Well, bruder said that he 'found' me. But I don't really remember much, all I remember is awakening in bed with a bandage on my forehead… then Prussia told me that my name would be: "Deutschland"; or Germany as many tend to call me." He closed his eyes and let out a small sigh, "… The first fifty years are very blurry to me, there was even a time that…" Ludwig put down the dish he was holding to stare blankly at the wall in front of him. "There was even a year that I don't even remember at all, it was just… raw _pain_." He muttered lowly, wincing at the memory.

They both fell silent again and finished the last of the dishes before heading back into the living room.

Prussia immediately grinned at the sight of the two nations, "Yo, West! Kesesese… so did you and Ita… _'talk'_~?" he empathized the word mockingly and the blonde flushed lightly at the implications.

"Shut up East…" he said with a roll of his eyes before giving a sympathetic look to Roderich, squished tightly between his older brother and Liz.

Standing up, Gilbert walked over to the two with a smirk, "Pffft, you should really relax a bit little bro~! You've been tense all month," he clamped a hand over Ludwig's shoulder, "I worry about my bruderlein you know?"

The blonde's eyes flashed in pain as his eyes flickered to his right shoulder; out of instinct he flinched away from the touch as discreetly as possible.

Unfortunately, this time all the nations in the room also took notice of his unusual behavior; Germany paled, _Scheiße…_

"… West, take off your shirt." The Prussian's face darkened as his little brother shook his head, "Westen… _nehmen Sie ihn ab_. _{West… take it off.}_" Prussia hissed in German dangerously, "Or do I have to do it _myself_…?"

With a sigh, Ludwig began unbuttoning his white button-down shirt. Only to reveal tan bandaging wrapping from his right shoulder to across his chest, Feliciano bit his lip and looked up at his friend sadly, "Dio mio... Ludwig… Oh Ludwig, perché? _{why?}_" he gently ran a hand across the bandaging. "What happened…?"

The nation closed his eyes, not wanting to face his friends and family, "West." Germany's eyes stayed closed, "_Westen_."

"… I need to go feed Berlitz, she hasn't eaten yet –"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt. You fucking _look at me_!" the blonde cringed and meekly met the fiery eyes of his older brother, for once – though Gilbert was still shorter– _he_ looked like the younger of the two…

"I… tore a ligament in my left shoulder." He stated quietly, "The doctor said not to push it." He added on as an afterthought.

Gilbert sighed, "Oh, Mein _Gott_ Westen! Why didn't you tell us any of this! And didn't you say you landed _safely_!"

"Well… that is only half of the truth bruder…" Feliciano led him to the couch to sit down.

"Oh, _pray_ do tell." Roderich muttered, obviously fairly annoyed with the German.

Germany took a sudden hypnotic like interest in the white carpeted floor at his feet, "I miss judged the landing and ended up stuck in the branches of a tree – I know how that sounds, but yes; the American fighter jet was tangled with in the branches of a dead tree." He explained after seeing the skeptical looks being shot his way. "Anyway, the plane was going to blow, due to the bullet that had been lodged in one of the engines. So I hit the emergency eject button, I must have been injured in the time of me shooting out of the plane and floating down with the parachute – only to have a rough landing into _another tree_."

Ludwig reached up to finger his bandages, "I was lucky that Belarus and her unit found me when they did… How is that girl by the way? She managed to _cut us down _a pathway to the emergency helicopter while carrying Ukraine on her back, plus her injured. It was… amazing." He closed his eyes again, imagining the fierce, yet still cold as ice nation. "I have a new level of respect for her,"

He drew in a breath, "However I am getting off topic. When we arrived at the hospital the doctors patched me up and wanted to keep me overnight for observation, I of course refused. So instead they basically told me not to over exert my upper right shoulder and that general area. I convinced them not to tell anyone that I was injured and… that is all there is to it…"

"B-But… Ludwig, I don't understand!" Italy's eyes filled with tears as he clutched onto Germany's shirt tightly. "Don't you trust us…?" the four looked at the silent nation with a mixture of both frustration and sadness, awaiting his answer.

"… Of _course _I trust you… there is not a single person in this room that I wouldn't trust with my _life_. I… I didn't want to cause any of you to worry for me any longer; I'm supposed to be 'brave'. I don't want to be treated as if I'm weak anymore. I've been useless for a majority of this month and a half that we've been in war; I don't want to be a burden – Ugh!" Gilbert wacked his little brother on the back of the head, "Gilbert –"

_Slap!_

"Rode –"

_Bang!_

"Why are you all hitting…? Italy?" Ludwig trailed off in surprise as Feliciano pulled him down into a tight hug, he blinked in shock as his head was held against the nation's chest. "I-Italien…"

"Ludwig is an idiot."

He winced at the tear choked voice, though he couldn't see his face, he knew for sure that Feliciano was crying, "Sorry… Entschuldigung _{I'm so sorry}_… Don't cry…" he hugged him back, sitting up to hug the sniveling Italian to _his _chest. "Entschuldigung… Entschuldigung…" he muttered over and over again, stoking the Italian's auburn hair soothingly as he looked up at Prussia apologetically, "Bruder I –"

Prussia held up a single hand to shut him up, "West, if this happens again, I regret to say that I will have to _break _your fucking jaw… you know, like the awesome älterer Bruder _{big brother} _that I am." He replied, tone turning light.

Ludwig gave a small smile before giving a salute, "Ja, you have my permission to do so bruder."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: *Is currently dead* Uhg… This took me WAY too long… I'm so sorry guys ^ ^" no USUK again… I ended up rambling on more GerIta and this chapter became too long… PLUS I haven't put Japan in here enough damn it! And that just BUGS me… - . -… I worked REALLY hard on this… Oh, and as for Italy's case with Germany and why they don't make a big deal out of the whole kiss thing… well, they kiss each other all the time (Just not like **_**that**_** XD) So they both decided to just ignore it.**_

_**P.S. Sorry did NOT have time to Edit ^ ^"  
><strong>_


	15. Chapter XIV: Hidden Agendas

_**A/N: FAIL. CHAPTER TITLE IS FAIL… just like the fic title XDD… You guys are so awesome you know that~? And thank you for the advice~! Anyway, I've gotten a few questions about the whole PruAusHun thingy… it is in that order. XDD Hungary isn't in the middle. Just wanted to clarify that, who knows~ after I finish this fic maybe I'll make another fic just for them~ ANYWAY, be prepared for more hints at the HRE plot line and more escalation on the WW3 plot line~ =3 **_

… _**Oh, and as the story progresses you are going to start to REALLY hate Romania… no, no, not like you would a Mary-sue (PLEASE GOD NO O . o). As in HATE her for hurting our dearest nations… Just warning you…**_

_**Warning(s):**_

_**MAJOR HRE HINTS =D**_

_**Romania being a bitch.**_

_**Shounen ai **_

_**Enjoy~ (please~?)**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter XIV:<em>

_Hidden Agendas_

* * *

><p>Romano took a drag of his cigarette as he waited at the drop off point. Feliciano wasn't going to like this; neither would Antonio… when the flare began to die down he spat it out and crushed the addictive thing under his black dress shoes. He dialed his cell and waited for the ring once before hanging up and calling again.<p>

"Dove diavolo sei? _{Where the hell are you?}_" He growled into the phone as soon as it beeped to signal that it had been answered.

"Mi scuso Don, signore, siamo stati tenuti da alcuni ... complicazioni ..._{I apologize Don, sir, we were held up by some… complications…}_"

Romano let out a string of annoyed curses in Sicilian (though he knew the man could probably not understand them). As the man on the other end audibly gulped, "E tu pensi che io frega niente! Ottenere il vostro culo qui _ora_! _{And you think I give a damn! Get your asses down here _now_!}_"

There was a silence.

Then there was an answer in Romanian.

"Da, domnule, imediat domnule._ {Yes sir, right away sir.}_"

Clicking off his cell Lovino let out a sigh, he really hoped that he was doing the right thing…

…

Romania growled lowly in her throat as she paced the halls of Moldova's villa. Four nations watched her warily, though a mixture of emotions showed on their respective faces. Bulgaria looked bored, as she played with the helm of her military jacket idly – Transnistria looked both annoyed and cautious, standing in front of his slightly pale and nervous older brother protectively, eyes never leaving the girl.

Serbia on the other hand looked slightly amused, although his eyes would sometimes sharpen whenever the raging brunette strayed too closely to Adam, loyally (and rather stupidly in his opinion) standing by his older brother.

All however stood out of her way.

It was taboo among the alliance to get in Anica's way when she was in one of her _moods_. Moldova had learned that the hard way back in '91, when he'd just broken away from her… he'd ended up with a concussion from the vase that was thrown at his head.

The only person who could stand up to her in this state was Hungary – the two had a strange sort of friendship, it's like a love-hate relationship without the 'love'. They would fight like a cat and a dog until both tired themselves out, and then Romania would come back more mellow. It was the same situation with the other. If both went without seeing each other for too long they became short tempered.

"DAMN IT! _How dare they_!" her fist slammed into the wall, leaving an indent in its wake, right near Adam and Aurel, making Serbia's eyes narrow and Bulgaria pause in her fidgeting. "Say, Moldova…?" she began darkly as her friend paled and Transnistria stood up straighter and held out his arms defensively. Anica glared at him in irritation

… As you can see, Liz wasn't there to calm her down this time.

"What is it мој најдражи принцеза_{my dearest princess}_?" Alexiel winked as she shot a glare his way, turning her attention from the two brothers.

"We're going to bomb Belarus; she has proved to be stronger than first expected … so we will weaken her early. Start making arrangements!"

With that she strode down the hall in a huff and down to the guest room.

_SLAM!_

The four let out a breath none of them had realized they'd been holding.

"Good _Lord _Adam, stop challenging her!" Aurel scolded his brother with a sigh as he collapsed to the ground in relief.

"I won't. I don't care what I owe her, I will not give up my pride." He said with a finality that shut everyone up.

Serbia put a hand on his shoulder. "We all have to swallow our pride sometime… she's at the point where she could turn on one of _us_."

Transnistria was silent.

* * *

><p>"Gilbert," the ex-nation winced at his brother's tone, as did Roderich and Elizabeta. It was early morning; Germany had called the three down and set them on the couch for a quote unquote <em>talk<em>.

Italy was in the other room getting Germany a glass of water (despite the other's protests).

"Yeah? What is it now Westen~?" Prussia put up a feeble grin as a bead of nervous sweat slide down his cheek. It was that tone again… the voice that Germany had spoken to him with in the meeting… Well _shit._

Sensing the mood, Hungary nudged Austria and both stood up, "W-Well we're off to see how Ita's doing," pulling the raven in along, Liz shot a stern look at the fidgeting albino. Suddenly the duo froze when two strong hands clamped themselves over their shoulders.

"Nein, stay. I _insist_." The nations winced at the pressure put on their shoulders for good measure. Hesitantly they both sat down on either side of Prussia on the couch.

"_Italien!_" Ludwig called suddenly, startling the trio.

"Yes, what is it Germany~?" a cheerful voice chirped in response from the kitchen.

"Could you do me a favor and go to the market –? I… ran out of food for Berlitz, Blackie, and Astar." Replied the German as the said dogs came bounding into the living room in curiosity at their sound of their names.

"Ve~" Ludwig faintly wondered just what the hell that voice tick of his was… though it was cute – he quickly shook off the dangerous thoughts forming. _GOTTVERDAMMIT, Ludwig this is not the time!_ "Alright Ludwig~" and he also wondered just when they'd started using their human names so commonly… "I'll be back soon!" the Italian bounced in with a cup of iced tea in hand, "I hope you don't mind~. It's very good for your body when you're hurt. I'm sure it'll help you heal faster.

Germany nodded, a hint of a blush tinting his cheeks, "J-Ja… Danke…" smiling brightly, Feliciano gave a small wave before disappearing from the doorway. When Ludwig heard the door shut he turned back to his brother with a glare. "You three are hiding something." He stated, stony eyed and fierce.

A thick silence followed, Roderich let out a sigh, "Germany…" Elizabeta and Gilbert's heads whipped around to stare imploringly at the Austrian. "I…I really wish I could tell you – I would _really, really _like to tell you but… I regret to say I cannot."

The blonde crossed his arms and waited patiently for the man to continue.

"Please… _please_,_ for the love of God believe me_, we are _protecting_ you Ludwig, I am _begging you_… try to understand… don't ask questions…" the nation watched as lavender eyes bore pleadingly into his own, Austria _never _begged. No if and's or but's, and in all of Germany's long life he'd only seen him beg _once – _in tears in fact. And that was for Russia to give back Prussia after WW2 (of course to no avail).

Ludwig sighed.

"… Understood, I will not pursue this topic any further. But know this:" Then he stood up a little straighter, full of pride. "I am Germany. I am _der Bundesrepublik Deutschland_. I do not _need _to be protected."

"_I don't need any saving!"_

The German's eyes widened, hands clutching his head in pain as more images flashed before his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>They stood in spacious foyer; it seemed old fashioned – perhaps before Ludwig's time. He was looking through someone else's eyes. He looked up at a man, "Keseesee… yeah right! You need my help to win this war and you know it." an albino with a cocky smile, a familiar flick to the forehead, an unbearable amount of annoyance suddenly flared up inside of him. The man was dressed in something akin to… pirate-like clothing maybe…? And his face was blurry – though somehow Germany knew this man. That name, it was on the tip of his tongue… <em>

"_I'll be fine on my own!" he felt himself shout, they were both speaking in German, he realized with a start. _

_The pirate rolled his eyes, "You're my bruderlien, and I'm not going to leave you just like that! I promised the old man that I'd take care of you." The albino bent down to his level, "Helrich… please let me help you out for once, alright…? I just don't want my cute little bruder to disappear on me is all…" the figure grinned sadly._

_Ludwig felt the smaller him cock his head, "I'm not going to disappear." He said bluntly, sounding genuinely surprised at the suggestion._

_The man raised a silver eye brow, "And why's that?" _

"_Because…"_

* * *

><p>"… I promised her…" Ludwig mumbled lowly, his blue eyes regaining a brighter shade, similar to that of the boy in his… just what in the hell would you call that just now? A daydream? A delusion? A… <em>memory<em>? And now that he thought about it, how could he just shrug these things off?

The blonde was brought back to earth by what felt like an earthquake. However, it just turned out to be a certain frantic brother of his.

"… est…! West…!" His eyes returned to their original dull tone as he attempted to focus on the firm gloved hands shaking him back and forth, "Gottverdamit, Westen!" Gilbert was panicking by now… but why? What had just happened? Ludwig couldn't remember much; it was a bit like waking up from a trance…

"Bruder, I –"

"Whatever you saw just now," the albino interrupted, "Was just a dream, do you understand me?" Germany blinked as he heard his older brother's voice crack with raw emotion as he switched to German, everything came into focus quickly after that as his natural 'mother hen-like' instinct kicked in. "Oh _Gott _Westen… nein… please, not again… nicht wieder_ {not again}_…" patting his older brother's back awkwardly, Germany looked to the (also worried) faces of Elizabeta and Gilbert. Then he glanced back to his desperate brother's death grip on his, thankfully, left shoulder.

The German let out a sigh.

"Ja, I get it already, and for the love of God stop crying, you told me long ago brother: _'German men do not cry'_…"

An unsteady scoff, "_'Only prissy Austrians and love-sick Frenchmen'_… and damn it Westen I am not fucking crying… I am too awesome to cry…" Ludwig rolled his eyes at the sniffle that said otherwise.

"Of course East, whatever you say." None the less he laid the albino's head face down on his shoulder.

Prussia laughed weakly as he hugged his little brother tightly, "Kesesese… like I said, I was _not _fucking crying… My eyes were just watering 'cause I got a speck of dust in my eye…"

* * *

><p>England sighed as he watched America, tirelessly at work in his office, from the doorway. Frowning as the nation swayed dangerously before shaking his head stubbornly and sitting up straighter. He witnessed this rather pointless (and irritating as hell) cycle six more times before groaning and placing a firm hand in Alfred's shoulder. "Hey now, what did the doctors <em>just <em>tell you about resting more you bloody git!"

Arthur was about 90% sure that Alfred had barely slept a wink in over a month. How did he know? Well, he'd been giving the American periodic visits throughout the month; just to make sure he was doing alright (which he wasn't of course).

"Now come on, off to bed with you." He tugged the lightly struggling nation to his feet.

"I-Iggy…? How long have you been standing there?" his former charge murmured with a yawn, "And I'm _fine_… Let go of me!" the taller attempted to break away, but surprisingly failed and instead was pulled further down the hall.

The Brit simply turned sharply with a growl and thrust a thick novel, which read: _"Gone With the Wind" _on the cover, in the blonde's face. "Long enough to finish this book, and as for that request of yours," he closed Alfred's bedroom door and locked it. "… What the bloody hell is _wrong _with you Alfred! You'll work yourself into another coma if this keeps on!"

Said blonde looked down sheepishly, "But I still have to finish my paperwork, and approve a couple more bills, plus –!" he yelped as he was shoved onto his bed.

"Go… to… _sleep_… Al." the older nation ordered threateningly. "'Revenge' _really _doesn't suit you love…" Alfred raised an eyebrow at the weird name, but the other didn't seem to take notice as he said it casually… huh. When the superpower made a move to change into his night clothes Arthur turned around.

"Heh, you're probably right, but hey, like I said at the meeting: 'Pay back's a bitch.'"

Arthur winced at the unfamiliarly bitter tone, "…What did I tell you about your emotions you idiot? Don't let them control you… it'll only end up hurting yourself and others in the end… I should know." England unconsciously touched a hand to the scars on his back from all of his previous wars, "Besides, it's unfitting for a 'hero'."

Alfred fell silent, "Yeah, but… Eddie's still hurting even _now_, His scars from the Middle Eastern Wars are only just healing over too…" he clenched his fists, "I-I just don't want to see any of my kids – or any more of my _people _for that matter – in pain anymore. I want to end this quickly before something _horrible _happens, I may just be paranoid but I have this feeling… a really _bad _feeling right now…"

England nodded, feeling sympathy for the distressed blonde, "I understand… Just try not to over work yourself…"

"Iggy, you can turn around now." America said with a roll of his eyes. "Really, what's with you? I mean, we used to _bathe_ together man!" his mood did a 180 as the nation grinned at the Brit widely.

England sighed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, now go to bed already, git…" the insult was muttered under his breath as the bed creaked behind him, signifying the American had finally laid down.

"…Arthur?"

"What!" he snapped.

"It would be nice if this war would be our last one…"

Eying Alfred critically, the Brit nodded, "Yes, I suppose that would be a good thing…"

A comforting silence passed.

"Hey Artie?"

A sigh, "What the bloody hell do you want _now_?"

"Take care of yourself in the skies next week, alright?"

Arthur smiled on his way out the door, "I'll be sure to, after all, we promised Italy that picnic didn't we?"

Alfred grinned, "That's right!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Annnd done~ *sighs* I apologize for the delay~ I was feeling lazy XDD Anyway I hope you enjoy~ … Oh, and you're all probably still curious about the HRE mystery right~? Well, you won't find out until we're almost at the end XDD (in about... seven chapters I think…?) So yes, I will also be torturing you with whatever our dear little Lovi's doing~ =3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review and put a pleasant smile on my face~ = )**_


	16. Chapter XV: A Deal with the Devil

_**A/N: Oh! Sorry it's so late guys! … This is mostly due to my laziness XDD! It's almost been a month… Hahaha~ I hope all you anons out there are still reading… =3**_

_**I AM ALIVE! XDD So in order to show that I shall give you guys an extra long chappy~ =3**_

_**Warning(s):**_

… _**RUSSIA IS BACK TO NORMAL =D! … Somewhat.**_

_**Mafiaboss!Romano~ **_

_**Another OC… again, I apologize.**_

_**Enjoy~ ^ ^**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter XV:<em>

_A Deal with the Devil_

* * *

><p>Liechtenstein was nervous.<p>

Who wouldn't be? Here she was a tiny, _tiny _nation (one of the smallest in the world in fact) without even a proper _military_. And she was standing in a _deserted _hallway, next to one of the most vile… _dangerous… __**mentally unstable **_nations in the world… Gott… There was definitely something wrong with her today.

"So, what brings you here, da?" Lili flinched and stretched her knuckles as discreet as possible behind her back. Her brother had always sad to keep loose in potentially dangerous situations; he'd also told her to avoid the Russian siblings at all costs.

And well… she had broken that rule of his by coming to visit Ukraine at the hospital today. The two had already become surprisingly good friends over the past decade, as both people _and _nations. Her brother held a strict watch on this relationship, but frankly did not pay as much mind to it as he would have back when Iraq had become slightly paranoid over new alliances back when he and America were at war. Plus, in his eyes, Katyusha was a much better candidate as a friend when put between Belarus and Russia.

But again, that wasn't entirely true either.

The whole reason she had eve approached Ukraine in the first place was so that she could form some sort of friendship with Belarus. It had worked, somewhat, and Liechtenstein now traded with the nation. But they hadn't really gotten to know each other outside of business; despite the blonde's efforts Natalia had remained cold and distant.

Another part of the reason she'd even come to visit the hospital (without her big brother's permission…) was to make sure that Natalia was alright and unharmed.

"Liechtenstein?" a voice filled with fake cheerfulness cut through her thoughts like a knife, snapping Lili to attention.

"Y-Yes?"

"What brings you here…?" he prompted, smile still in place – though, Lili still got the feeling that he was becoming impatient.

"I-I came to see if Katyusha was alright…" she dropped her eyes down to study the floor, not being able to look the man in the eye anymore.

"You are lying, da?" Lili froze in place, face draining from color, "I can tell that you care for Natasha, why are you denying it?" Ivan asked with child-like curiosity.

"I-I… uh…"

"_Answer me_, da?"

"Um, err… u-uh…"

"Russia." The blonde nearly collapsed in relief at the new voice, "Stop it, you are scaring Lili, aru." A comforting hand rested itself on her shoulder.

"C-China…?" Liechtenstein tilted her head backward to meet a familiar pair of annoyed chocolate brown.

Ivan pouted, "Yao~ I'm just having a word with her." the smaller nation winced as he turned to her with a childish smile that made her skin crawl.

"And for _what _exactly may I ask, aru?" those voice odd ticks of theirs were _really _beginning to make the frightened little thing's head spin…

"About Natasha," his dark violet eyes scrutinized hers, sending a silent message for confirmation, "but nothing harmful of course… da…?"

Lili, who had taken the moment to shift behind the brunette's back, gave a hesitant nod.

A beam, "See? No harm done, da!"

Yao sighed (still eyeing the Russian with caution) and made a movement with his head for the Germanic nation to leave. She gave him the slightest smile of gratitude before scurrying off hurriedly towards the hospital entrance. "… Now, Russia." There was a small whine of protest from the Russian: '_Ivan_, da!'; "Why are you tormenting weaker nations so early in the morning, aru?"

The taller shrugged, "Just wanted some answers. Liechtenstein… seems to have a certain interest in my сестренку _{little sister}_."

China rubbed his temples, exasperated, "Really now? When did _you _figure it out, aru?"

"…" the ash blonde took on a thoughtful sort of look, "Just now I would think…" China resisted the strong urge to introduce his palm to his forehead. Now why in the hell did he end up with _this person _at the end of his string? Did that annoying dragon in the sky have it in for him or something?

He was rather violently jolted out of his thoughts as Ivan suddenly grabbed hold of his thin wrist in a vice grip, before crushing him to his chest.

_Shénme tā mā de? _{What the fuck?}

"R-Russ–"

"Ivan…" he said so quietly that China had to strain to hear him.

"… _What_…?" China let out a rather girlish yelp (that he would later curse himself for) as the nation slid to the floor, now lean against the wall, Yao sitting stunned between his legs. "… R-Russia, aru?" the brunette grimaced as he was held even tighter.

"Call me Ivan again… da?" he blinked at the childish voice his ally had taken on. "You call Liechtenstein by her human name… so why not me? You call her Lili though you've only been friends with her for a little over a decade; but you only sometimes call my name. Why? Please tell me why, da…!" towards the end Ivan's voice cracked.

With his mind reeling, Yao fell into a stunned silence.

This should have been the very least of the Russian's worries! Russia should be worrying about _WAR_. They were in the middle of _WORLD WAR III_. Why would this idiot get so hysterical over something so minor?

"Ivan…" Yao began cautiously, "What is _really _wrong with you, aru?" the arms around him loosened slightly, allowing him to lean his head to the nation's chest to meet his pained eyes.

"… Don't die."

China blinked, "Huh?

"T-the skies… I-I…" something finally clicked in the Asian's head as he allowed the distressed Russia an encouraging smile.

"I'm not going to die tomorrow, aru. I _promise_. After all, I'll be with England and France – oops the last one must not be very reassuring is it?" China chuckled nervously.

"…"

"I'm a nation," he prodded, "one that's lived for over 4000 years as a matter a fact, I won't die that easily."

"…"

"I'll be alright, aru…" out of habit, he leaned forward and planted a sweet kiss on Ivan's forehead, which was fairly difficult to do in their rather awkward position… He used to do this in order to calm down Kiku and his other siblings when they were sad or upset.

Russia's eyes went wide as he stared at the nation in his arms; the two stared into each other's eyes for a while until China's face tinted pink when he realized what he had done…

"O-Oh, um, sorry, aru! F-Force of habit you know, aru? I'm sorry, aru, u-um… aru…" he looked down with a groan; Ivan smiled before snuggling into the crook of his neck. If possible Yao flushed even deeper.

"Be safe, da?" the Russian whispered softly into the other's neck.

Yao's eye's softened, "Just please don't torture poor Lili while I'm away; Vash will have your head, aru…" he said in dead seriousness.

"Da!"

"… Why do I get the feeling that you're not taking me seriously, aru…?" he was pulled closer.

* * *

><p>The Southern half of Italy handed over a black brief case to the man in the black business suit, they were standing in an abandoned warehouse; it was somewhere close to midnight. The man smirked darkly, opening the case to check its contents, "It's all there." Romano said plainly – his poker face firmly in place.<p>

"As always, it's been a pleasure doing business with you Romano, but I must say," Lovino stood his ground, eyes narrowing slightly as the man leaned in, voice sending chills down his spine, "it has been quite a while, seven years I would think… tell me Don, _sir_; why have you called upon my services once again? Ah… perhaps it is for the sake of that dear _fratello _of yours… by the way, where _has _he been? He usually covers exchanges like these ri –" the brunette man paused rather casually as the barrel of a gun was suddenly thrust into his face.

"Lasciare il cazzo Feli fuori di questo. _{Leave Feli the fuck out of this.}_" He growled lowly in Italian, lips nearly twitching into a snarl; but he controlled himself. _Calm down… calm the __**fuck **__down, this is for Feliciano and Antonio… __**BREATHE **__damn it!_

Though he still kept up his poker face; the only evidence of breaking it being a simply twitch of his left eye. But it completely shattered into dust at what he heard _next_.

"And what about this Antonio guy…? Is he a nation or what? That kind of information is hard to hack you know~? The government keeps that shit locked up tight," chuckling at the blatant disbelief on the Italian's face the man shrugged. "I just got a hold of the information by chance and found it interesting; honestly, it makes me oh so sad… How could you keep such things from your favorite cousin?"

Lovino's scowled as he lowered the gun. He'd tried to hide for as long as possible. Nobody in the mafia knew about Veneziano; they'd usually just switch places ever now and then and what do you know not a single person noticed… As far as the mafia was concerned, he wasn't a fratellone and Antonio… heh, Antonio didn't even _exist_. Literally. Lovino had burned _all _his files and fake documents; even going as far as to wipe clean all traces of his digital files on the internet. Hell, Antonio didn't even have a _Facebook_.

…

What…?

There's no such thing as being overly cautious when it comes to the mafia and take his word for it; it was definitely _not _a nice feeling when a famous criminal organization has something to hang over your head and or use for blackmail… Especially when said things happen to be your loved ones…

"Sicily, can you get it done or not, damn it?"

A smirk.

"Of course I can. I _am _the best informant you've got after all." With that Sicily walked out of the warehouse with a small wave, only to grin as as soon as he shut the door a stream of jumbled curses in all the colors of the rainbow followed. "Heh, you're getting soft Lovi…" he muttered as he slipped into the slick black limo.

Meanwhile, in the building, Romano clutched at his hair; sliding against one of the nearby stack of boxes that smelled suspiciously of _human organs_…

_God damn it, this is why I hate the fucking Mafia!_

* * *

><p>"Do you really have to go out there Francis?" Canada asked quietly as the said nation smiled.<p>

"Oui, I cannot let Angleterre show me up~ now can I mon cher~?" the two lay in a hotel bed in London, England; earlier there had been a meeting deciding which nations would carry out the attack against Romania. After a fairly tiring twelve hour debate, the nations agreed to send England, China, and France. "… And I've been wondering… when did you stop calling me 'Papa' anyway?" he raised a slightly amused eyebrow as the other flushed crimson.

"W-Well, I didn't really think it would have been appropriate, eh… I-I mean… w-we've ready… haha… you know…" a mischievous grin spread across the French nation's face.

"Non~ tell me Mathieu I insist…" Matthew let out a whine before burying his face into the elder's shirt. Francis chuckled in amusement as he watched the other's ears turn beat red. He put an arm around the shy blonde, "Say, before I head out why don't we have a bit of fun, Non~" a wink.

"…" Canada sighed and looked up from his lover's white dress shirt, "L-Let's just… s-s-s-s-sn-snu…"

"'_Snuggle'_?" the Frenchman laughed out loud, running a hand through the mortified Canadian's hair, when he got a small feeble nod he broke into a grin. "If that is what you wish mon amour~"

"F-Francis don't touch me there!"

"Of course… of course my love…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Annnd there. And as for the random Franada at the end… well… we all know that France works fast XDD! … Plus it was to ease my guilt a bit… (if only a little…) Because next chapter I am going to do something VERY MEAN to France and China… (thus the reason behind the RoChu XDD)**_

_**Oh, and don't worry too much about Sicily... this'll probably be the last time you see him XDD  
><strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I know I haven't been saying this lately but it still applies LOL XDD… Please leave a review~ it heightens my self-esteem~ =3**_


	17. Chapter XVI: Captured

_**A/N: Not much to say here… But 200**__**th**__** reviewer gets a GerIta oneshot of their choice of plot~ =3 so please review~!**_

_**Warning(s):**_

_**Minor Violence involving our favorite nations~**_

_**Mentions of OCs =3 **_

_**Fail computer references and action scenes LOL XD**_

_**... Oh... - . - *grumbles* and I lost a bet so now I have to throw in a bit of friendly FRUK in this fic... EMPHASIS ON FRIENDLY!  
><strong>_

_**Please enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter XVI:<em>

_Captured_

* * *

><p>England flicked open his hand radio, "The Britannia to Française! Damn it France, get me some bloody back up already! I've got three of these bastards on my arse and I'm running out of ammo over here!"<p>

"Angleterre, I'll be there right away. Hang in there! Over," the Frenchman's voice crackled from the radio.

"Anyway, hurry your arse up! I don't know how much longer I can keep on dodging… over and out!" flipping it off, Arthur veered the jet sharply to the left to avoid another barrage of bullets.

He was in big trouble. The Bulgarian reinforcements had arrived much earlier than first expected; now he was stuck in a bit of a tight spot… Three enemy jets were on his tail, ammo was low, and they didn't look like they were going to let up anytime soon. Letting out a rather colorful string of English slang, he veered the plane again – this time semi upward and sharply to the right, hoping he could shake them. This plan failed, as the gits keep stubbornly on his former Empire sighed, giving up attempting to escape the jets; all he was doing was giving himself more damage this way…

Steering the jet so that he could get to the side of the two enemies – _Wait… _he thought. _...two…? The bloody hell? Weren't there…_

Eyes widening in shock, at the sound of gunfire, England whipped his head around to face an onslaught of bullets coming from the East. And for a split second, Arthur was wrapped in a feeling of calm and acceptance and his eyes closed. _Well bugger, so this is where I fall… Bloody hell and I promised Italy and Alfred I'd go to that picnic too… _

It was too bad…

Darkness.

The familiar screeching sound of steel being met with bullets.

Then there was a desperate voice from the radio…

…

Wait, what?

England opened his eyes just in time to see a jet spiraling downward, smoke wafting from its engines. This particular fighter jet had the French flag on its side.

"F-France?"

"Mayde! Mayde! I'm going down!" crackled the accented voice from the radio.

"You bloody frog! Why would you –"

"F…rie...nd..."

His retort caught in his throat.

"Brea…king… up…Don't… worr…y… f…ine... Mat…hi…eu… mon… amour…"

"France…? Francis!" Arthur's face went ashen at the sound of a deafening crash in the background.

The connection went dead.

* * *

><p>China kept his head down as he walked calmly through the Romanian military base, he wore a Moldovan military uniform to blend in – hat pulled down over his eyes in order to successfully hide his Asian features. Even as the other workers in the base panicked, and explosions rocked the building, the ancient nation walked calmly along.<p>

He had a mission to carry out.

A mission ordered by Romano and Sicily.

His role in this important mission was different to those of England and France – in fact they were just decoys; decoys to distract Romania from what was about to occur right under her nose at her very own military headquarters.

Double checking the mental map he had memorized beforehand, Yao turned a corner on the right, coming to stand in front of a steel door. There was an access panel. Chine sighed.

It really sucked that he owed Sicily a favor for giving him help with _his own _mafia from a while back…The brunette took a glance at a combination of numbers written messily on a slip of paper courtesy of the said Italian and punched them. Before pressing enter he looked left and right cautiously. Nobody was paying attention; they were all busy rushing to their stations… He pressed the enter button and smirked as he heard the door unlock with a small beep.

China entered a room that was lined with computers; the plan was for him to attach a flash drive to the main computer and steal all of Romania's data and battle plans for the next six months. Apparently Romano had originally planted a mole for this job, but they'd both lost contact a week ago; which is why he was being sent in the mole's place.

However the only nations who knew that China wasn't in the sky at this moment with his men were England, France, and South Italy. Their other allies believed that he was out there right now with his military unit, backing them up from the East… and that included Russia. And Japan and America would find out when he sent a copy of the information to their bases.

Yao gulped at the prospect of the Russian finding out he was carrying out such a dangerous mission without his knowledge. And now that he thought about it, Romano had also given him a condition too… Turns out that he was using the mafia without the knowledge of his family and close friends, he'd practically begged the three nations not to tell anyone… even going as far as to _humble himself_… yes. We are still talking about the same Lovino "Italia" Romano Vargas.

_Báichī _{Idiot}_…_

The raven thought with a roll of his eyes as he found the government mainframe and connected the flash drive then, taking out his own laptop, he attaching it to the main computer. He typed in the pass code (also gained rather curiously by Sicily…) and opened a notebook doc before cracking his knuckles and getting to work.

Kiku had taught him how to hack.

Now Chins wasn't as good as Mei or Yong Soo but he liked to think that he was fairly decent at it. To his surprise, within ten minutes he had stolen all of the information, saved it to the drive, and even begun the process of sending it to Japan and America… _Wow._ He thought as he watched the laptop screen load. He hadn't been as rusty as he first thought. Suddenly the screen flashed a message:

_.: Transfer to destination has been successful. Please remove USB… :. _

Just as he bent over to disconnect the laptop, Yao felt something firm and blunt hit the back of his head. _Hard_.

First Yao saw red, then gray blots as they began lining his vision. He fell to the white tiled floor with a soft thud. Glancing up weakly to see the butt of a rifle on the ground next to him and two fuzzy – but still very familiar faces, he let out groan. He'd been caught...

"B-Bulgaria, you over did it!"

"Oh? Did I? Oh well then…" three shots were fired into what he assumed to be his laptop's screen, not that it mattered... the information had already been sent.

"But –"

"He's a _nation _Moldova. Remember? Something like this won't kill him. Now help me carry him down to the holding area…" the nation's voice faded as China found his eyes getting heavy. Before he passed out he felt two sets of arms lift him up.

_Duìbùqǐ..._{Sorry} _Ivan…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry this took so long lolzz… Anyway… pleasedon'tkillme! *hides* Hahaha… F-France isn't dead… I-I wouldn't kill the world's favorite big brother…!**_

…

_**Or would I? **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please leave a review~ I know there are at least a thousand of you out there~ =3**_


	18. Chapter XVII: An Ally

_**A/N: I've actually had this written for a while on paper lol… so sorry~ I also have the next one written too… Buuut it was probably dumb luck that my mom didn't need to use her PC today (it is Christmas Eve…) since my laptop got a virus we're kind of sharing one XDD…**_

_**And as another Christmas gift to you all~ I give you my very own fan comic of Germany's flashback in chapter…14 ^ ^~. Oh and everyone is welcome to make fanarts of my story just link them to me afterward ^ ^ an anon reviewed a while back and I forgot to reply last chapter… BUT ANYWAY MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE XDD:**_

_**Link:**_

_**http: / / clampuser101 . deviantart . com / # / d4drbus**_

_**Warning(s):**_

_**Friendly!RusAme**_

_**OCs ^ ^"**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter XVII:<em>

_An Ally_

* * *

><p>It had started out as a gentle sort of stinging.<p>

Then after a while it became rather annoying, but still bearable.

However after around say, ten minutes, it became rather uncomfortable.

Then, after at least thirty minutes Belarus finally realized; she had just been bombed. With that realization the pain seemed to slam into her like a waterfall. She twitched slightly despite wanting to scream, was this what her brother had felt no more than two months ago…? Her skin paled. It _burned_.

Those bastards were going to pay.

There was a soft tap to her shoulder along with a note pad held in front of her face.

"_Natasha, are you alright?"_

"…" she didn't exactly trust her voice at the moment so she gave a stiff nod to her sister in the hospital bed. The platinum blonde stood up, it would be best for her to leave now while she could still control herself.

"_Oh? Are you leaving?"_

She gave another nod.

"_Please come visit me again soon then! Be safe."_

Natalia nodded again as Ukraine regarded her worriedly for a moment before smiling and waving goodbye. Calmly, the Belarusian nation stood up and left the hospital room. She kept straight and proud as she walked the hallways.

_It burns._

Her lips were set in a thin line as she left the hospital and set out onto the streets of London, heading for the hotel that the nations were staying at. She had to get back. She couldn't worry her big brother… she walked a little faster, body twitching with the effort.

_It burns!_

A dizzy spell hit her right then – with a force that made her eyes water. She slowed, so close… she was only a block away… Using the city walls for support, Belarus somehow made it to the lobby. Her eyes were dim; she was a deathly pale that would have made anyone rush her straight back to the hospital then and there. Soon she realized that it was getting harder to breath.

The woman at the front desk eyed the girl warily, looking about ready to jump up and catch her if she were to suddenly collapse.

_The English… are very kind people…_

She thought dazedly as she checked in and clicked the number on the top floor in the elevator. Now normally Belarus would _never _have though such a thing. In fact, if her mind hadn't been so jumbled and hazy with images of her burning capital, she probably would have gagged.

Dots of gray danced in the nation's vision as she staggered into the elevator. She was almost there… Natalia watched in anticipation as her eyes followed the floors as they went up… and up… and up…

… Maybe she'd just take a little nap.

The sickly nation slowly slid down in the elevator, staring thoughtfully at the lights above. Just before everything blurred and faded the elevator stopped and the doors finally opened.

There was a deafening scream that made her cringe, what a voice. Can't it just let her fall into the darkness? "B-Belarus! Belarus!"

Annoyed when her head was laid onto someone's lap she glanced upwards and her irritation vanished.

_What beautiful green eyes…_

* * *

><p>Everyone in the meeting room steered clear of Russia. To be blunt, nobody wanted to screw with the mostly likely mentally unstable Russian right now. It was wise not to. He was pissed. He was raging. He was hungry for <em>bloodshed<em>. So of course nobody went near him during the meeting.

Well, everyone with half a brain that is… namely America…

"Hey commie, how're you holding up?"

"… Go away capitalist pig."

America rolled his eyes, "Someone's pissed."

Ivan nodded silently, letting out a string of annoyed "KOL"'s as the other superpower casually plopped down in the vacant seat next to him (despite the worried hisses of protest from England). "Da."

"How pissed are you man?"

"Enough to _crush _Romania into _dust_."

"And why's that?" Alfred asked, lazily leaning back in his chair as he watched the ash blond from the corner of his eye.

"She hurt my sisters and now she's taken _my _Yao from me…" he ground out eyes narrowing.

"… Do you mean China…?"

"Da."

"So let me guess, you really want to nuke her ass but nobody will let you."

"Da."

"You want revenge for your people too right?"

"Da."

"Welcome to my fucked up world my man."

That got a laugh, "Da… yes, I suppose you are right."

"See? Now get your fat ass out of that corner you commie bastard, you're starting to become an eyesore~!" the blonde let out a hearty cackle as Russia's… 'smile' crept back on to his face.

"Well then," he shrugged off his military coat, "Why don't the both of us let off some steam, da?"

Alfred grinned widely, taking a pair of black fingerless leather gloves from his pocket and pulling them on. He then took off his signature bomber jacket followed by his suit jacket before rolling up his sleeves and loosening his tie.

"Dude~ you totally just read my mind~!"

The other nations moved to another end of the room to sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

><p>The brawl ended up lasting for a full – give or take forty-five minutes. England winced with every crack he would hear whenever the two superpowers collided.<p>

"Bloody hell, those two are _monsters_…"he watched cringing again as Alfred upper-cutted the Russian, a victorious grin evident on his face. Unfortunately, this move proved to be rather costly, and left the American wide open. Ivan kneed him right in the stomach earning a gasp and a blow to the jaw for the other.

"They're idiots, what else do you expect?" Canada answered from behind the Brit, startling him in the process.

"God save the Queen! Damn it Matthew, put a bloody bell on or something!" Arthur snapped as said Canadian let out a sigh.

"Only Francis usually notices me…" he mumbled mostly to himself.

Sobering up at the sound of the Frenchman's human name, England registered that Canada had call his rival 'Francis' and not the usual 'Papa'. "When… when did you start calling him that?"

"Who…?" Arthur actually felt a bit sorry for the white polar bear in Matthew's arms; the poor thing was being squeezed to a near breaking point…

"The frog I mean."

"… When we started dating… it would be weird to keep calling him Papa…"

Arthur chocked, "What! Since when were you two… so help me God if that bloody frog touched you…" he growled.

The Canadian blushed lightly, "Yeah… we got together while you and Al were acting all lovey-dovey," The Brit turned beat read, looking ready to protest, "and don't you dare deny it either, eh! We can _all _tell, we see the way you two look at each other."

England's eyes widened in surprise, "A-Alfred too…?"

The strawberry blonde let out a chuckle, "Yeah, that big fool's only just realizing it too… So you'll have to be up front and blunt with it!"

England sighed, "You do realize that we're in the middle of a war… right? A-And there's also that bastard France…"

The nation got a faraway look in his eyes as he watched a white dove ascend from the window still, "Yeah…"

A hand was set on his shoulder, "Don't worry champ, we'll definitely find him… After all he is the self proclaimed 'world's big brother'…" he encouraged with a roll of his eyes. "He's not going to die that easily."

Matthew could only nod.

_Francis, please be alright…_

* * *

><p>China was somewhere dark and stifling.<p>

He had been chained to a wall and gagged as he quickly noticed, and he had lost track of counting the minutes a while ago so he was growing fairly bored… The raven let out a muffled groan, he really wished that he could wipe the drying blood sticking to his neck. It was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and those annoying sounds from those leaky pipes were starting to drive him insane!

How could he have allowed himself to get caught?

Yao sighed, his siblings were probably worried about him… and Russia was probably in a rage. The Asian nation grimaced at the thought, and then said a silent prayer in Chinese for Romania.

Just then the steel door on the other side of the dim room creaked open to reveal a familiar face, the person took the gag out of his mouth.

"Transnistria."

"… Hello China." The nation greeted with a slight nod, deep golden eyes hard as stone.

Despite himself, Yao let out a dry chuckle, "Why are you here, aru?"

"Because," he seemed to hesitate, "Romania is coming. Personally, I believe you should be at your strongest if you want to be able to stand up to her torture."

"But – "

"Don't give in whatever you do. I'll try my best to free you before she _breaks _you."

"Transnistria, why are you helping me?"

"…" the ancient watched as the other cast his eyes down in shame. "Just because I am her ally doesn't mean that I approve of what Anica's been doing." The raven said, face darkening, "I… I can't just watch her torture a fellow nation without lifting a finger to _do _something, my pride just won't allow it…"

Yao blinked then smiled weakly as Adam began dabbing the back of his head with a damp cloth, "Thanks a lot, aru. I never knew you very well but… you seem like a good person."

He saw a light dust of pink color over Adam's cheeks at the compliment, "And you seem like an honorable soldier yourself. I am sorry I can't do more…" he said as he finished whipping the blood and wrapping the gauze around China's head.

The Asian shook his head, "I can live an entire month on a single grain of rice, in my 4000 years I've been on this earth I've seen and done things no one _ever _should. Believe me; I can stand a little torture."

Transnistria nodded stiffly and stood up, "And I have a message from Bulgaria – she wanted to apologize for nearly giving you a concussion."

China laughed good heartedly, "No, no, it's alright, aru. I've had a lot worse than this. All is forgiven." He watched as Transnistria walked over towards the door.

Just before he closed it he smiled – a rarity for the raven – but his eyes were sad and regretful, "Good luck China, I'll be praying for you from afar." With those encouraging words there was darkness yet again and the nation's smile dropped and he sighed.

_Torture, huh…? Well fuck me…_

…

Just as Adam bolted and locked the steel door, his wrists were suddenly yanked in a bruising grip and he was pinned against the opposite wall.

"What the…"

"_Just what in the __**hell **_do you think you're doing Adam!" growled a voice with a Serbian accent.

"Alex, I –"

"You just don't fucking get it do you!" he interrupted yet again, "Whatever the hell you're doing right now, rebelling, keeping your _goddamned _pride is going to get you hurt someday soon!"

Amber colored eyes sharpened as he locked gazes with Serbia, "I need to do _something_… I can't just sit back and watch…"

"But you don't have to…" the blonde muttered softly, laying his forehead to the other's shoulder.

"No… I really don't but I _want to_." For a moment Transnistria winced as Alexiel looked at him with those sad, sad forests of greens of his; all traces of his usual cheerful demeanor completely nonexistent.

"…If you're really that serious about this then I suppose I can't do much of anything to change your mind – as per usual, right?"

Adam gave a slight smirk, "No, you know me; I'm stubborn as an _ox_."

Serbia nodded and pulled him into a tight embrace, "Just be careful… don't draw too much attention to yourself…"

The raven smiled softly, "Don't worry about me. Now come on, let's go help Bulgaria with dinner."

Alexiel nodded in agreement, cheerful grin back in place.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: *phew* Sorry this is like a week late guys ^ ^ But I wanted to get this out on Christmas eve as an early Christmas present to you all! Everyone out there have a Merry Christmas~ =3 AND HOPE I GET MY HETALIA PAINT IT WHITE DVD~! XDD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review. I typed this entire thing in four hours just for you guys~ =)**_


	19. Chapter XVIII: Missing You

_**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey everyone~! XD I'm back with another chapter… would have been up earlier but after my laptop came back fixed… my Microsoft word wouldn't open up. - . - Yeah… so I'm on the family PC guys ^ ^" bear with me~! XD OH, and I had the sudden need to say this again since I saw a viewer from Romania… in all honesty I just chose that country on a whim… a particular country in with I know nothing about. All I can recall is "vampires"… so sorry XD! No offence intended.**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter XVIII:<em>

_Missing You_

* * *

><p>After yet another stressful meeting discussing the search and rescue mission of China and (hopefully) France, poor Italy was completely drained.<p>

"This is all my fault, Ve…" he muttered, leaning out on the hotel balcony. The Italian closed his eyes as he paused to feel the cool, London night air against his cheeks.

"Nein." The nation flinched violently as a gruff hand rested itself on his shoulder; only to relax at the familiar accented voice.

"No… I've been a terrible big brother. It seems as though I've made Romania feel lonely…" he sighed leaning back to meet a pair of icy blue eyes. "Why… I don't get it… none of you blame me in the slightest. Not even Russia blames me…" he said, mood turning grim.

"That's because it _isn't _your fault, Italien. None of this mess is your fault." Germany replied firmly. "Even violent idiots like Russia and America can see _that _at least..."

"But Yao –"

"I am positive that China does not blame you for his capture either."

"… Ve… at least let me finish a sentence…" Feliciano turned around to face his friend with a frown, taking a seat on the railing.

"Nein, you will only contradict yourself further if I allow that." The blonde went to lean idly against the balcony doorway. "After all, I would much prefer a happy cheerful Italy to a negative brooding Italy." He added looking out into the city thoughtfully.

The auburn haired Italian also turned to stare out at the London city lights, "But… why would you care Germany? My usual personality is cowardly and useless…" Ludwig faintly noticed his ally losing his 'Ve' voice tick more and more as he continued speaking (so it WAS on purpose…)

He blinked at the sudden question, and then opened his mouth, the words tumbling without his brain's consent. "That's because it's your cheerfulness and charisma the cheers everyone up at a long meeting or after a painful event or battle… And I suppose… I suppose that is one of the many things I love most about you Feliciano…"

"…" a long chocking silence fell between the two equally shocked countries as a slight pink dusted over Ludwig's cheeks. He coughed awkwardly.

"I will be seeing you bright and early tomorrow morning." He finally muttered, quickly retreating back inside. _Just what the hell was I thinking! _He scolded himself as he plopped himself on the hotel bed. "Verdammt italienischen_ {Damn Italian}_..." with a groan he fell back on the bed. What he wouldn't give for a beer…

Left out on the balcony however, Italy sat frozen in his spot, mind sent reeling for a good – say ten – probably fifteen minutes. Then his face erupted into an Italian tomato red flush (his brother would be proud…) as the words sunk in.

"Lu-Ludwig…" a plane flew overhead, drowning out his soft voice in the night.

* * *

><p>"Ha…ha… ugh…" Yao groaned in pain as another bucket of salt water was dumped over his head – jerking him awake and irritating the numerous cuts and bruises that had blossomed all over his body.<p>

Someone yanked his chin up harshly to glare him in the eyes. "What… did… you… steal…?" with each syllable another sharp kick was brought down to his ribs.

"U-Unugh…"

"Hurry up and tell me!" Romania ordered again growing frustrated, an entire day – _sixteen hours_ and this guy still wouldn't talk!

China then slowly leaned forward, looking fairly pained, to whisper something in the other nation's ear."I'll never give into someone as pitiful as you." His head was immediately slammed into the wall he was chained to. Again, the raven felt sticky blood roll down his neck as it mixed with the painful salt water.

"You are much more foolish than I first thought." The Romanian said with a sigh as the Romanian went over to an area of the small room that reminded the other of a fireplace, but without a chimney. There were small bits of red glowing firewood by what he could tell. The brunette grabbed something and began walking back over.

The Asian's eyes widened briefly at what was in her, now gloved, hands. He only sat up straighter, "Zhèbù huì dòngyáo wǒ de juéxīn _{That will not sway my resolve}_…" He stated firmly in Chinese, a slight quake in his voice, as if trying to convince _himself_.

Romania's Chinese was a bit rough around the edges – hadn't even heard the damn language since WW2 but she could still make out the key words to make an accurate guess on what he said. "Oh, really now…?" she twirled the steaming metal rod in her hands carelessly.

Yao eyed he coolly, despite himself he began squirming and yanking at the chains as she drew closer. "It will _not_, aru."

"He, he~ then why not let time tell?"

The ancient squeezed his eyes shut tightly.

_Damn it Ivan! Hurry up and rescue me already!_

* * *

><p>Said Russian's eyes narrowed as his head snapped to glared daggers at the cloudy sky.<p>

"That was… Yao's voice just now, da…?"

"Брат…" he turned away from the window and back to his little sister worriedly.

"Natalia… you should be sleeping…"For a moment, her eyes stared at him feverously, then she… uh… she _grinned_. Ivan flinched; he really hoped she got to normal again… and _soon_. He needed to go and rescue his Yao; plus, to be honest… this new Belarus was scaring the crap out of him, even more so than usual.

"Нет, I want to stay with Брат, and сестра… and that girl too... I want to marry you all…"

The Russian blinked, _Now what is _this _now…?_

"Who else are you talking about? Mother Rus (1) is already gone so…" and he knew it wasn't Winter either… Belarus _hated _him for inconveniencing Russia every year…

"_That _girl… the one with the really long name…"

Ivan's eyes widened in silent recognition could it possibly be…? "_Liechtenstein_, da?" he got a small nod before his little sister drifted back to sleep. Well. That was an interesting bit of information. He'd have to keep it in mind… but on another note, there was still his Yao-Yao… damn him… damn Romano… damn England and France…

Why wasn't he told that China would be performing such a dangerous mission?

Russia would have _gladly _taken it instead if only he had _known_! Yao… his poor Yao… he was probably hurting right now, what if he was being tortured? He could be _crying _–

_Smash!_

…

...That was an antique vase… damn it!

The ash blonde drew in a deep calming breath then let it out. Damn Romania… screw what The Italies (and that weird Greek) kept saying about her 'condition' – fuck what his _boss _was saying; Russia was going to put at least _one motherfucking bullet _in that girl's skull. Those others involved would also pay.

Every single last one of them would pay dearly for hurting the ones most precious to him. Dear lord they would fucking _pay_.

The negotiations for China's release (France hadn't been mentioned much to a surprising amount's dismay…) had been scheduled for Monday. And Russia had 'persuaded' the other countries to let him take charge, (though Germany, Italy, America, and Spain were coming for damage control, but no matter.)

That was the day that all hell would break loose.

* * *

><p>"Mon dieu…" France groaned, taking in his surroundings, there was a weak beeping noise in the background, hinting that he was probably attached to a machine measuring his heart rate. Where was he?<p>

The European nation winced as he attempted to sit up, the laid back down as a shot of pain shot up his spine and spread across his form. _Not one of your better ideas Francis…_ he scolded himself as he rubbed his temples, a painful migraine making itself known. Instead he opted to glance around the room, it was an obviously low quality medical tent – with his bed and four or five others along with selves filled with herbs and medical supplies. And by what he could tell from what he could hear and smell, they were somewhere near a forest or a wood area of some sort…

He sighed, last thing the blonde remembered was his plane plummeting towards the ground and thoughts of his Mon amour Canada. Why wasn't he still buried in the wreckage? By all rights he should still be out in a field bleeding out right now… or at least something similar, but here he was, in a surprisingly soft bed, his wounds treated and wrapped in gauze!

"Oh, That's a relief," someone entered the tent, "You're finally awake…!"

Francis closed his eyes tightly, attempting to place the familiar voice with a face, his migraine interfering with his focus, "… Mon cher Moldovie…?"

"Y… yeah, how do you feel France?"

"Uhg… Everything hurts…" the Frenchman muttered.

The Moldovan furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm sorry, I thought I'd given you enough painkillers…"

"No, no, it is alright," he let out a dry chuckle, "Besides I am now a prisoner of war – if I have read the situation correctly, Non~?"

"My men found you; you'd been hanging from a tree branch… they figured you were a French soldier and brought you back here, you've been out for about a week – count yourself lucky for that…" the other nation added on as an afterthought.

"Qu'est-ce _{What}_?"

"N-Nothing! Um, you've just woken up after all…"

"Please Mon cher… just tell me while I am still conscious, my eyes are growing heavy." France goaded with a charming smile.

Aurel gulped, "Uh… um… If you'd been awake you would have been taken to the holding area for… for…" the brunette looked genuinely sick, "… _questioning_…"

France blinked in confusion before a grim look was set on his features, "Do you mean _that _kind of 'questioning'? Wow, I really dodged a bullet…"

The other gulped, "Yeah… but your friend wasn't _nearly _as lucky."

The blonde's eyes sharpened, "_Friend_? Who?" Had England been shot down…? Or maybe Russia had somehow…

"C-China…" he said lowly.

"… Pardon?"

"The one being tortured for information is China." Moldova repeated sadly.

"Merde…" the nation cursed, trying to sit up again, "Ahgh!"

The other paled, "Lay back down… please! You can't do a thing in your condition, you had some pretty serious wounds France… even as a nation, you should stay off your feet for four weeks at the very least!"

"I can't just leave China to suffer through this alone…"

"You'll only succeed in reopening your wounds and drawing attention to yourself… Please just lay down… Believe me when I say you don't want to catch Romania's eye…"

Francis sighed, plopping back down on the bed, "… Say, Moldovie…?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me… you seem like a decent enough person, so why exactly are you still standing by my lunatic of a cousin's side? And helping me recover at the same time to boot? It is all quite confusing cher…"

The nation fell silent. "My situation is a bit like… how Russia and Lithuania's relationship used to be a while back… I… haha, I'm just not terrified of her."

Something finally clicked in the French nation's mind – pardon me, _heart_.

"Ohonhonhon~ is it amour?"

The other nation blushed slightly and nodded stiffly, "…"

"And what of the others?" France asked, growing serious again.

"W-Well we all sort of think of Romania as family… but if you want specific reasons; Serbia's here due to a debt of some sort he owes her – God knows _what_… Transnistria is here because I'm here, and Bulgaria also here due to a debt – a big one from The Second Great Depression."

There was a thoughtful sort of silence between the two as the sounds of the birds rang from outside the tent.

"So… I am guessing she's not going to stop this nonsense any time soon?"

Aurel gave a mournful sort of smile, "I'm afraid so."

Francis sighed yet again fixing his eyes on the top of the tent, "You really should stop spoiling that girl…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And that's the end =3 hope you guys enjoyed~ and yes. Yes. France is still very much alive and kicking~! Come on I can't do that to poor Canada ^ ^! This probably has some typos but… hopefully nothing too bad ^ ^" typed this up in about 4 hours…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please review guys… whoever gets to two hundred gets a GerIta oneshot with a plot of their choice =3**_


	20. Chapter XIX: To Cheer Up an Italian

_**A/N: H-Hi guys… did ya miss me…? ***__**dozens of gun's safety are clicked off**__*** O-OKAY! OKAY! Sorry this is so late… Uuuuuh the only excuse I can give you is pure uncut laziness. For about a month. And three weeks… So sorry guys DX! But I promise I'll update faster! I was in a bit of a slump but I've been renewed! =D … Probably… **_

_**Oh, and you get some OC background in this chappy… so sorry… And it's for Sicily… I swear it's (mildly) important for later on so don't shoot me! D=**_

**_EDIT: I FORGOT TO MENTION D=... HOLY CRAP 200 reviews! You guys are too kind! Thanks for all the support to such an unworthy 8th grader like myself DX... And a special GerIta OneShot goes out to _**Oni-Panda379 _**for giving us our 200th review~ a fluffy oneshot is coming your way mon chere~~~! XD**_

* * *

><p>Chapter XIX:<p>

To Cheer Up an Italian

* * *

><p>China wanted to die.<p>

Dear _god_, he would never admit it to anyone for as long as he lived, but for the first time since – _maybe _– the Opium Wars, he was feeling rather… suicidal.

Chained firmly to the stony wall behind him, the Asian stared ahead blankly. Covered head to toe in aging (and recent) cuts and bruises, his chest was bare, revealing numerous scars from his country, along with… _creative_… burns and open, bleeding cuts. Yao mentally slapped himself and attempted to focus his eyes – failing miserably as the room began to tilt and blur. Letting out a Chinese curse under his breath, he stopped trying after a moment.

This was admittedly a bit worrying… And now that he thought about it Romania _had_ injected something weird into his veins with some sort of syringe last time…

He sighed; it wouldn't be long before Transnistria came again to treat his injuries, would he know what it was…? But then again, China _really_ hoped that whatever it was she'd injected wasn't _permanent_.

* * *

><p>Now, as you all know, Prussia has a very short attention span.<p>

Why else do you think Germany wasn't _dead_ yet…? The Prussian couldn't even stay focused long enough to tease him for more than ten or (on a good day) fifteen minutes. However, there were two people on this earth that would always keep him interested no matter _how _long he had to sit and watch them – no Roddy didn't count. One of those people was his 'dear' brother of course, and the other being the Northern-half of Italy.

"Ve~ I hope you like it, I tried a new recipe Germany~. I mixed in bits of sausage in with the tomato sauce~!"

Germany blushed lightly as he scratched the back of his head, "It's good… Danke…"

"There's no need, really!" the Italian said with a bright smile, "I love cooking for you since fratello is always at Big Brother Toni's place~."

"Hey, you've got a bit of tomato on your cheek Italien…"

"Ve~? Where?"

"Here… keep still, I'll get it..."

… Those two acted so much like newlyweds that it physically _hurt_ the awesome Prussia to watch…

He wondered what would happen when they actually became an official couple. Maybe, West would roll around on his bed and squeal in excitement – Prussia immediately stopped his thought processes there.

_Nein Gilbert. That is just __**too**_ _creepy and unawesome, even for you!_

Gilbert then returned his attention to the two allies with piped interest as his brother reached across the table to (rather affectionately) wipe a smudge of left over tomato sauce from Feli's cheekbone. Neither of them seemed at all fazed by it anymore… as if it was _normal _for friends to be that close… They might as well have been married in Prussia's eyes.

Now if only those two idiots could realize that…

Stupid World Wars fucking things up for them! Prussia had worked hard to get them on speaking terms again, damn it!

Suddenly, Germany stood up from his chair and he set his plate in the sink, "I need to go and walk my dogs, I haven't been around to train them much lately and I highly, _highly _doubt Gilbert has…" the albino faintly wondered if that was intended as an insult of sorts – but he decided to just shrug it off. He was after all in a giving mood today.

"Ve~ alright Germany! Be sure to be home before eight or so~ you said you wanted to finish off your paper work before eleven."

"Understood, I will be back before eight… _BERLITZ! ASTAR! BLACKIE! __**Komm!**_ _{Come!}_" Both nations winced at the familiar commanding tone, feeling sorry for the said German breeds as they came bounding down the stairs obediently.

"See you later West!" Prussia called to his brother as he left along with the three dogs out of the back kitchen door.

A comforting silence fell over the room as Feliciano let out a relived sigh as he slumped back in his seat; Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"What's up Feli?"

"…" a feeble whimper was his answer, "Gilly, w-why don't you go and play with Matt, Ve~? _Dio_ knows the kid needs it…"

"Who? Birdie?" the albino sighed, "He's devastated by what happened with Franny… so are Toni and that Brit. And so thanks to that I'm out of drinking buddies… it's totally unawesome! Everyone just wants to be left alone lately… Gott is it depressing to drink alone…" he finished with a mumble.

"I see… sorry about that…" Feliciano said mournfully in reply.

"Yeah, yeah, but enough about me, Kesesese… tell me about what's been eating _you _Feli." He said, crimson eyes eyeing the other pointedly.

"…" Finally, the Italian pouted, "You aren't going to let this drop– are you?" _So THIS is where Ludwig got his persistence, Ve… _

"Nope! So better fess up now Feli!" the former nation answered with a cheerful grin.

Italy smiled slightly, "Alright, if you want to know that badly… Well, the truth is I'm a bit nervous about going to go and negotiate with Anica tomorrow. I'm sure Lovino would like to go too, Ve~… but Big Brother Toni is still angry at him… Honestly though, I still don't know what he was thinking involving," he paused to gulp, "… Sicily… I can usually handle them just fine though… plus a while ago, Lovi and I decided to stop bothering with the mafia and pass ownership onto Sicily. Ve~ we had a bit of a messy break up so to speak… so we don't talk to our cousin outside of business these days…" suddenly Feliciano blinked in shock.

"O-Oh! Sorry, Ve~! Am I talking too much? If I am I'll stop…" This piqued Gilbert's interest.

"No, you've got me curious now… and cousin?"

The auburn haired nation let out a sigh, "Yeah, not correct… In fact, if you want to get specific he's more like my nephew, Ve~…"

"So why do you and that brat call him 'cousin'?"

"Sicily, um… Alessandro and Lovi DID used to be really close at one point… he even once proudly called Lovi his 'Papa'." Feliciano began reminiscently, "But then… fratello quit the mafia to protect Antonio, Ve… I think Ally felt betrayed, and the two had a _terrible _fight… I don't know what happened or what was said since I wasn't there at the time, but after that incident… Lovino locked all pictures and other personal things reminding him of Ally in a case. Then he told me and Venice not to contact his personal cell anymore… soon after that, Sicily moved out."

"Venice… Venice was really upset, Ve~ I'd never seen him that upset… He shouted at fratello. A lot. Lovi got _very _angry, and even went as far as to say that he wasn't Sicily's Papa anymore… He regretted saying it… He _really _regretted saying it when he saw Sicily standing at the front door listening… I really hated that day, Ve~. So neither of us like talking about it…"

There was an uncomfortable silence as the Italian trailed off.

"… Sorry for bringing that up Feli…"

The other shook his head, "No, it isn't your fault Gilbert. I'm just a useless family member, that's all…"

"No you aren't –"

"_Yes I am_. It's partially – if not mostly – my fault that Anica lost it. Now stop saying otherwise!"

"…"

"…"

Prussia let out a groan. "Whatever floats your boat Fels…"

Italy nodded but then grew nervous again, "H-Hey Prussia, I need to ask you something – something important…"

"Ja… I'm listening…"

He closed his eyes and drew in a breath, "W-What really happened to Holy Rome…?"

* * *

><p>The silence was deafening.<p>

Lovino squirmed in his chair at the kitchen table anxiously, amber colored eyes darting anywhere in the room but the cheerful Spaniard across from him. He didn't say anything. In fact, the bastard was _smiling_. But the Italian could still feel the angry aura radiating from his lover's being as he ate his food cheerfully; dropping a random complement here and there.

Finally, he smiled and set his fork down.

Paling, Romano shot from the table, nearly knocking down his chair in the process and then he bolted…

…Or _tried _to anyway…

"U-Uh, L-Let go of me b-bastardo…" the Italian muttered weakly as he attempted to pry the brunette's tight grip off his shoulder.

Instantly, Spain's fake smile dropped and his eyes narrowed. "_**Sientate.**__ {Sit.}_"

Lovino sat.

"Now. We are going to sit here. And then we are going to talk about this – whether you want to or not. Comprendes_ {Understand}_?" The brunette nodded obediently. "Good."

"…Dio… you can be one scary fucker when you want to be…" Romano muttered.

Antonio gave a thin smile, "If only for you mi amor." He knelt down in front of him, "But please tell me, why did you start using the mafia again? Lovi, I thought you cut all ties with them…"

The Italian bit his lip at the suddenly pleading Spaniard, damn it, he couldn't look away… "I… I needed to do _something_. It's not _my _fault the lot of you are such slow bastards… B-Besides, most of the time I'm a useless idiot, I mean _Feliciano _has been more useful than me – and _that's _the highest insult in my eyes…!"

"…"

"…"

"Lovino, look at me."

Hesitantly, the brunette met the other's eyes, "I'm a terrible person Antonio. I should have been a better fratellino, goddammit!" he growled punching the wall beside him, tears welling up in his eyes, "I-I should have looked after Anica and Feli… Alessandro too… damn it… fuck…! …?" Romano froze as he was pulled into the Spaniards familiar embrace, "A…Antonio…?"

The nation gave him a firm look, "Don't go Feli on me now Lovi."

Romano blinked, "… The fuck…?

For a moment a rarity occurred – Antonio flushed in embarrassment, "¡Lo siento! _{I'm Sorry!}_ mi tomate! I meant, uh… Feli seems depressed lately and all, and um, it worries me that you two are still blaming your selves over this war… I… no one blames any of you for the situation with Romania. And Feli also seems to be taking it hard so I assumed – Oh~! ¡Dios mío! Lo siento mi amor! _{My God! I'm sorry my love!}_. I know how much you hate it when people compare the two of you –"

"Antonio," Romano interrupted, still stifled by his lover's chest, "breath in."

Antonio breathed in.

"And out."

Antonio breathed out.

"Are you calm?"

Antonio nodded.

"Good, now, you don't have to worry about me you damn tomato bastard. I'll be f-fine…" Lovino met his eyes with a deep flush clear on his cheeks, "A-as long as I have you by my side I can be strong…"

The other brunette's eyes widened as a light blush dusted his own cheeks, "L-Lovi…"

A moment of silence passed, then Romano cringed at the delighted squeal that followed – good _GOD _he needed to stop being honest…

"Y-You're just too cute for me mi amor, it must be illegal! It has to be! My dear, sweet Lovi…!"

"L-Let go of me damn it…! You fucking tomato bastard! And for the love of all that is good, holy, and _sacred_; stop crying goddammit! It's creepy as _fuck_!"

But nonetheless both had grins on their faces.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: UNG… ***__**falls to ground dead**__*** There… done… Sorry for the delay again everyone~ your author got lazy and Putin-P crazed… (In fact she is making a crossover with Russia this coming summer) A-Anyway, next update should be in a few… ugh… hopefully weeks… Anyway she's still living and she wishes you all to pray for her while her mother yells at her for failing to do her homework right away when she got home from school. XD Oh, and she doesn't remember who, but SOMEONE owes her a Spamano oneshot!**_

_**((She also apologizes for the WEAK chapter. She will do better next time.))**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review and warm this fanfiction writer's heart…**_


End file.
